La vie vaut elle vraiment le coup de la vivre ?
by Wen1
Summary: Scott et Jean doivent se séparer quelques jours, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… JOTT attention, certaines scènes peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs ou les personnes particulièrement sensibles. TERMINEE ! si vous voulez je px l'envoyer par
1. part 1

Mon compte a été bloqué durant 7 jours car j'avais mis cette longue explication du contexte de ma fic dans un "default chapter", je n'ai pas compris en quoi ça violait une quelconque règle (et il n'ont pas répondu à mon mail le leur demandant), parce que pour moi, mettre dans la "partie 1" le contexte suivit de 3 lignes de l'histoire aurait été stupide. Donc, vu que je pense à vous, lecteurs, je remets cette partie (même si elle n'a été sanctionné et enlevée que pour la version anglaise….) dans la première partie, ce sera plus lourd, mais vu que c'est qu'ils veulent, je vais le faire

Wen qui respecte ses lecteurs.

* * *

**La vie vaut-elle vraiment le coup de la vivre ?**

****

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :**Crossover entre X-Evo et la version cinéma

**Résumé :** Scott et Jean doivent se séparer quelques jours, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu… JOTT attention, certaines scènes peuvent choquer les jeunes lecteurs ou les personnes particulièrement sensibles.

**Catégorie:** général, drame

**Disclamer: **je n'ai aucun droit sur les X-men bla bla bla

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, à l'origine, je devais écrire cette fanfic avec Nicholette, mais celle-ci n'a pu écrire qu'une partie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas assumer la suite. J'ai donc réécrite sa partie avec mes idées et poursuivie seule car j'y avais beaucoup réfléchi entre temps. Cela dit, je n'ai pas passé des heures sur cette fanfic qui était avant tout un loisir donc quelques fautes ou incohérences peuvent avoir échappé aux relectures mais merci de votre indulgence J

On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un univers alternatif, mais un petit mélange entre l'univers du cartoon « X-Men : évolution » et celui du film (seulement le premier) dont voici les plus grands points :

- Magnéto n'a pas été arrêté après l'événement de _Liberty-Island_ mais a pu s'enfuir. Ce sont les mêmes circonstances qui ont conduit les X-Men à faire échouer son plan, à savoir : le coma du Professeur, l'utilisation de Cérébro par Jean etc

- Logan a toujours été à l'Institut, comme dans le cartoon, et ne flirte donc pas avec Jean (dieu soit loué), au contraire, il a un comportement protecteur envers elle, vu qu'il l'a vue grandir.

- Scott et Jean ont quasiment le même âge (autour de 25 ans) comme c'est le cas dans le cartoon « X-Men-evolution » et il ne faut pas prendre en compte leur relation quasi inexistante de X1. La famille de Jean l'a reniée. Le lien qu'elle et Scott partage leur est propre, le Professeur Xavier peut savoir s'ils l'utilisent, mais ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent. Les pouvoirs de Jean augmentent de plus en plus depuis qu'elle a utilisé Cérébro et qu'elle a été exposée aux rayons de la machine de Magnéto, comme dans X2.

- Pour les élèves et professeurs de l'Institut (vu que je ne connais pas tous leurs passés, par moment j'ai pu inventer) :

Malicia, Jubilée et Bobby sont inspirés de leur version cinéma, tout comme Charles et Ororo (si ce n'est que pour moi, Tornade est plus âgée que Jean, on va dire que c'est une femme de 29/30 ans).

Les autres : Hank, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara etc, ils sont inspirés de la version 'X-Men : évolution'

- Les extérieurs et intérieurs de l'Institut sont inspirés de la version cartoon, sauf exception, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, ce n'est qu'une fic lol

- Les mutants de l'école sont les seuls connus (oui bon, avec les méchants lol, comme dans X-Evo quoi ), il n'y a en pas des milliers dans le monde comme l'apprenait X2.

Bon, ça peut paraître compliqué, mais celles qui ont déjà lue la fic n'ont pas été perturbées et pourtant elles n'avaient pas eu de topo comme celui-ci lol. Je révélerais d'autres points au fil de l'histoire afin de ne pas gâcher les événements futurs

Voilà bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ici ou par mail : (l'autre adresse marche toujours)****

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

* * *

L'imposante silhouette de l'Institut Xavier se découpait nettement dans la pénombre précédant l'aube de ce mois de Juillet. De prime abord, rien ne laissait présager que, sous l'apparence tranquille du vaste parc arboisé entourant la battisse, se cachait un système de surveillance de haute sécurité capable de repousser la moindre intrusion non autorisée dans l'enceinte de cette étonnante école.

En effet, cette battisse n'abritait pas de simples étudiants semblables à tous ceux qui envahissaient les campus du pays ; non il s'agissait des premiers mutants de l'évolution humaine. Le fait que _'l'école pour surdoués'_ éduque des élèves aux pouvoirs aussi divers que la métamorphose animale ou le contrôle des éléments n'était plus un secret pour personne et cela depuis presque un an, lorsque la nouvelle de l'existence des mutants avait défrayé la chronique en les dépeignant sur toutes les coutures.

Ce n'est pas l'incident de _Liberty-Island_, survenu quelques mois auparavant, qui apaisa les craintes des citoyens de part le monde. Le jour d'un important rassemblement de grands dignitaires mondiaux, Magnéto avait voulu utiliser une machine de son invention pour faire muter artificiellement ces dirigeants politiques…seulement l'organisme humain n'était pas fait pour supporter un tel bouleversement et celui qui se retrouvait irradié par le souffle de cette machine était condamné à mourir dans les heures suivantes dans d'horribles souffrances…le Sénateur Kelly en avait fait les frais.

Si les X-Men n'avaient pas compris le plan de Magnéto et s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus à temps, des milliers de citoyens auraient été tués. Mais comment faire comprendre à des humains terrorisés par leurs différences, que tous les mutants n'étaient pas dangereux ? Que si certains d'entre eux recherchaient la guerre, d'autres voulaient encore croire à une cohabitation pacifique ? La haine des mutants avait pris un nouveau tournant ce jour-là et si Mystique ne s'était pas fait passer pour le Sénateur Kelly, la loi du fichage des mutants serait vraisemblablement passée et aurait été le premier rouage d'un engrenage qui les aurait sans doute mené à bien pire qu'une simple fiche d'identité.

Mais pour l'instant, les X-Men et leurs jeunes recrues profitaient d'un répit bien mérité après cette longue vague médiatique et calomnieuse.

Dans une des chambres du premier étage du manoir, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans à la silhouette athlétique, s'activait silencieusement à remplir un sac de voyage de quelques affaires. Curieusement –malgré la pénombre régnant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lueur provenant de la salle de bain– il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil bien ajustées, mais ne semblait aucunement gêné car ses gestes n'en étaient pas moins précis.

Il s'approcha de la table de chevet, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme endormie sous les draps, lorsqu'il fut soudainement comme happé par une force invisible qui le poussa gentiment sur le lit.

- « Hey, Jean, tu m'as surpris ! » fit-il à celle qui venait de doucement glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

- « C'était le but » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en l'incitant à s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés.

Il obtempéra et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

- « C'est moi qui t'ais réveill ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Oui et non… » répondit Jean d'une voix énigmatique avant de s'expliquer « le lit était soudainement devenu trop froid » sourit-elle alors que Scott passait une main contre sa joue, avant de rabattre une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille.

Lorsque Scott posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui offrir un doux baiser passionné tout en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps qu'il connaissait dans les moindres détails, Jean ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses émotions. Entre eux, pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement, il leur suffisait d'ouvrir leur esprit. En effet, un lien particulier les unissait l'un à l'autre, un lien leur permettant de réellement partager ce qu'ils ressentaient, de se connaître et de se comprendre mieux que quiconque. On avait beau lui avoir dit étant petite que le '_prince charmant'_, le '_coup de foudre'_, '_l'âme sœur'_, n'existaient pas, Jean avait la preuve du contraire : Scott était son âme-sœur et faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait envisager de vivre sans lui.

_Hmmm…mieux vaudrait que nous en restions là si tu ne veux pas être en retard…_ envoya Jean par télépathie afin de ne pas avoir à interrompre ce tendre moment.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, Scott brisa délicatement leur baiser. Le jeune couple resta quelques instants front contre front, silencieux.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? » finit par demander Scott.

- « Oui. Hank et moi avons encore des prises de sang à effectuer sur certains élèves et c'est à moi de faire les analyses ; Tu vois, je vais avoir de quoi m'occuper durant ces trois jours » répondit-elle en souriant, parvenant à le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré les verres opaques de ses lunettes « Et puis, je pense que c'est important que toi et Alex vous retrouviez seuls de temps en temps »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa à nouveau brièvement:

- « Tu vas me manquer tu sais ? » lui dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

- « Toi aussi » lui répondit-elle « Mais c'est seulement pour un week-end prolongé, on se retrouve lundi soir pour ce rendez-vous romantique que tu m'as promis… »

- « Oui, mais je ne te dirais pas où je vais t'emmener, et n'essaye pas d'en apprendre un peu plus en fouillant là-dedans … » fit Scott en tapotant sa tempe.

- « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à créer des boucliers mentaux… » sourit-elle.

- « Mais tu l'as fais ! » la taquina-t-il « Bon, je vais devoir aller déjeuner, je te prépare un café avec deux sucres comme d'habitude ? »

- « Non, plutôt un chocolat chaud »

- « Ça marche »

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de sortir du lit.

- « Je descends dans quelques minutes ok ? » l'informa-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- « Ok » lui répondit-il avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Jean resta quelques instants dans le lit avant de se décider à se lever. Comme les deux jours précédents, une nausée fulgurante la prit au ventre et elle remercia le ciel d'avoir une salle de bain aussi proche du lit.

Quelques minutes après, elle prenait une rapide douche, laissant son esprit vagabonder…. Après tout, peut-être était-elle enceinte ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le retard significatif de ses règles qui la faisait douter puisque –avec le stress des missions et les événements de ces derniers mois– il n'avait pas été rare qu'elle manque un cycle. Seulement là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un seul mais de deux et demi….A moins que tout ne se déclenche dans les jours à venir ?…non, sincèrement elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait, c'était peut-être ce qu'on appelait l'intuition féminine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était fatiguée, avait ces nausées perpétuelles qui la prenaient particulièrement au saut du lit, plus d'autres petits symptômes qui avaient éveillé le médecin en elle. Durant le voyage de Scott, elle achèterait un test de grossesse afin d'avoir ou non confirmation. Elle sourit… si c'était le cas, si elle était vraiment enceinte, nul doute qu'elle serait heureuse et Scott aussi ; ils n'avaient rien planifié mais avoir des enfants avait toujours fait partie de leurs projets.

Une fois lavée et habillée, Jean ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et laissa un peu ouvert pour laisser la fraîcheur matinale emplir la pièce. Puis elle sortit et, toujours plus ou moins nauséeuse, alla rejoindre la cuisine où déjà quelques élèves et professeurs s'étaient rassemblés. Discrètement, Rahne et Jubilee s'apprêtaient à attraper un croissant, mais Jean les remarqua et intervint à temps :

- « A jeun les filles, vous devez être à jeun ! » leur rappela-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes mutants sursautèrent avant de s'enchérirent d'une voix peu enthousiaste :

- « On est vraiment obligées de le faire ? »

Ce fut une voix grognante qui leur répondit :

- « Bon dieu, ce n'est qu'une prise de sang ! Vous n'allez pas en faire une affaire d'Etat à chaque fois ou c'est moi qui vais m'en charger et je vous assure que ce sera rapide ! »

- « Logan… » le réprimanda gentiment Ororo.

Wolverine, pas encore rasé et accompagné de son _humeur-du-saut-du-lit_(humeur qui d'ailleurs le suivait toute la journée…), ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table.

- « Caf ! » ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Jean lui passa la cafetière par télékinésie après s'être assise près de Scott.

- « Alors p'tit gars, C'est aujourd'hui que tu pars voir ton frère à Hawaï n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ouais, trois jours sans moi, vous vous en sortirez ? » s'enquit Scott dans un ton de plaisanterie.

- « Oh, nous devrions y parvenir » répondit Ororo en souriant. « Tu salueras ton frère de notre part, il y a longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas revu »

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans une ambiance légère, la vingtaine d'élèves de l'Institut faisant leur apparition et repartant par petits groupes, certains ayant plus besoin que d'autres qu'on leur rappelle quelques règles élémentaires…

L'heure de partir arriva rapidement, et Jean accompagna Scott jusqu'au taxi qui était passé le prendre –le jeune homme ne préférant pas laisser sa voiture à l'aéroport. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et se séparèrent à contrecœur tant il était rare qu'ils se quittent pour plusieurs jours. Puis, souriant de leur attitude, le jeune couple se dit au-revoir et Scott embarqua dans le taxi qui démarra rapidement afin que ce dernier ne manque pas son vol.

Dès son arrivée à Hawaï, Scott fut accueilli par son frère qui semblait on ne peut plus en forme :

- « Hey Frangin ! » appela Alex en faisant des signes à Cyclope.

Les deux frères se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Scott observa quelques instants Alex, resté inchangé depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé et ayant gardé cet air rebelle accentué par ses cheveux blonds mi-longs.

- « Tu n'as pas de bagages à récupérer ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

- « Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ce sac à dos » fit Scott qui préférait autant ne pas avoir à rester trop longtemps dans un endroit public et clos car ses lunettes de soleil attiraient toujours l'attention.

- « Parfait !» s'exclama Alex en repoussant ses cheveux blonds de son visage « Alors, quoi de neuf à l'Institut ? Jean va bien ?»

- « Oui, elle va très bien » répondit Scott avec cette voix rêveuse accompagné du sourire amoureux qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Jean.

- « Hem Hem » toussa Alex en donnant un gentil coup de coude à son frère « Tu es ici pour me voir, tu te souviens ? Moi, Alex, ton petit frère, enfin, seulement génétiquement parlant » précisa-t-il en se dressant à la hauteur de Scott lequel sourit.

- « Ouais » fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui ne sembla pas être du goût du surfeur.

- « Fais gaffe mec ! » se défendit Alex en se hâtant de les remettre en place « Je veux rester présentable ! »

Scott leva un sourcil.

- « Ah ? C'est nouveau ça » fit celui-ci d'un air étonné.

Alex prit une expression fière et annonça :

- « Je me suis trouvée une petite amie »

Scott cligna les yeux de surprise bien que personne ne puisse le voir.

- « Wow »

- « N'ai pas l'air aussi surpris frangin !» le réprimanda Alex « Faut pas croire, mais avec le métier que je fais, je passe mon temps à éloigner les nanas de mon corps de rêve »

Scott rit face à la fausse vantardise de son frère.

- « Oh mais je n'en doute pas » répliqua-t-il avant de demander des précisions sur cette fille « Alors, quel est son nom ? »

- « Linda, » lui répondit Alex tandis qu'ils remontaient la file de taxis. « Tu la rencontreras ce soir »

- « Elle est… ? » sous-entendit Scott.

- « Non, mais elle sait que j'en suis un, en fait elle l'a su par accident mais ça ne l'a pas effrayée »

- « Si en plus elle t'accepte tel que tu es, c'est parfait » approuva Scott alors qu'ils montaient dans le taxi de tête.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	2. part 2

Les deux premiers jours sans Scott passèrent relativement rapidement et Jean n'eut guère de moment à elle pour s'échapper en ville. Il lui manquait –même s'il l'avait appelé chaque soir– mais cela n'allait que rendre leurs retrouvailles plus fortes.

Dimanche en début d'après-midi, Ororo apparue à l'infirmerie accompagnée de Amara, Tabitha, Kitty et Jubilée.

- « Ecoutez les filles, je suis sûre que nous allons trouver une solution » faisait Tornade à l'intention des quatre jeunes mutantes.

- « Une solution à quoi ? » s'enquit Jean, occupée à observer des échantillons sanguins au microscope.

Terminant l'examen, elle nota quelques chiffres et observations sur une feuille avant de reporter son attention vers le petit groupe.

- « J'avais promis aux filles de les amener au centre-commercial qui est ouvert exceptionnellement cet après-midi, » expliqua Ororo « mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute et elles ne sont guères tentées à l'idée d'y être conduites par Logan… »

Boom-Boom prit la parole avec l'intention d'essayer de se faire comprendre à demi-mot :

- « C'est à dire que…c'est un homme et nous n'avons pas trop envie qu'il nous chaperonne pour le genre d'articles que nous voulons voir entre autres choses » fit Tabitha en se demandant soudainement si elle n'avait pas été trop subtile, mais la télépathe sembla avoir parfaitement saisi…

- « Sous-vêtements ? » demanda Jean à Ororo, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Sous-vêtements » confirma la sorcière du temps.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, se retenant visiblement de rire.

- « Quoi ? » demandèrent les jeunes élèves.

- « Nous avons eu votre âge » fit Tornade « Et il se trouve que nous –malgré le fait que j'étais plus âgée que Jean– nous n'avons pas eu le choix et avons dû être accompagnées de Logan »

Jean rassembla ses feuilles d'analyses tout en se remémora de cette journée :

- « Il n'arrêtait pas de grogner et de râler sur tout et n'importe quoi, horrifié à l'idée que l'on puisse s'acheter tel ou tel modèle, c'était quelque chose »

- « Oui, vraiment mémorable, nous étions revenues bredouilles tellement il nous avait gâchée l'envie de faire du shopping » rajouta Ororo, en souriant.

Hank fit son apparition et s'arrêta net en voyant le monde présent dans l'infirmerie.

- « Un meeting féministe ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Non, une mission de sauvetage » fit Jean.

Tornade reprit son sérieux et demanda à sa meilleure amie :

- « Alors, tu penses que tu pourrais te dévouer pour les y emmener ? »

Jean jeta un coup d'œil sur le travail qu'il lui restait à faire, puis sur les quatre élèves qui lui adressaient un regard suppliant.

- « Oui, je vais leur épargner notre triste expérience » sourit Jean.

Quatre soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

- « Quoi donc ? » s'enquit le Fauve.

- « Logan et le shopping féminin » répondit Ororo.

- « Ah oui, effectivement » admit Hank avant de demander, « Dis-moi Jean, si tu vas en ville, tu pourrais passer chercher les médicaments génériques que j'ai commandé à la pharmacie du centre-commercial ?»

Une pharmacie, un prétexte, la jeune femme ne demandait rien de mieux pour l'achat qu'elle devait effectuer.

- « Oui aucun problème, ça donnera un peu de liberté aux filles » accepta-t-elle avant de s'adresser au petit groupe « dans 5 minutes au garage, ça vous va ? »

Toutes les quatre sourirent avec reconnaissance.

- « Merci Docteur Grey !» firent-elle avant de s'éclipser.

- « Je te revaudrais ça Jean » déclara Ororo.

- « Oh, ça me donne l'occasion de faire une pause » répondit la jeune femme.

Jean accompagna donc les quatre adolescentes au centre-commercial et leur laissa du temps libre –après leur avoir fait promettre de bien se tenir– pendant qu'elle se rendait à la pharmacie. Elle récupéra la commande de l'Institut et acheta un test de grossesse (qu'elle ne fit pas figurer sur la même facture) avant d'aller déposer le carton de médicaments en tous genres dans son 4x4. Puis elle alla faire un tour dans les boutiques jusqu'à l'heure de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé avec les filles lesquelles semblèrent satisfaites de leur après-midi à en juger par les sacs qu'elles transportaient et les nombreux remerciements qu'elles adressèrent de nouveau à Jean.

De retour à L'Institut, la télépathe se retint de faire le test immédiatement, sachant très bien que, s'il s'averrait positif, elle aurait du mal à contenir son impatience de le dire à Scott, et si elle voulait qu'il soit le premier à l'apprendre…Bref, elle décida donc de se replonger dans son travail et alla se coucher relativement tôt pensant que c'était le dernier soir qu'elle dormait sans lui, le lendemain, il lui tiendrait à nouveau chaud…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jean se réveilla nauséeuse, comme les autres jours, mais avec désormais l'intention d'effectuer ce test de grossesse. Histoire de ne pas rester devant pendant dix minutes, la bouche ouverte, elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et prit sa douche en se retenant d'en sortir prématurément pour voir si le résultat s'était affiché. Lorsque le délai d'attente se fut écoulé, Jean se retrouva face à un dilemme : une partie d'elle-même mourrait d'envie de voir ce qu'il avait donné, l'autre craignait de n'être déçue et préférait demeurer dans le doute. Cela dit, le premier penchant finit par remporter et elle utilisa sa télékinésie pour attirer le test jusqu'à elle, trop nerveuse pour faire un pas vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le sentit atterrir dans ses mains, elle poussa un soupir et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- « Oh mon dieu… »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et recula à l'aveuglette pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. **_Positif_**, il était **_positif_**, elle était enceinte, elle allait être maman. Elle sourit largement alors que des larmes de joies faisaient leur apparition. Oui, elle l'avait soupçonné mais, là, ce n'était plus une supposition, c'était réel, elle en avait la confirmation inutile de faire une prise de sang en plus, elle savait ce qu'elle donnerait, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute, elle attendait un bébé.

Elle laissa passer quelques instants le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, se leva et se rendit dans la chambre avec l'intention d'appeler Scott pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais se ravisa. Il devait en ce moment se trouver dans un avion entre ici et Hawaii et avait sûrement éteint son portable. Et puis, voulait-elle le lui apprendre par téléphone ? Non, elle voulait le faire dans les règles de l'art et leur dîner prévu le soir même serait parfait. Elle se résolut donc à attendre son retour et décida de n'en parler à personne tant qu'elle ne le lui aurait pas annoncé, elle voulait vraiment que Scott soit le premier à l'apprendre. Par précaution, Jean enroula le test de grossesse dans la moitié d'un rouleau de papier toilette avant de le jeter, bien qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un vienne fouiller dans leur poubelle.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà remarqué que lorsque vous attendez quelque chose avec impatience, le temps semble s'écouler plus lentement ? Et bien Scott en faisait l'expérience.

Il était parti de Westchester trois jours plus tôt par une belle matinée ensoleillée pour aller rendre visite à Alex. Avant cela il avait dit au-revoir à Jean, sermonné Kurt pour lui rappeler de _demander_ lorsqu'il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse passer un plat, et avait prit son avion. Ce qui, en fait, était aussi ce qu'il avait fait le matin même : Il avait salué Alex et sa nouvelle petite copine (Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Scott donnait deux semaines maximum à cette relation), dit à son frère de surfer prudemment et de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler ou à passer à l'Institut, et était monté dans l'avion de ligne reliant Hawaï à Los-Angeles. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt, après une escale d'une heure, il avait embarqué pour un vol intérieur qui le ramenait maintenant à Weschester et à Jean.

Cela faisait seulement trois jours, juste un week-end prolongé, alors pourquoi lui manquait-elle autant ?

_Question stupide_ pensa-t-il, il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, elle était une partie de lui-même sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre, voilà pourquoi.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour y trouver une petite boite de velours qu'il avait acheté. Il la sortit, passa ses doigts sur la douce matière noire de l'écrin avant de l'ouvrir pour révéler un anneau d'or blanc sur lequel était monté trois diamants fins et clairs comme le jour. Il sourit, fier d'avoir trouvé exactement ce qu'il cherchait, un bijou discret et harmonieux à la fois Jean devait être loin de s'imaginer que lors de leur soirée, il allait la demander en mariage.

Scott fut sortit de ses pensées par un tressautement de l'avion, qu'il mit sur le compte de turbulences tout à fait normales. Cela dit, la secousse se reproduit d'une manière plus prononcée avant que l'habitacle ne se mette à trembler. Les plateaux repas, le jouet avec lequel jouait un petit garçon installé dans un des sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, et les lecteurs-cd portables que les passagers avaient emmenés avec eux chutèrent sur le sol. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de reprendre leurs esprits que l'avion tressauta de nouveau, suivit d'une autre secousse fortement ressentie, comme si l'appareil venait de perdre soudainement plusieurs mètres d'altitude.

Scott avait un mauvais pressentiment, lequel se révéla fondé lorsque le signal lumineux indiquant qu'il fallait attacher les ceintures s'alluma et qu'il vit les deux hôtesses venir calmer les passagers devenus nerveux –alors qu'elles mêmes ne semblaient pas rassurées– et expliquer la situation :

- « Mesdames et messieurs, une avarie des moteurs vient d'avoir lieu et… » commença l'une des jeunes femmes.

Une vague de panique se fit entendre et l'hôtesse poursuivit en haussant un peu plus la voix :

- « Mesdames et messieurs, s'il vous plait, je vous prie de garder votre calme » fit-elle.

Les mères avaient pris leurs enfants contre elle et leur disaient que tout allait bien se passer. Scott pouvait sentir l'attraction terrestre agissant sur l'appareil, ce n'étant pas la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre d'événement, le jour où ses parents avaient trouvé la mort était gravé dans sa mémoire.

La voix du pilote retentit par les hauts parleurs :

- « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous nous préparons pour un atterrissage d'urgence, veuillez adopter la position de sécurité que les hôtesses vont vous remontrer, ne détachez votre ceinture et ne quittez votre siège en aucun cas… »

Le jugement venait de tomber et Scott ne put même pas écouter le reste du message, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les visages terrifiés des passagers, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps : il pria pas pour sa propre vie, mais pour celle des enfants et des parents de ce vol, et pour Jean, il pria pour que Jean soit capable d'entendre sa déclaration d'amour.

Quelqu'un laissa échapper un cri de frayeur qui fut répercuté par d'autres passagers. Scott ferma les yeux, revivant le jour où lui et Alex avait dû sauter de l'avion en flammes de leurs parents il se souvenait de l'expression du visage de sa mère et de l'unique larme que son père avait versé, ne voulant pas leur laisser comprendre qu'ils ne se reverraient plus dans cette vie. Il se rappelait à quel point Alex était effrayé. Tout cela lui revenait en mémoire et, à cet instant, Scott était sûr d'une chose : il allait mourir.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	3. part 3

J'ai compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir ma fic !

Je poste même si je n'ai pas de reviews (mais j'aime en avoir quand même) parce que je le fais en même temps que la version anglaise.

Wen qui n'aimepas la nouvelle version d'édition de ff.net parce qu'elle détruit toute sa mise en page...

* * *

Personne n'avait manqué de remarquer le changement de Jean : elle arborait un sourire permanent sur ses lèvres, ses pas étaient plus légers qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et il lui arrivait même de fredonner à mi-voix en fait, elle semblait littéralement rayonnante de bonheur. Mais pour les amis de la jeune femme ou les élèves, cette excellente humeur devait simplement être due au prochain retour de Scott, personne n'ignorant les profonds liens amoureux liant les deux premiers élèves du Professeur Xavier.

Pas un ne l'avait donc assommée de question –et elle en était ravie car dieu seul sait combien de temps elle aurait pu tenir et résister à l'envie de crier qu'elle et Scott allaient avoir un bébé– et lorsqu'on lui fit une remarque, elle se contenta de confirmer qu'elle était effectivement seulement impatiente de revoir Scott.

* * *

Plus personne dans l'avion n'était calme désormais. Même les hôtesses de l'air ne camouflaient plus leur propre panique et semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Les raisons étaient évidentes : les pilotes avaient perdu tout contrôle et un crash semblait inéluctable. Ce qui était étrange, c'est le fait que malgré la capacité d'un appareil de planer pendant des kilomètres même sans réacteurs, celui-ci semblait littéralement attiré vers le sol par une force différente de celle de l'attraction terrestre. Ça sentait l'intervention mutante, pourquoi ?

De toutes manières, quelque en soit la raison, l'avion allait s'écraser, le paysage qu'il aurait dû survoler à des milliers de mètres d'altitude se rapprochait de plus en plus. Malgré tous ces cris hystériques autour de lui, Scott sentait un surprenant sentiment de calme le submerger.

_Je t'aime Jean_ envoya-t-il par le biais de leur lien, se demandant si elle serait capable de l'entendre, espérant seulement qu'elle savait à quel point il le pensait vraiment.

Et avec ça, à cette dernière pensée, il ferma les yeux et dans un choc le monde devint noir.

* * *

Jean était sortie profiter de cette superbe journée dans le parc et se dirigea vers Logan en voyant que celui-ci se trouvait au terrain de base-ball à arbitrer un match qui se voulait sans pouvoirs.

- « Alors Rouquine, on prend l'air ? » lui demanda-t-il, un cigare au coin de la bouche, le visage impassible, le même qu'elle avait toujours connu. « Jamie !! Tu n'es pas autorisé à constituer une équipe de tes propres moyens ! » grogna-t-il à l'encontre d'un des élèves qui s'était cloné en plusieurs exemplaires.

- « Oui, j'en avais assez de rester enfermée à l'infirmerie alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors, et puis, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer » fit-elle d'une voix rayonnante.

- « Impatiente du retour de Cyke ? »

- « Tu n'as pas idée… » sourit-elle largement.

- « Détrompe-toi, ça se voit » répondit-il avant de grogner à nouveau vers les élèves « Roberto !! tu nous feras ton numéro de charme une autre fois, pig ? »

- « Laisse-les donc un peu se défouler à leur manière, ils en ont besoin, c'est le médecin qui parle » les défendit gentiment Jean « N'oublie pas que ce sont avant tout des enfants et des adolescents, ils réclament juste un brin de libert »

Elle eut comme une étrange sensation et regarda soudainement droit devant elle, les yeux dans le vide, songeuse. Son lien avec Scott s'était régulièrement accru alors qu'il traversait le pays en revenant vers elle c'était seulement par palier, mais Jean pouvait le sentir. Et là, soudainement, une vague de sentiments amoureux l'avait envahie avant que tout ne disparaisse.

Il y avait des phénomènes naturels qui pouvaient interférer avec leur connexion psychique, ce devait simplement être ça.

- « Red ? tu m'écoutes ? » s'enquit Logan en voyant d'elle ne réagissait pas à la remarque qu'il venait de faire.

- « Huh ? » fit-elle d'une voix incertaine, semblant toujours troublée.

- « Tu as semblée ailleurs pendant quelques instants, ça va ? »

- « Oui, juste une drôle de sensation… »

- « Encore des problèmes avec ta télépathie ? » demanda-t-il, ayant reportée toute son attention sur la jeune femme.

- « Oui, oui ça doit être ça » répondit Jean machinalement.

- « Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un moment, tu es toute pâle »

Jean acquiesça, lui adressa un sourire rassurant et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre la porte principale de l'Institut. Scott va bien, se dit-elle en montant les escaliers, tu es en train de réagir excessivement. Ce genre de chose arrivait de temps en temps, mais elle ne parvenait pas pour autant à apaiser son esprit. Une fois dans leur chambre, elle finit par attraper son portable pour appeler le jeune homme, malheureusement, comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba sur sa boite vocale et y laissa un message lui demandant de la rappeler dès que possible. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant un livre, mais sans réel succès.

* * *

Logan marchait inlassablement autour de la maison, aboyant des punitions à quiconque avait la malchance de se faire surprendre en train de faire des bêtises. Depuis que Jean était venue le voir dans le parc, et surtout depuis son étrange '_absence',_ elle se comportait différemment et semblait visiblement préoccupée, tout l'opposée de la Jean du matin même. Wolverine n'aimait pas ça. Il connaissait la rouquine depuis son arrivée à l'Institut, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille il connaissait ses humeurs, il connaissait ses regards, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Même Ororo l'avait remarqué et était venue lui demander s'il savait pourquoi sa meilleure amie semblait avoir soudainement perdue sa mine rayonnante.

En début de soirée, Jean n'étant toujours pas sortie de sa chambre où elle était montée s'isoler une quarantaine de minutes auparavant, Wolverine se chargea d'aller la chercher.

- « Jean ? » appela-t-il à travers la porte après avoir tapé « Tu ne veux pas descendre au lieu de rester là ? »

Jean ouvrit la porte et se planta devant lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

- « Scott n'est pas encore rentré n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait déjà être ici »

Logan l'observa quelques instants. Le retard de Scott n'était pas le seul problème, il le sentait :

- « Non, mais Shades va bientôt arriver et vous aller partir dîner, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura-t-il « De toutes manières, rien ne peut le tenir éloigné de toi, ce gosse est fou amoureux »

Jean sourit timidement à l'habitude de Wolverine de continuer à appeler Scott 'le gosse' et ses variantes ou à lui donner toutes sortes de surnoms. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Jean savait que Logan appréciait le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et la meilleure preuve était qu'il n'ait pas montré de réticence à le laisser flirter avec elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes adolescents et cela malgré son attitude particulièrement protectrice à cette époque. Elle finit par acquiescer et par accepter de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à mangée située non loin de la cuisine et furent accueillis par la voix du présentateur du journal télévisé parvenant à se faire entendre malgré l'agitation régnant dans la pièce.

Kurt était en train de regarder la télé de son perchoir, sur le dossier du canapé, mangeant distraitement des bretzels du bol de Kitty qui ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir tellement elle était plongée dans son magazine. Un groupe d'élèves aidait à mettre la table en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, tandis que Malicia feuilletait un livre que le Professeur lui avait assigné.

Sans vraiment en connaître les raisons, l'attention de Jean fut attirée par la télévision où une petite image représentant un accident d'avion venait d'apparaître au coin de l'écran. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement en repensant à la soudaine disparition de la connexion avec Scott et le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas rappelée. Elle tenta d'écouter le speech que le présentateur avait déjà commenc et qui semblait avoir également attiré l'attention de Logan :

_' … l'avion, un appareil utilisé pour les vols intérieurs, avait à son bord près de cinquante passagers en comptant les membres de l'équipage. Le crash a eu lieu vers 14h30 dans un champs abandonné autrefois utilisé pour…'_

Ça ne veut rien dire, ils n'ont pas encore donné le numéro du vol, faites que ce ne soit pas le sien, supplia silencieusement Jean. Dans la salle à manger, le chahut s'était calmé, comme si l'attitude des deux professeurs avait incité les élèves au silence.

_' Le vol a été identifié, il s'agit du vol TCA2413, reliant Los-Angeles à Westchester. Il n'y a aucun survivant et à l'heure qu'il est les pompiers tentent toujours d'éteindre le feu qui…'_

Jean venait de pousser un hoquet de terreur qui attira vers elle des regards d'inquiétude ou de confusion. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible…_ TCA2413_… c'était le vol de Scott…

- « Non… » souffla-t-elle, plaquant une main contre sa bouche, l'autre contre son ventre où en ce moment même l'enfant de Scott grandissait en elle. « Non… », répéta-t-elle en commençant à reculer sans même s'en rendre compte, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il devait y avoir une erreur, il…

- « Jeannie… » fit Logan en plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il avait comprit.

Elle était sous le choc, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler à flot sur son visage.

- « Non…ce n'est pas possible…Scott…il… »

Logan retourna la jeune femme vers lui et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle menaçait de s'effondrer. Jean se laissa totalement aller dans son étreinte, toutes ses barrières s'écroulant, elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, appelant Scott dans sa détresse bien que chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom elle semblait plonger encore plus dans le désespoir. Soudainement, alors que la télékinésique perdait tous ses moyens, la télévision, la table, la vaisselle, le canapé, les chaises et les cadres photos tremblèrent avant de se soulever dans les airs et de se mettre à tourner dans tous les sens, se percutants ou s'écrasant dans les murs et les fenêtres.

Mais Jean continuait à pleurer, inconsciente de cette perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Logan tenta de la calmer, mais n'y parvint pas, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Scott était mort, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir.

Soudainement, alors que la pièce n'était plus que chaos, la mutante s'évanouit et les objets volants tombèrent sur le sol.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	4. part 4

désolée, à deux reprises le participe passé n'apparait pas

* * *

- « Jean ? » s'inquiéta Logan en la sentant soudainement s'abandonner dans ses bras.

- « C'est moi qui lui ai fait perdre connaissance Logan, je n'ai pas eu le choix » fit le Professeur Xavier en dirigeant son fauteuil roulant dans la salle à manger.

Le pièce était un véritable désastre : les vitres avaient volées en éclats, de la vaisselle s'était brisée sur le sol, la télévision avait implosée, les installations électriques crépitaient dans tous les coins en laissant présager leur dernier soupir, les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous…

- « Personne n'est bless ? » s'enquit Charles en cherchant ses étudiants du regard.

Les élèves, pour la plupart en train de se relever ou de revenir d'une pièce adjacente où ils s'étaient réfugiés, secouèrent la tête. Tous arboraient un visage défait choqués par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et par l'effondrement de Jean. Certains pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres réconfortaient leurs amis bien qu'eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas être en bien meilleur état émotionnel.

- « Professeur…Mr Summers, il est… »

- « Oui je sais Kitty, je sais… » répondit Charles d'une voix défaite en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune mutante sur les joues du puissant télépathe se trouvaient les traces des larmes qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retenir.

En effet, le professeur Xavier venait de recevoir un appel des autorités et se rendait vers la salle à manger pour annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle, lorsqu'il avait ressenti une profonde émotion en jaillir. Entendant les plaintes déchirantes de Jean, il s'était immédiatement douté des raisons…la personne qui l'avait contacté lui avait fait savoir que les journaux télévisés diffusaient actuellement des vidéos amateurs du crash.

Utilisant sa télépathie, Charles avait vu la scène par les yeux d'un de ses élèves, il avait vu l'anéantissement de celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille et les conséquences dues à ses pouvoirs se manifestant inconsciemment. Il avait bien constaté que Jean ne contrôlait rien, qu'elle ne pourrait rien contrôler dans son état, il lui avait donc fallu agir.

Charles posa son regard sur Jean. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, inconsciente, la jeune femme était soutenue par un Wolverine qui lui-même n'avait pas pu retenir les deux larmes qui s'étaient lentement frayé un passage le long de ses joues.

- « Je l'emmène dans leur…dans sa chambre… » fit ce dernier en prenant la télépathe dans ses bras comme s'il n'était s'agit que d'un simple fétu de paille.

Le Professeur acquiesça silencieusement mais ne le suivit pas. Logan comprit qu'il voulait vraisemblablement parler aux élèves et se fraya un chemin vers le hall où il tourna à droite avant de monter lentement les escaliers menant aux chambres.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, non, il devait y avoir une erreur… peut-être Cyclope n'avait-il pas prit cet avion ?, peut-être que…Mais Logan savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas jamais Scott n'aurait eu tant de retard sans passer un coup de téléphone, il était bien trop soucieux des autres pour cela, il tenait bien trop à Jean…et elle s'était conduite étrangement durant toute l'après-midi, comme si elle avait sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, comme si elle l'avait su…

Arrivé dans la chambre, il déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit et laissa échapper un soupir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter le drap sur ses épaules, il rencontra du regard un cadre photo placé sur une des tables de chevet c'était un cliché de Scott et Jean, souriants, que Ororo avait pris alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. La passion et la dévotion qui les liaient était visible et cela même si les yeux de Cyclope étaient masqués par ses éternelles lunettes rouges.

Wolverine secoua tristement la tête et finit de relever le drap lorsque son ouïe hyper-développée l'avertit de l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

─ …_Jean commençait à doucement reprendre conscience, ses idées étaient confuses, elle ne parvenait pas à les remettre en place…─_

- « Le Professeur vient de m'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…c'est affreux, je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

─…C'était la voix d'Ororo, mais pas sa voix calme et marquée de son agréable accent qui la caractérisait, non celle-ci semblait brisée…─

- « ...Mais il n'y pas de doutes, Charles a reçu un coup de téléphone…Scott était bien sur la liste de passagers et avait bien embarqu »

- « Je me… »

─…_Une autre voix, celle de Logan cette fois-ci, répondit à Tornade mais Jean ne l'écoutait plus, les mots prononcés par Ororo avaient fait office d'électrochoc. _

_Quelque chose d'affreux est arriv ?'Scott' ? 'liste des passagers' ?…Non… !… ─_

Jean venait de légèrement se tendre dans sa semi-conscience, mais personne ne le remarqua.

_─ …Tout venait de lui revenir à l'esprit avec une violence terrible : Ce soudain vide, cette absence de la présence de Scott dans son esprit, puis le journal télévisé, le crash de l'avion, pas de survivants…Non…ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…il devait être vivant…elle allait le contacter et il allait lui répondre…_

Quelque part, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, mais elle devait essayer, elle avait besoin de le faire… ─ 

_Scott ?…Scott ?…Je t'en prie, répond-moi Scott ! _ tenta-t-elle d'envoyer par leur lien.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la voix du jeune homme qui lui répondit, mais celle du Professeur Xavier qui, soucieux de l'état de Jean, s'était concentré pour voir comment les choses se passaient dans la chambre et avait entendu son appel télépathique. Habituellement, il n'était pas capable de percevoir ce qui était échangé par ce lien si particulier qui liaient ses deux premiers élèves, mais cette fois-ci il le perçut, et ce fut avec une profonde tristesse, qu'il se dû de lui répondre _… Il n'est plus de ce monde Jean, je suis désol_

_─ …Non ! ça ne voulait rien dire, il devait simplement avoir des difficultés à le contacter ! il…─_

- « Non Scott ! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement, faisant brusquement sursauter Logan et Ororo qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle revienne à elle si tôt.

- « Jean… » tentèrent-ils, mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- « Scott !! Il a besoin de moi !! il faut que j'aille l'aider !! » fit-elle en se dégageant du drap.

Elle semblait affolée et désorientée. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire, les deux mutants, l'empêchèrent d'un commun accord de sortir de son lit.

- « Jean, non, c'est fini… »

La jeune femme se retrouvait à moitié assise, luttant pour se libérer de leur emprise, poursuivant comme si elle avait oubliée la triste réalité.

- « Vous ne comprenez pas !! Je dois l'aider !! Il… »

- « Il est mort Jean, Scott est mort… » déclara Logan, comprenant qu'il devait le lui dire malgré le supplice d'avoir à affronter la souffrance de son regard.

- « Non !! Il n'est…»

- « Il est mort… » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Les larmes, incontrôlables, s'étaient remises à couler sur le visage de Jean. Le regard hagard, secouant lentement la tête, elle se mit à trembler et ses bras ne tardèrent pas à céder, la laissant s'effondrer sur le lit :

- « Non !!! Non… !! Non…. ! …ce n'est pas possible… !… il ne peut pas…il…Scott…non !…»

Ororo, voyant sa meilleure amie se recroqueviller sur elle-même –empoignant dans sa détresse le coussin de Scott et le serrant contre son visage pour y retrouver son parfum apaisant– se mit à son tour à pleurer et fit un pas en direction du lit. Logan tenta de la retenir en posant une main sur son épaule, mais Tornade, qui avait vu les dégâts que les pouvoirs de Jean avaient causés au salon, comprit tout de suite ce qui l'inquiétait et le rassura :

- « Ça ne risque rien, le Professeur a bloquée sa télékinésie...»

Wolverine la laissa alors s'approcher et elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'une Jean effondrée avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son amie :

- « Je suis désolée Jean, je suis désolée…On est là, on va s'occuper de toi… »

Mais c'est à peine si la jeune femme les entendait, c'est à peine si elle avait conscience de leur présence. Elle se retrouvait comme plongée dans un gouffre sans fond, elle avait le sentiment de ne jamais avoir eu aussi mal de toute sa vie c'était comme si des milliers de poignards étaient venus se planter dans son corps à la même seconde, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur à vif, comme si une partie d'elle-même venait de s'effondrer. Elle était secouée de sanglots tellement rapprochés qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer, se sentait parcourue de tremblements sans qu'elle ne puisse les réfréner, sans qu'elle n'en ait la force.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle pleura, de longues minutes sûrement –peut-être même des heures– mais, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir, serrant toujours l'oreiller contre elle, son corps tressaillant par moment suite à la violence de ce véritable cataclysme émotionnel.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	5. part 5

Le Professeur Xavier, malgré le choc de la perte du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils, avait demandé de plus amples informations sur le crash du vol _TCA2413 _ayant entraînée la mort d'environ 50 personnes mais les autorités ne lui avaient rien appris de plus que les journaux télévisées, à savoir : que la cause de l'accident ne pouvait être clairement établie de par l'absence des boites noires et bien sûr de survivants. De plus, des deux vidéastes amateurs qui avaient eu le réflexe de filmer le crash, aucun n'avait pu l'obtenir en intégralité, la zone de l'impact n'étant plus dans leur angle de vue.

Les pilotes semblaient avoir réussi un atterrissage en catastrophe inespéré, bien que brutal, mais l'incendie s'étant déclaré quasi immédiatement au niveau des réacteurs, entraînant une rapide explosion, n'avait laissé aucune chance aux possibles rescapés de sortir de l'avion. Le fait que le feu ait si rapidement gagné tout l'appareil aurait été, selon les experts, dû à de possibles fractures du fuselage ayant crée un soudain appel d'air. L'incendie, attisé par des réservoirs remplis aux trois-quarts de kérosène, nécessita plusieurs heures pour être maîtrisé et l'intense chaleur du brasier avait malheureusement fait office d'incinérateur, privant les familles des dépouilles de leurs proches.

A l'Institut, comme dans une bonne cinquantaine de foyers à travers le territoire, tout était silencieux comme si le deuil s'était emparé de l'ensemble de la bâtisse…

- « Jean, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, parle-moi, regarde-moi. » tenta Ororo pour la énième fois.

La sorcière du temps avait des cernes sous les yeux et essayait là où Logan et le Professeur, restés à l'extérieur de la chambre, avaient échoués.

La télépathe n'avait quasiment pas bougé depuis qu'elle était tombée d'épuisement, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était glissée sous les draps, se sentant frigorifiée malgré les températures élevées de cette mi-juillet.

Elle était réveillée, mais restait immobile, le regard dans le vague. Elle était consciente de l'inquiétude de ses amis, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à sortir de sa torpeur, à ouvrir la bouche c'était comme si elle avait peur que cela l'oblige à accepter cette réalité, comme si cela allait l'y rattacher et la forcer à y vivre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour elle, même les nausées semblaient l'épargner, elles étaient toujours là, mais de moins forte intensité.

Tornade tenta une autre approche après avoir jeté un regard sur les plateaux repas que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas touch seul le verre d'eau semblait avoir été partiellement vidé.

- « Il faut que tu manges Jean, ça va faire plus de deux jours que tu n'as rien aval »

La mutante ne réagit pas, mais ferma brièvement les yeux, libérant de nouvelles larmes qui vinrent recouvrir les autres. Plus de deux jours, presque trois que Scott était m…qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, plus jamais…

Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus et sentant que Jean retombait dans le sommeil, Ororo se releva, poussa un léger soupir et dit quelques mots à son amie avant de sortir de la pièce. Tous les élèves étaient déjà pour la plupart retournés dans leurs chambres, et à vrai dire, les deux instructeurs et le Professeur Xavier n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même.

* * *

Ce vendredi matin, quatre jours après le drame, Hank, Ororo et Logan s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du Professeur et avaient laissé à Bobby et Malicia le soin de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes élèves. La plupart étant déjà descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner et s'étant réunis dans le salon –remis en état depuis le saccage qu'il avait subi– leur tâche n'était pas trop ardue surtout que l'ambiance était loin d'être de la partie. Ils avaient presque tous repris des couleurs, mais restaient relativement dans leur coin, sans faire de bruit superflu, pas un jour comme celui-là, pas le jour de la cérémonie d'adieu d'un des professeurs, du leader des X-Men.

- « Quand est-ce que Alex doit arriver ? » s'enquit Logan en mâchonnant une sorte de cure dent qu'il finit par retirer de sa bouche et jeter dans la corbeille à papier avec dextérité.

- « Dans deux heures, par le vol de 11h30, je compte sur l'un d'entre vous pour aller les chercher, lui et son amie » répondit le Professeur, en tournant la tête vers eux.

- « Bien sûr » confirma Ororo avant d'aborder une question plus personnelle « Et, sinon, comment vous a-t-il sembl ? »

- « Toujours aussi choqué, mais il avait l'air de tenir le coup »

- « Ouais enfin, c'est un Summers… » fit Logan comme si c'était une évidence.

Hank et Ororo lui adressèrent un regard interrogatif, Charles sembla saisir l'insinuation mais laissa Wolverine s'exprimer :

- « Cyke, enfin Scott, savait camoufler ses émotions »

Les deux mutants acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- « Et Jean ? » demanda Charles « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Toujours pareille bien que ce matin j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir qu'elle avait touché au plateau repas que je lui avais laissé hier soir » déclara Ororo.

- « Elle a mangé, ou simplement touchée la nourriture ? Non parce qu'il y a une sacrée différence » fit remarquer Logan.

- « Disons qu'elle ne doit pas avoir grand chose dans le ventre, mais c'est mieux que rien. Sinon elle passe son temps à pleurer et à dormir. »

- « Pas étonnant : pleurer lui permet d'évacuer la douleur, et dormir l'aide à la fuir » fit le mutant à l'apparence de fauve au pelage bleu « Et pour la cérémonie ? comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? »

N'ayant aucun corps à inhumer comme c'était le cas pour les familles des quarante-neuf autres victimes du crash qui avait coûté la vie à Scott, aucun véritable enterrement n'allait être organisé ; à quoi bon attiser la douleur en inhumant qu'un cercueil vide ? Il s'agirait donc de la mise en place d'un mémorial et non d'une tombe, mais le résultat serait le même.

- « C'est moi qui la lui ai annonc » répondit le Professeur en passant ses mains sur son visage, l'air grave.

- « Et… ? »

- « A votre avis ? » s'enquit-il sans aucune dureté dans la voix.

- « … »

- « Je lui ai demandé où elle souhaitait que nous érigions le mémorial » déclara-t-il « Elle veut que cela se passe au fond du parc, dans la clairière où elle et Scott aimaient s'isoler. »

Tornade sembla étonnée par cette révélation :

- « Elle vous a parl ? »

Le Professeur secoua la tête :

- « Pas exactement…disons qu'elle me l'a fait comprendre» répondit-il en tapotant sa tempe. « Ororo, je sais que tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour cette cérémonie, mais la repousser ne changerait rien, ça ne ferait que retarder ce moment difficile et ce ne serait pas l'aider, ni elle, ni nous ou les élèves. Elle aura donc lieu aujourd'hui à 14h, je compte sur vous pour que tout soit prêt. »

- « Ce sera le cas » approuva Hank avant de commencer à quitter la pièce.

Tornade le suivit, en secouant doucement la tête :

- « Scott et Jean étaient si proches qu'on avait parfois l'impression d'avoir à faire à la même âme c'est l'amour de sa vie que Jean vient de perdre, et quand je pense qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne compte se déplacer ou ne serait-ce que lui parler… »

- « Tu sais bien qu'ils ne la considèrent plus comme leur fille depuis des années à cause de sa mutation » fit Hank dont la voix finit par s'éteindre après qu'ils aient tournés à l'angle du prochain couloir.

Logan, lui, n'avait pas bougé et se rapprocha un peu du Professeur Xavier:

- « Et vous, vous tenez le coup Charles ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton posé.

Lui-même était éprouvé par la mort de Scott, mais tant d'années de vie avaient vu partir tant de proches, qu'il savait faire face à ce genre de douleur pour rester opérationnel.

- « Il le faut bien Logan, il le faut bien » répondit le puissant télépathe.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Wolverine hocha doucement la tête avant de quitter à son tour le bureau.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	6. part 6

Le temps était nuageux, la pluie menaçait mais Tornade n'avait pas la force d'y remédier, et puis que voudrait dire le soleil pour un jour comme celui-ci ? Là, la nature semblait compatir…ou bien faire preuve de cruauté, tout dépendait la manière de le voir.

La clairière, située sur une légère butte, était entourée d'arbres clairsemés et donnait sur le bout du lac longeant l'immense propriété de l'Institut Xavier. Un mémorial de pierre gravée avait été apporté en début d'après-midi par le Fauve et placé face à l'étendue d'eau où il serait témoin chaque soir d'un superbe coucher de soleil. La plupart des élèves jetaient des œillades compatissantes au Docteur Grey, qu'ils revoyaient pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. La Jean souriante du lundi matin avait disparue, celle qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Le teint pâle, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long de ses joues, le regard rivé sur ce monument qui officialisait ce qui jusqu'à présent aurait pu n'être qu'un cauchemar, elle était soutenue par Ororo, qui avait préféré ne pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Jean était consciente que plusieurs personnes rendaient leurs hommages à Scott, saluant l'homme, le frère, l'enseignant ou le leader des X-Men, mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir leur sens, simplement leurs émotions qui venaient se rajouter aux siennes. Elle avait l'impression d'être là sans vraiment l'être, de se trouver comme projetée dans une autre dimension, comme si son esprit voulait se détacher de cette réalité qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Les larmes, elle pensait ne même plus en avoir, mais pourtant elles continuaient à perpétuellement glisser le long de ses joues elle serrait dans ses mains la tige de la rose rouge qu'on lui avait remise à elle ainsi qu'à toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Les hommages devaient avoir touché à leurs fin, un silence pesant les avait remplacés, perturbés simplement par quelques sanglots ça et là. Après cette minute de silence, chacun à son tour déposa sa rose au pied du mémorial dans un interminable cortège funèbre.

- « Jean ? » l'interrogea doucement Ororo en accompagnant ce nom d'un mouvement de tête vers le monument.

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, elle n'était pas prête, pas tout de suite. Tornade respecta sa volonté et –après s'être assurée que Logan n'était pas loin– lâcha son amie pour aller placer à son tour sa rose sur le marbre de cette tombe symbolique. Au passage, elle échangea quelques mots réconfortants avec Alex qui venait de faire ses adieux à son frère pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers sa petite amie et se dirigea seul vers Jean, l'âme sœur de son grand frère. Il savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, alors il la serra simplement contre lui et elle fit de même avec les forces qui lui restaient. Alex sentit les larmes de la jeune femme humidifier sa chemise et laissa s'écouler quelques-unes des siennes. Après quelques instants, il défit son étreinte, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit en réussissant à capter son regard :

- « Courage »

Un simple mot, mais elle n'aurait guère pu en supporter plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réfréner ses larmes, et hocha doucement la tête. Alex posa une dernière fois sa main sur son épaule et rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient reculés pour laisser la place à la jeune femme.

Jean sembla hésiter quelques instants mais finit par s'avancer à son tour vers la dernière demeure de son amour. Pour les personnes présentes –excepté pour le Professeur Xavier dont la télépathie fut avertie par une forme de bourdonnement qu'il reconnu tout de suite–, elle resta silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas les quelques mots que Jean déclara, elle le fit à travers ce lien qui la liait à Scott et qui désormais demeurerait vide à jamais. Elle déposa à son tour cette rose qu'elle avait tant serrée dans sa main, commença à se relever dans l'intention de passer ses doigts sur la pierre, mais ne se souvint pas l'avoir fait, et pour cause…Une exclamation secoua le groupe, alors que la jeune femme s'écroulait sur le sol.

- « Nom de dieu ! » s'écria Logan en la rejoignant rapidement, suivit de Hank et Ororo, les mouvements du Professeur étant handicapés par son fauteuil.

- « Jean ? »

- « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'enquirent quelques élèves.

Ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Déjà le Docteur Mc Coy vérifiait les fonctions vitales de Jean mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant.

- « Ce n'est rien. L'émotion et l'hypoglycémie conjuguées n'ont simplement pas plu à son organisme, c'était plutôt prévisible » dit-il en la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes.

Il se tourna vers le Professeur :

- « Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et vais la mettre sous perfusion pour lui faire reprendre des forces. »

Charles acquiesça et laissa Hank s'éloigner.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, ce n'est qu'un léger malaise » dit-il à ses élèves pour les rassurer.

Guidés par Tornade, le groupe de mutants commença à rentrer vers l'Institut, laissant le Professeur faire à son tour ses adieux à Scott, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son fils durant toutes ses années. Logan resta respectueusement en retrait, attendant que le puissant télépathe ait terminé pour l'assister durant le trajet de retour, les roues du fauteuil ayant tendance à patiner sur le gazon qu'une pluie fine recommençait à arroser.

* * *

Alex ne s'attarda pas à l'Institut et repartit le soir même pour Hawaï avec son amie, après avoir salué ceux que Scott considérait comme sa famille et s'être assuré que Jean allait physiquement mieux, demandant qu'il lui soit dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler à tout heure si elle en ressentait le besoin.

Quelques minutes après le dîner, Logan partit faire un tour en moto sans vraiment savoir combien de temps celui-ci durerait et le Professeur convoqua Tornade et le Fauve dans son bureau, lesquels ne tardèrent pas à arriver :

- « Ororo, Hank, je vous ais demandé de venir car j'aimerais que vous repreniez les cours dès demain je crois qu'il n'est pas bon de laisser les élèves inactifs, il faut leur occuper l'esprit, leur montrer que la vie continue »

- « Oui, je suis assez de cet avis » acquiesça Mc Coy « Nous pouvons recommencer doucement les premiers temps. »

- « Je doute de toutes manières qu'ils parviennent à beaucoup se concentrer » fit remarquer Ororo.

- « Au début sûrement » concéda Charles avant de poursuivre « Je me chargerais de reprendre la classe de Scott, en attendant qu'un des élèves les plus doués dans cette matière prenne le relais, auquel cas je me contenterais de le ou de la seconder. Je m'occuperais également des élèves pourvus de pouvoirs psychiques dont Jean avait prit la charge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à reprendre leur entraînement »

- « Et moi je me chargerais de sa classe hebdomadaire de génétique» proposa Hank « Après tout, ce doit être dans mes cordes »

Le Professeur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Bien, je vais aviser les élèves par télépathie que les cours reprendront demain matin à 9h. Pour les sessions dans la salle des dangers, nous verrons un peu plus tard. Quoiqu'ils en soit, ils savent qu'ils peuvent venir nous parler s'ils en éprouvent le besoin. » déclara-t-il avant d'aborder un autre sujet « Est-ce que vous avez raccompagnée Jean à sa chambre ? »

- « Oui, je lui ai bien proposé de rester un peu dans le salon avec nous, mais je n'ais pas eu beaucoup de succès » répondit Tornade.

- « Elle était épuisée de toutes manières, cette journée a été difficile pour tout le monde » fit Hank.

- « Oui » acquiesça le Professeur d'une voix grave.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, les cours avaient repris pour les jeunes élèves de l'Institut Xavier. A l'extérieur, malgré une journée d'été bien meilleure que celle de la veille où un soleil radieux chauffait les pierres de la bâtisse, aucun mutant n'était entrain de provoquer un combat de pouvoirs à l'encontre de ses semblables, aucune partie de basket endiablée ou baignades animées n'avaient lieu, tout était silencieux si ce n'est le roulis de l'eau jaillissant de la fontaine surmontée d'un ange située en face de l'Institut.

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre et s'amplifia au fur et à mesure de son approche rapidement la forme d'une moto se dessina au loin. Wolverine contourna la battisse et, dans un dernier vrombissement, entra dans le garage où il gara sa grosse cylindrée à sa place habituelle, en appui sur sa béquille. D'un geste rapide, il retira son casque, l'accrocha au guidon et s'apprêta à partir lorsque quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux…Une voiture manquait, et pas n'importe laquelle…

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	7. part 7

Il entra à pas pressé, mais ne croisa personne dans les couloirs le menant au hall d'entrée.

- « Comme d'habitude, il n'y a jamais personne quand il le faut » grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Avant toutes choses, il décida de monter les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Jean. Il frappa et ouvrit doucement la porte, mais elle était vide, idem pour la salle de bain. _Pas d'affolement, elle a peut-être seulement daigné en sortir,_ pensa Logan avant de redescendre dans le hall et de prendre cette fois-ci la direction du bureau du professeur mais, en passant devant la salle de classe de Ororo, il s'arrêta en chemin. La sorcière du temps était entrain d'enseigner l'histoire dans cette superbe pièce au plafond voûté et vitré, emplie de plantes vertes en tous genres.

- « Logan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit la mutante en voyant Wolverine arriver.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers celui-ci, il n'était pas du genre à interrompre un cours pour rien. Logan fit signe à Ororo de s'approcher pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

- « Où est passée la voiture de Scott ? »

- « Comment ça ? elle n'est pas à sa place ? »

- « Si c'était le cas, je ne te le demanderais pas » fit remarquer Logan « J'ai pensé que le Professeur avait pu la vendre… »

- « Non, il nous en aurait parl »

- « Et Jean n'est pas dans sa chambre » ajouta Logan.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Est-ce que tu sais si elle est avec Charles ? »

- « Non, elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre quand je le lui ais proposé pour l'énième fois » nia Tornade avant de se rendre à l'évidence « …C'est pas vrai ! c'est elle qui a dû prendre la voiture ! »

- « Mais pour aller o ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, n'importe où, elle est tellement perdue ! »

Ororo était vraiment inquiète désormais.

- « Le cours est termin » annonça-t-elle à ses élèves d'une voix grave avant de faire appel au professeur qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre par télépathie.

_Je suis déjà en route Ororo Jean n'est plus à l'Institut, mais Cerebro sera capable de la localiser_

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir bonne mine après ces quelques jours cauchemardesques qu'elle avait passés, elle avait beau ne pas avoir prêté beaucoup d'attention à son apparence, Jean possédait toujours ce charme envoûtant qui la caractérisait. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar, plusieurs hommes la suivirent du regard, mais elle ne leur en adressa aucun.

Elle avait quitté l'Institut sans destination précise, peut-être avait-elle pensé qu'en s'en éloignant la douleur ferait de même ? Mais il n'en avait rien été, bien au contraire la voiture de Scott était emplie de souvenirs plus intenses les uns que les autres et c'était terrible de savoir qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Sous le coup des émotions, aveuglée par les larmes, elle s'était arrêtée dès qu'elle l'avait pu et s'était retrouvée devant cet établissement. Elle n'était pas du genre à fréquenter les bars, mais plus rien ne comptait désormais si ce n'est tenter d'apaiser cette souffrance semblable à une lame plongée dans son âme.

Une musique passait en sourdine à la radio, un poste de télé diffusait des images d'un match de base-ball, des clients riaient, des verres s'entrechoquaient, mais elle n'était pas de ce monde. Ces odeurs d'alcool mêlé de tabac lui retournaient l'estomac, mais c'est à peine si elle y fit attention. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'assit sur une des chaises lui faisant face. Rapidement, un barman quitta sa discussion avec ses clients et vint prendre sa commande :

- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

- « Cognac » répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte, rendue légèrement rauque par ses journées de mutisme.

- « Un… » le barman avait ouvert la bouche, mais l'étrangère l'interrompit comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.

- « Je vous en prie…ne me posez aucune question…»

L'homme ne termina donc pas sa phrase, se retourna pour attraper une bouteille, en versa un verre et le posa devant elle. Jean le saisit et le but cul-sec, fermant les yeux lorsque l'alcool lui brûla la gorge comme des centaines d'aiguilles. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, mais elle ne voulait plus ressentir de douleur pendant un moment, ne plus penser à son absence…

Elle se sentait vidée de toute essence vitale…ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la semaine précédente, à la même heure, elle et Scott partageaient un moment romantique sur le ponton près du lac, la semaine précédente, il était encore en vie. Rien n'était plus terrible que de se réveiller le matin et de trouver l'autre côté du lit vide, de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé comme dans ses rêves, qu'elle ne pourrait plus le sentir contre elle même si elle avait encore cette impression qu'il allait apparaître à tout instant. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais sourire à nouveau et reprendre goût à la vie, pas sans lui, pas sans Scott.

- « Un autre » demanda-t-elle au barman alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner au bout du comptoir.

L'homme, revint vers elle et lui versa à nouveau un verre.

- « Laissez la bouteille » fit-elle alors qu'il la rebouchait.

- « Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé ma petite dame, mais vous… » tenta-t-il.

- « Je ne vous demande rien, juste la bouteille…j'ai de quoi payer si ça peut vous rassurer » répondit-elle toujours sur ce même ton éteint en jetant deux billets de 20€ sur le comptoir.

Il rencontra brièvement son regard et y lut une profonde tristesse. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à s'assurer qu'elle ne quitte pas son établissement avant d'avoir dessaoulée –quitte à fouiller dans ses poches pour trouver quelqu'un à prévenir et qu'on vienne la chercher– pensa le barman cette idée sembla le convaincre car il finit par se saisir de l'argent et laissa la bouteille bien qu'un peu à contrecœur.

Verre après verre, Jean sentait l'alcool lui brouiller l'esprit, mais pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Scott...la douleur était toujours là. Cette absence aussi bien corporelle que psychique, ce vide intérieur comme si elle était privée d'une partie d'elle-même, de sa moitié…oui, une grande partie d'elle-même était morte avec lui et ne pourrait plus jamais être reconstruite…ça la rongeait de l'intérieur, lui comprimait le cœur, elle se sentait lasse, elle se sentait mal.

D'un geste de moins en moins assuré elle se versa un quatrième verre qu'elle vida d'un trait avant de s'en remplir un autre. Mais celui-ci, elle le laissa attendre un peu. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas savourer quelques minutes d'inconscience ? Elle plissa les yeux, un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller le crâne, le genre de mal de tête qu'elle avait subi des journées entières il y a quelques années, quand elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs…et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper, des milliers de pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit...

> …_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire………et alors on est allés………mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?………Elle est bonne celle-là, non mais regardez-moi ses formes………10€ pour une bière ? il n'est pas prêt de me revoir celui-là………je ne vais………alors……et…… …_

Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes. Quelques bouteilles poussées par sa télékinésie tombèrent de leurs étagères et se brisèrent sur le sol, mais personne n'irait imaginer qu'elle en était la cause. Jean savait ce qu'elle devait faire même si cela allait l'obliger à se focaliser sur l'objet de ses souffrances : Scott, penser à lui avait toujours été la seule chose capable de l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Rapidement, elle parvint à se vider l'esprit, à s'isoler et à reformer ses boucliers mentaux tandis que le barman nettoyait l'alcool qui s'était répandu parterre en se demandant si son bar n'était pas hanté.

Soulagée de toutes ses pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, Jean poussa un soupir, s'accouda au comptoir et vida un autre verre, soutenant sa tête de l'autre main. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'un homme à l'aspect débraillé s'était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait d'un air quelque peu lubrique:

- « Alors ma poule, on se sent seule à ce que je vois ? »

- « Laissez-moi » répondit Jean d'une voix pâteuse.

- « Aller, on pourrait aller faire un petit tour juste toi et moi… » insinua le type en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Jean.

Sans en avoir conscience, l'homme projeta quelques images issues de ses fantasmes actuels vers la télépathe, ce qui, associé au geste qu'il venait de faire, ne passa pas :

- « Enlevez vos sales pattes » réagit-elle.

Même si elle l'aurait voulu, ses mots n'avaient pas beaucoup d'impact tellement l'alcool commençait à l'endormir. Elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers lui et gardait les yeux mis-clos, sa main dans ses cheveux, soutenant sa tête qui lui semblait peser deux tonnes.

- « Aller… »

- « Je ne vous le répéterais pas… »

- « C'est ton mec ? il ne doit franchement pas être un bon coup pour ne pas avoir réussi à te garder il n'a pas été capable de… » commença le lourdaud en tentant de passer son autre main dans les cheveux de Jean, mais, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva projeté à travers la pièce et s'écrasa sur une table, quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié assommé.

- « Tu ne sais rien » articula-t-elle avant de se masser les tempes que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs avait rendues meurtrières**.**

Dans le bar, après le moment de silence nécessaire aux clients pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, les réactions firent leurs apparitions…

- « Mais qu'est-ce que ?? C'est elle ! C'est une mutante !! »

- « Je ne reste pas dans un bar qui sert des monstres !! »

- « Ouais !! On ne veut pas de ça ici !! Regardez ce qu'elle a fait à Vic !! »

Jean ferma les yeux en entendant les menaces commencer à fuser contre elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang froid, mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir sans le vouloir ce type s'était attaqué à la mémoire de Scott et les images qu'il lui avait projetées inconsciemment n'étaient pas acceptables, qu'elle soit enivrée ou non.

Elle savait qu'elle devait sortir, mais elle se sentait mal et ne pourrait vraisemblablement pas aller bien loin…mais après tout, souhaitait-elle vraiment échapper au lynchage qui l'attendait ? elle n'en était pas sûre.

Des clients se levèrent de leurs chaises et s'approchèrent d'elle l'air menaçant tandis que la porte du bar s'ouvrait et qu'un homme à l'air renfrogné entrait sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

- « Fous le camp de mon bar sale monstre !! » aboya le barman.

- « Ouais ! » appuya un type en attrapant une bouteille par le goulot

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	8. part 8

- « Ouais ! » appuya un type en attrapant une bouteille par le goulot « on va t'apprendre à...»

Un étrange son métallique et la voix grognante et menaçante du dernier arrivant les interrompit soudainement :

- « Le premier qui la touche je le transforme en carpaccio !! »

Les yeux des clients se fixèrent sur les lames qui semblaient être directement sorties des poings de l'étranger. Ils reculèrent par précaution pendant que Logan s'approchait du comptoir. Le barman, moins fier devant un mutant sobre et visiblement en colère, tenta un mouvement vers son fusil accroché derrière lui, mais ce geste n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Wolverine :

- « Je ne te le conseille pas mon petit gars ! » menaça-t-il d'un grognement en le pointant des griffes avant de faire de même vers l'autre type « Et toi lâche cette bouteille avant que je ne commence à m'énerver ! »

Les deux gars obtempérèrent. En une fraction de secondes, Logan rentra ses lames et posa un regard mi-inquiet mi-désolé sur la jeune femme qu'il était venu chercher et qui était à moitié affalée sur le comptoir, visiblement complètement saoule :

- « Jean ? »

- « Mmmh » marmonna-t-elle.

Wolverine balaya le comptoir des yeux, vit la bouteille et en lut l'étiquette : Cognac.

- « Elle a bu combien de verres ? » demanda-t-il à l'encontre du barman tandis que deux nouvelles pintes de bières vides s'écrasaient sur le sol comme si elles avaient été poussées par une main invisible.

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Ce mutant avait beau être seul contre eux tous, quelque chose leur disait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils restent à carreaux.

- « Elle en a bu combien ??! » insista-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- « Je ne sais pas…cinq ou six…elle m'a achetée la bouteille » répondit le barman d'une voix mal assurée.

- « Eh b » fit Logan en haussant les sourcils avant d'aider la jeune femme à se lever, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules et la soutenant par la taille « Aller Jean, on rentre »

- « Mais qui…qui est-ce qui va payer les dégâts ?? » demanda le barman, retrouvant momentanément son sang-froid.

Logan réfléchit quelques instants dans l'état de Jean, il ne pouvait que la ramener en voiture…

- « Ok p'tit gars, tu vois cette moto dehors ? C'est la mienne. Si personne ne l'a touchée à mon retour, tu seras dédommagé, mais sinon je ne répondrais pas de moi pig ? »

Le barman acquiesça, mieux valait ne pas trop en demander. Logan grogna et lui lança un dernier regard le dissuadant de toute tentative malintentionné avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie avec une Jean ne tenant pas debout.

- « Hey reste avec moi Red » fit-il en reprenant sa prise autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'était à moitié écroulée.

- «…Ça tourne…me sens pas bien… »

- « Pas étonnant avec tout ce que tu as bu… » lui répondit-il, ravi néanmoins d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

A peine sortie du bar, Jean vomissait tripes et boyaux.

- « Ça va mieux ? »

- « Hum… » acquiesça-t-elle légèrement, avant de rectifier « Non… » fit-elle en repartant pour un tour.

Une fois stabilisée, Logan la soutint jusqu'à la voiture de Scott qu'il avait repéré en arrivant, ouvrit la portière côté passager et y installa Jean avant d'attacher sa ceinture. Il repéra rapidement les clefs dans une des poches du gilet de la jeune femme et les attrapa. Le mal de tête continuait à vriller le crâne de Jean elle se sentait plus vidée que jamais et resta entre conscience et inconscience durant le trajet la ramenant à l'Institut.

* * *

En voyant revenir la voiture de Scott, Ororo pensa tout d'abord que c'était Jean qui la conduisait, mais le Professeur, la détrompa peu de temps avant que la forme de Logan ne se détache du côté conducteur rapidement, le véhicule était garé devant l'entrée.

- « Jean ! Elle est blessée ? » s'enquit Tornade en voyant la jeune femme, les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la portière.

- « Nan, elle a juste pris une bonne cuite » répondit Wolverine tout en faisant le tour de la voiture pour hisser Jean de son siège avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Oh…elle ne supporte pas l'alcool**…** »

- « Ce genre de boisson et son type de pouvoirs ne font pas bon ménage » expliqua le Professeur l'air soucieux « Elle aurait pu en perdre le contrôle… »

- « D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est ce qui l'a trahis » déclara Logan alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Charles et commençait à traverser le hall, Jean toujours dans ses bras « Les clients du bar où je l'ai retrouvée n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier qu'elle ait balancé un de leur copain à travers la pièce…»

- « Mon dieu, heureusement que tu es arrivé, ce n'est pas dans cet état qu'elle aurait pu se défendre » fit Ororo parfaitement consciente de ce que les humains étaient capables de faire à un mutant s'ils se sentaient en position de force.

Quelques élèves furent surpris de voir passer Logan avec une Jean Grey à nouveau inconsciente mais poursuivirent leur chemin sous la demande du Professeur, tandis que Wolverine répondait à Tornade :

- « Oh détrompe-toi, je trouve qu'elle tenait plutôt bien malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bu elle était toujours lucide, malade, mais lucide » fit Logan avant d'entamer la montée des escaliers, le Professeur prenant la route de l'ascenseur pour les rejoindre au premier étage.

Arrivée à la chambre de Jean, Ororo ouvrit la porte et Logan alla déposer la jeune femme sur le lit.

- « Elle savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne supportait pas l'alcool » fit Tornade, un regard triste sur sa meilleure amie.

- « Je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait » fit remarquer Wolverine.

Charles fit son apparition.

- « Je pense qu'elle recherchait surtout du réconfort » dit-il « Au moins, elle ne recommencera pas »

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en connais une qui va avoir une gueule de bois carabinée… » fit Logan.

Jean remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais cessa rapidement après avoir retrouvé le parfum apaisant que contenait encore l'oreiller de Scott.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	9. part 9

Jean remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais cessa rapidement après avoir retrouvé le parfum apaisant que contenait encore l'oreiller de Scott.

- « On devrait peut-être demander à Hank de l'ausculter ? » fit Tornade.

- « Pour une cuite ? » répondit Logan « Nan, ça n'a jamais tué personne –enfin sauf au volant– de l'aspirine et de l'eau, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut »

- « Et surtout du calme, de l'obscurité et du repos » ajouta le Fauve en entrant à son tour dans la pièce « Qu'a-t-elle bu ? » demanda-t-il à Logan.

- « Cinq ou six verres de cognac »

- « Cinq ou six ve… ? » répéta Tornade, sous la surprise.

- « Oui on peut dire qu'elle n'y est pas allée de main morte » admit Hank « Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ororo, Logan a raison, ce n'est qu'une cuite, elle va s'en remettre mais les blessures du cœur, elles, seront plus longues à cicatriser… »

Tornade ne contesta pas le jugement du Fauve, mais déclara :

- « Je préfère tout de même rester auprès d'elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose »

- « Oui, je m'en doutais » fit le Professeur « Mais tu sais, elle risque de dormir un bon bout de temps… »

- « Je sais…mais j'en ai besoin, c'est juste que… »

- « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Ororo » l'interrompit-il « Pas plus que quiconque d'entre-nous et moi en particulier. On ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine échappée, mais elle se serait vraisemblablement produite un jour ou l'autre »

- « Vous… ? » demanda la sorcière du temps.

- « Non, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le comprendre » sourit Charles avant d'inciter les autres à sortir de la chambre.

Il fit de même, laissant Tornade veiller sur sa meilleure amie. Cela dit, elle finit par réaliser que le Professeur avait raison –Jean ne re-émergerait pas avant le lendemain matin– et la mutante se résolut à retourner dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

Jean eut l'impression de sortir d'un coma et la première chose qui la frappa fut un atroce mal de tête lui enveloppant tout le crâne et dont le simple fait de penser aggravait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et gémit face à la douleur qui se répercuta dans sa tête**.**

La mutante eut quelques difficultés à rassembler ses esprits dans ces conditions, mais des souvenirs de la veille finirent par lui revenir en mémoire. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais comment était-elle revenue ici ? Logan…oui, il lui semblait que Logan était arrivé.

Elle fit la grimace face au goût désagréable qui emplissait sa bouche rendue pâteuse par sa gueule de bois et attrapa à l'aveuglette le verre d'eau qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants auparavant. Malheureusement, le remède fut pire que le mal et elle se retrouva prise d'une intense envie de vomir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se dirigea douloureusement vers la salle de bain qu'elle atteignit à temps malgré le concert de hard-rock qui se déroulait dans sa tête.

C'est lorsqu'elle se pencha pour se rincer la bouche au robinet du lavabo que la réalité revint à l'esprit de Jean, pas celle de la mort de Scott, non, celle-ci elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques instants, non….elle était enceinte, elle était enceinte et elle était allée se soûler…

- «…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? » murmura Jean alors qu'une vague d'angoisse la prenait à la gorge telle une bouffée de chaleur.

Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son ventre tandis que de l'autre elle se guidait sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de la soutenir plus longtemps. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ramena ses genoux contre elle, comme pour se protéger ou pour protéger la seule chose qui lui restait de Scott…Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi inconsciente ? Elle qui en plus était médecin ! Elle avait mit en péril sa grossesse, peut-être même qu'elle…non, elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, ce serait trop dur… Elle sentait déjà des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux mis-clos.

- « Jean ? » fit la voix d'Ororo après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre de la télépathe.

Ayant entendue son amie être malade, Tornade se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle alluma par réflexe ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Jean de douleur.

- « Oh, je suis désolée » s'excusa Ororo en éteignant précipitamment avant de s'approcher de Jean « Aller viens, je te ramène à ton lit » fit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas provoquer le mal de tête qui, à n'en point douter, tiraillait la jeune femme.

Elle l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit.

- « Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un Efferalgan ? »

Jean acquiesça doucement, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas contre-indiqué dans son état…mais de toutes manières avec ce qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà fait…se culpabilisa-t-elle intérieurement tandis que Ororo sortait de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Jean était toujours dans le même état d'esprit elle prit les comprimés que lui tendit son amie et les avala.

- « Je t'ai aussi apporté un paquet de gâteaux, ceux que tu préfères, ce serait bien que tu manges un peu… »

A sa grande surprise, Tornade vit la télépathe acquiescer de nouveau mais le plus surprenant fut de l'entendre parler (pour la première fois depuis cinq jours en ce qui la concernait) :

- « …Je suis irresponsable… » articula Jean, la tête dans son coussin.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Tornade une fois le choc d'entendre à nouveau sa voix passé.

La sorcière du temps s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda :

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Parce-que tu as fuguée et que tu es allée te soûler ? Jean, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est une réaction normale et je suis même certaine que Logan est allé dans un bar lors de sa viré d'avant hier… » essaya Ororo en souriant légèrement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jean hocha la tête malgré la douleur que cela lui provoqua de nouveau.

- « …Ce n'est pas ça…tu ne comprends pas… »

- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

- « …Je…je suis…je ne peux pas en parler… » répondit Jean faiblement « …je suis fatiguée… »

- « Rendors-toi, je vais m'assurer que les élèves ne fassent pas de bruit s'ils leur arrivaient de passer par cet étage »

Jean marmonna un « merci » et replongea dans un sommeil peu reposant et peuplé de cauchemars.

* * *

Jean passa la journée à dormir. Ce ne sont pas les nausées ou les autres symptômes désagréables d'une gueule de bois qui la dérangeait, non, elle avait peur, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette angoisse d'avoir mis en danger l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde cela ajouté au désespoir, elle ne pouvait se sentir plus mal.

Une fois que Logan fut passé lui apporter un plateau avec le repas du soir avant que lui-même ne descende manger avec les autres –Jean ayant décliné de se joindre à eux– elle prit une décision : il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net, elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie et passer une échographie….

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	10. part 10

* * *

Merci à Titedoph pour son review :-) !

Wen

* * *

Avant toutes choses, et malgré son mal de tête carabiné, elle se concentra et scanna l'Institut par télépathie pour s'assurer que tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, tout cela en prenant garde à ce que le Professeur ne repère pas son inspection. Une fois sûre que personne ne risquait d'avoir terminé de dîner avant une vingtaine de minutes, elle se leva, enfila des pantoufles, attendit quelques instants pour être certaine de ne pas être prise d'assaut par des nausées plus fortes que celles qui l'assaillaient déjà, et sortit en direction des sous-sols.

Jean rejoignit rapidement l'infirmerie, scanna une nouvelle fois douloureusement les environs, prépara l'échographe et s'installa sur une des tables d'auscultation, l'écran tourné vers elle. Elle releva son tee-shirt, appliqua du gel sur la surface de son ventre et s'arrêta de bouger pour pousser un profond soupir. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir, mais si elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait le faire maintenant.

Résolue, Jean régla l'appareil et le mis en route avant d'appliquer la sonde sur son ventre. Avant même de le voir apparaître sur l'écran, elle l'entendit …ce petit rythme rapide, les battements de cœurs de son bébé. Ce qu'elle ressentit à ce moment fut inexprimable. L'embryon ne mesurait qu'un peu plus de trois centimètres et n'avait encore que la silhouette du stade primitif de sa formation, mais il vivait, et son statut de médecin permit à Jean de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et de confirmer qu'elle devait être enceinte de plus de deux mois et demi.

Elle resta un moment les yeux rivés sur ce petit être. Elle devrait être heureuse et elle l'était, mais pourtant elle pleurait, elle pleurait de soulagement de voir que sa grossesse ne semblait pas avoir souffert de sa consommation d'alcool, mais aussi de devoir vivre ce moment seule alors qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de le partager avec Scott …il lui manquait tellement. Jean fut sortie de ses pensées douloureuses par un bruit provenant du couloir. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Rapidement, elle éteignit l'appareil, essuya le gel de son ventre et remit tout en place. Puis, elle alla chercher une boite de médicaments pour son mal de tête dans la pharmacie et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Hank entra dans le local.

- « Jean ? qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Comme elle le faisait depuis le drame, la jeune femme ne leva pas vraiment le regard vers lui.

- « …Je…je suis venue prendre une boite d'Efferalgan… » répondit-elle en la lui montrant par automatisme.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui dire la vérit ? Elle n'en avait même pas été capable auprès de sa meilleure amie le matin même, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

- « Oh » fit le Fauve avant de remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré.

Désolé de la voir aussi mal, mais sachant que ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt, il sortit un paquet de kleenex de sa poche et lui en tendit un. Jean l'accepta et s'essuya lentement les joues puis –encore sous l'émotion de cette première échographie– elle repartit en silence vers sa chambre et ne croisa personne d'autre.

* * *

Trois autres semaines s'écoulèrent, trois semaines durant lesquelles la vie reprit doucement son cours dans l'Institut Xavier, les étudiants recommençant à chahuter et les professeurs à les rappeler à l'ordre. Un nouvel élève était arrivé, il avait 12 ans et s'appelait Bryan. Le pouvoir engendré par sa mutation n'était pas encore clairement défini, mais il semblait qu'il était capable d'avoir des visions du passé, de l'avenir ou simplement des flashs d'évènements en train de se dérouler sans qu'il en soit directement témoin. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bryan fut très bien accueilli par les autres élèves et s'intégra rapidement au groupe. Les cours étaient assurés et avaient repris leur rythme habituel –les devoirs aussi au plus grand désolément des jeunes mutants– mais ce n'était rien comparé à la reprise des séances d'entraînement dans la salle des dangers assurées par Wolverine…

Depuis quelques temps, le Docteur Grey ne restait plus cloîtrée dans sa chambre et passait la plupart de ses journées dans le parc ou dans le salon, assise dans un des fauteuils près des fenêtres, restant perdues dans ses pensées, le regard vide, ou sommeillante, recherchant la compagnie sans vraiment en vouloir, souhaitait visiblement ne pas rester seule. Lorsque Malicia avait demandé au Professeur Xavier comment elle allait, celui-ci lui avait répondu que la jeune femme se remettait très doucement mais que ce serait long et que le fait qu'elle accepte de nouveau de se nourrir le rassurait. Malgré cela, il était visible que Jean avait le cœur brisé, elle ne parlait presque plus, ne souriait plus, ne levait quasiment plus son regard vers qui que ce soit. Elle semblait se trouver parmi-eux tout en étant ailleurs, elle pouvait rester des heures à la même place sans prêter attention aux mouvements ou aux discussions des personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Contrairement aux autres professeurs et amis de Jean, les élèves ne l'avaient pas revue éclater en sanglots depuis le jour de la mort de Scott, mais il n'était pas rare de voir des larmes s'écouler silencieusement le long des joues de la télépathe, et si elle venait à quitter la pièce pour s'isoler, ils ne doutaient pas des raisons. Elle ne s'était toujours pas résolue retirer les affaires de Scott de la chambre et les avaient laissées à leur place aucun de ses amis ne fit de commentaires à ce sujet, pour le moment elle en avait besoin, elle s'en séparerait le jour où elle sera prête.

Logan parcourait les couloirs de l'Institut pour s'assurer qu'aucun des élèves ne préparait un mauvais coup la veille de vacances, ceux-ci avaient toujours tendance à laisser de côté leur discipline. Cela dit, cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucune remontrance à faire, si ce n'est de demander à Kurt de cesser d'effrayer Kitty en se télé-portant volontairement aux moments les plus inattendus, ou à Evan de ne plus 'épingler' ses posters aux plafonds que ce soit dans sa chambre ou ailleurs. La plupart des autres jeunes mutants étaient déjà allés se coucher surtout après la journée que Logan leur avait fait passer et il faut dire que lui-même n'allait pas tarder à faire de même.

Alors qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa une Jean toujours aussi pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque :

- « Jean, je pense vraiment que tu devrais demander à Hank de t'ausculter, tu as mauvaise mine et cela même avec les circonstances »

- « …Logan, je suis médecin ne l'oublie pas… » répondit Jean d'un ton éteint avant de ne dire que ce qui était la vérit : «…ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas malade, ça va passer… »

- « Mmm » fit Logan semblant peu convaincu, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, elle était médecin et était la mieux placée pour parler de son état de santé. « Tu allais te coucher ? »

Jean acquiesça sans grande conviction, mais Wolverine savait qu'il était difficile à la jeune femme de retourner chaque soir dans cette chambre vide où elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule face à l'absence de Scott. Il lui souhaita malgré tout une bonne nuit et la laissa poursuivre son chemin, la suivant tristement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue.

* * *

Ororo ne parvenait pas à dormir c'était une nuit de pleine lune et cela avait toujours eu une incidence sur son sommeil…peut-être était-ce en rapport avec la nature de sa mutation ? Après tout, les éléments naturels fonctionnaient souvent en rapport avec les cycles lunaires, comme c'était le cas pour les marées par exemple. Tornade n'y avait jamais vraiment songé car après tout cela ne concernait qu'une nuit par mois et jamais à la même échelle rien de bien handicapant.

Dans la chambre de Jean –adjacente à la sienne– tout semblait calme, mais Tornade savait que son amie ne devait dormir que d'un sommeil léger et mouvement demain, Scott serait mort depuis un mois et la sorcière du temps se doutait que ce jour allait être particulièrement dur pour Jean.

Ororo l'avait entendu se lever il y a de cela une heure, son amie semblait encore avoir été malade. Tout comme les autres instructeurs de l'Institut, la santé de la jeune femme la préoccupait le temps s'écoulait mais Jean n'était toujours que l'ombre d'elle-même, ne parlant que rarement, les sentiments à fleur de peau. Au moins, depuis le jour où elle s'était enfuie, elle remangeait à peu-près normalement, mais toujours à contrecœur, et il était exceptionnel de la voir tourner autour de la cuisine surtout si un plat était en préparation et cela même si les odeurs étaient alléchantes et attiraient tous les élèves.

Tornade poussa un soupir et se tourna dans son lit. Malgré que la chambre de Wolverine ne se situe pas à côté de la sienne, quelques puissants ronflements résonnaient il faut dire qu'il avait eu du fil à retordre en organisant cette séance d'entraînement en plein air la veille impliquant tous les élèves de l'Institut et sans Cyclope…

C'est au fil de ses pensées que Ororo finit par fermer l'œil quelques heures.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	11. part 11

Merci à Titedoph pour son review :-) !

Wen

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis la mort de Scott, Jean s'était réveillée dans ce lit devenu trop grand, froid et hostile. Le parfum de l'homme qu'elle aimait commençait à disparaître et ce sentiment de solitude ne faisait que s'accroître. Seule une chose l'aidait à tenir : l'enfant qu'elle portait, l'enfant de Scott, le fruit de leur amour.

Sa grossesse ne se faisait pas oublier et ne lui épargnait pas ses perpétuelles nausées qui n'avaient de '_matinales_' que le nom. Jean se rattachait à ce bébé, il l'aidait à accepter l'idée de devoir se lever le matin pour passer une nouvelle journée et cela malgré l'absence de son âme-sœur.

Jean commençait à voir un léger renflement se dessiner sous sa taille sa poitrine avait elle aussi gonflée, mais des vêtements amples suffisaient à camoufler ces métamorphoses. Petit à petit, son futur enfant se développait et la télépathe qu'elle était ne rendait que plus forts les liens se tissant entre elle et lui. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à annoncer sa grossesse à ses amis, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable même si elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus le cacher bien longtemps. Malgré cela, elle ne parvenait qu'à survive et ne pouvait que prendre ses responsabilités vis à vis de cet enfant qui n'avait pas à payer du drame qui avait coûté la vie de son père. Jean devait s'efforcer de construire une vie sans Scott, chaque jour valait sa peine, chaque jour était un combat, mais elle devait le faire pour leur enfant.

Jean procéda comme d'habitude et avala quelque chose avant de se lever –une vingtaine de minutes plus tard– pour éviter d'avoir l'estomac retourné en se mettant sur ses pieds. Cela dit, malgré cette précaution, après s'être rapidement lavée et avoir enfilé quelque chose d'ample, c'est toujours aussi nauséeuse qu'elle quitta sa chambre, ne voulant pas y rester seule.

Il n'était pas encore 8h, mais elle pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Malgré le mal-être redoublant à l'odeur des pan-cakes ou pire, à celle des œufs, elle se résolut à s'y rendre lentement elle ne resterait pas seule dans le salon, pas aujourd'hui.

C'était Ororo. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le programme passant sur la télé, elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour les instructeurs.

- « Jean…. ! » sursauta Tornade lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence « Tu m'as fait peur Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

La télépathe fit un signe de tête négatif, refoulant la nausée engendrée à cette simple suggestion. Elle s'assit silencieusement à la table, portant son regard sur l'émission télé sans vraiment la voir, tout en écoutant Ororo qui faisait de son mieux pour engager la conversation.

- « Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des vacances des élèves alors je pense que nous sommes tranquilles pour un moment, ils vont tous faire la grasse matinée, surtout après la journée d'hier »

Jean ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'à cette période de l'année, elle et Scott profitaient toujours de ces jours de liberté pour s'éloigner un peu de l'Institut et se retrouver tous les deux…

Ororo, remarquant que son amie venait de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, lui laissa quelques instants, s'occupant du café jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende pousser un léger soupir. Tornade lui jeta alors un regard compréhensif et déclara :

- « Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué –ou bien si Hank ou Logan t'en ont parlé– mais Malicia fait de gros progrès et devrait bientôt parvenir à contrôler ses pouvoirs »

Jean détourna momentanément les yeux de l'écran de télévision, sans lever le regard vers son amie pour autant, et dit d'une voix neutre :

- « …c'est bien pour elle, je savais qu'elle y arriverait…grâce à ça elle n'aura plus peur d'elle-même… »

Ororo savait que le manque d'enthousiasme de Jean n'était pas à prendre à la lettre et que la phrase complète qu'elle venait de formuler prouvait qu'elle était contente pour la jeune mutante. En plus, un jour comme celui-ci, un mois après la mort de Scott, l'état émotionnel de Jean était au plus bas, et depuis le drame elle était toujours plus renfermée les lundi.

- « Je t'ai entendue te lever cette nuit » fit la sorcière du temps en éteignant la cafetière avant de s'approcher un peu de son amie « Tu as encore été malade ? »

La télépathe acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- « …ce n'est rien …» fit-elle dans l'espoir de clore la discussion.

- « Mais il n'empêche que ça dure » fit remarquer la mutante d'une voix posée « Jean, je me fais du souci pour toi, pas seulement émotionnellement mais aussi physiquement. Tu ne manges presque rien et ce que tu acceptes d'avaler en plus tu ne le gardes pas toujours Tu ne supportes plus certaines odeurs, tu es blanche comme un linge, tu passes ton temps à dormir –pourtant tu sembles toujours aussi fatiguée– tu… » Ororo s'interrompit la bouche ouverte. En associant tous ces symptômes quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit, quelque chose de tellement évident qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt… « …Oh mon dieu Jean, tu es enceinte c'est ça ? » s'enquit en espérant ne pas se méprendre.

La jeune mutant se tendit à ses mots sans pour autant quitter la télé des yeux, mais Tornade n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau surtout que la réaction de Jean ne faisait qu'accentuer ses présomptions.

- « C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Jean, s'il te plait regarde-moi » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce « Jean, regarde-moi »

La télépathe ferma les yeux quelques instants, poussa un léger soupir pour se donner du courage, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers Ororo et de lever son regard vers elle pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- « J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu es enceinte ? »

Jean baissa de nouveau les yeux, se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça :

- «…d'environ trois mois et demis… » dit-elle avant même que Ororo ne lui pose la question « …je le sais depuis un mois, jour pour jour… » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une larme, bientôt suivie par une autre, échappait à son contrôle et se frayait un chemin le long de sa joue.

Tornade venait de se laisser doucement tomber sur une chaise à côté d'elle et mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions.

- « Un mois jour pour jour…mais alors….oh mon dieu, le jour où tu étais si radieuse sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi, le jour o »

Jean ne chercha même plus à retenir ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à silencieusement s'écouler Tornade y vit la réponse à sa question, mais une autre se présenta :

- « Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis Jean ? » s'enquit-elle en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

- «… je….je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas... » articula Jean en passant son autre main sur ses joues, ne balayant les larmes que momentanément « …quelque chose m'en empêchait…j'avais peur...peur qu'en le rendant officiel je ne risque de le perdre lui aussi…. » dit-elle avant d'étouffer un sanglot « …ce bébé…c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui…c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de Scott… »

Tornade sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- « Est-ce que…est-ce qu'**_IL_** le savait ? » s'enquit-elle avec tact.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	12. part 12

Merci à Titedoph pour son nouveau review :-) !

Wen

* * *

- « Est-ce que…est-ce qu'**_IL_** le savait ? » s'enquit-elle avec tact.

Jean se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, cherchant visiblement à refouler encore un peu ses émotions.

- « …non… » articula-t-elle avant de poursuivre «…je…je me doutais que j'étais enceinte…mais je…je voulais vérifier…quand je l'ai su…j'ai décidé d'attendre notre soirée à son retour…mais il n'est jamais revenu….Je…Oh Ororo, il me manque tellement… !! » termina-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots pour de bon, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

La sorcière du temps ne put retenir ses propres larmes plus longtemps et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elles venaient d'avoir la plus longue conversation depuis le drame et celle-ci venait de révéler un secret gardé enfoui depuis tout ce temps. Jean lui semblait encore plus fragile que jamais et Ororo avait peur de la briser. Elle n'en revenait pas, sa meilleure amie attendait un bébé, elle qui ne semblait même plus capable d'envisager son propre futur…mais en même temps ce dernier l'aidait à continuer.

Logan apparut dans la cuisine et s'immobilisa en voyant la scène. Ororo lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir et il ne protesta pas bien que voir Jean dans cet état lui arrachait le cœur (Et cela même si de nombreux élèves l'en croyaient dépourvu).

Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant Jean s'épuiser, Tornade l'aida à se lever et la guida dans le salon Wolverine ne les suivit pas, respectant sa demande.

- « Tiens, allonges-toi l »

La télépathe s'étendit sur le sofa et poussa un long soupir avant de sécher ses larmes dont le flot commençait à s'atténuer. Elle ressentait un immense coup de fatigue tout à coup et sentait ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes toutes ses émotions l'avaient exténuée.

- « Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit Tornade, accroupie près d'elle « Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque chose ? de quoi déjeuner ?»

- « …ne me parle pas de nourriture… »

Tornade sourit légèrement à sa remarque, faisant allusion aux nausées accompagnant une grossesse, avant de voir Jean frissonner.

- « Alors peut-être qu'une couverture…? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, Ororo se remit sur ses pieds :

- « Bien, je reviens » fit-elle doucement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle étendait le lainage sur son amie et déclarait :

- « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ces temps-ci tu portais toujours des vêtements amples alors que tu n'en as pas beaucoup, tu commençais à prendre des formes… »

Jean confirma d'un léger mouvement de tête, les yeux à moitié-fermés, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Ororo s'apprêtait à la laisser se reposer, mais lui posa une dernière question :

- « Est-ce que tu veux que je l'annonce aux autres ? ou bien… »

- « …non, fais-le… » répondit Jean.

Ororo accepta et alla légèrement tirer les rideaux du salon avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque Tornade revint dans la cuisine, elle y retrouva le Professeur Xavier et Hank en plus de Logan, ce dernier ayant visiblement fait part aux autres de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé les deux amies. Les trois hommes la regardèrent sans poser de question tandis qu'elle allait se servir un verre de lait qu'elle but lentement, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

- « Alors ? » finit par demander Wolverine, sa patience ayant des limites bien connues « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait autre chose pour que tu ai voulu rester seule avec elle »

La sorcière du temps s'assit à la table de la cuisine et resta silencieuse encore quelques instants avant de finir par acquiescer :

- « Oui, il y avait autre chose. Vous vous souvenez que le fait de voir Jean manger de nouveau nous rassurait, quand nous disions même qu'au moins elle avait quelque chose dans le ventre ? »

Tous trois acquiescèrent, semblant plus ou moins voir où Ororo voulait en venir :

- « …Et bien nous ne croyions pas si bien dire, Jean est enceinte » annonça-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? Mais comment ? Quand je l'ai retrouvée au bar elle… »

- « Non non non Logan, tu ne comprends pas » l'arrêta Tornade en voyant que celui-ci partait sur une mauvaise piste « Elle est enceinte de Scott, en fait elle est enceinte d'environ trois moins et demi et c'est cette nouvelle qui l'avait rendue si heureuse le mois dernier sans que nous ne sachions pourquoi…. »

- « Mon dieu… » fit le Professeur d'une voix accablée en comprenant immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire « alors le jour qui aurait dû être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie a aussi été celui ayant vu son pire cauchemar arriver….Je suppose que Scott ne l'a donc jamais appris ? » demanda-t-il.

Ororo acquiesça tristement.

- « Et elle est restée avec ce secret pendant toutes ces semaines, alors que nous aurions pu la soutenir ? » fit Hank, incrédule.

Charles reprit la parole :

- « Je suppose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nous en parler, quelque chose devait l'en empêcher ou lui faire peur c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai moi-même jamais su –même les rares fois où j'ai dû entrer dans son esprit– et qu'elle ne l'a jamais projeté involontairement… »

Tornade acquiesça.

- « Et là ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a dit, c'est moi qui l'ai compris soudainement » précisa-t-elle avant d'ajouter, « Je vous avoue qu'au début je me suis sentie un peu déçue de savoir qu'elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais après j'ai compris : elle venait de perdre Scott et avait peur de perdre aussi le bébé qu'elle attendait »

- « Mais ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'elle ne l'ai jamais laissé échapper » fit remarquer Hank, « ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'une femme cache surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une grossesse désirée, et je suis persuadé que s'en est une »

- « Dans d'autres circonstances tu sais bien qu'elle nous l'aurait dit » expliqua Tornade « elle voulait simplement que Scott soit le premier à l'apprendre…Pauvre Jean…. »

Elle resta songeuse quelques instants avant de réaliser quelque chose :

- « …Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'elle a failli me le dire le lendemain de sa fugue… » fit Ororo.

Les trois autres mutants lui offrirent un regard l'incitant à poursuivre.

- « Je l'ai retrouvée en larmes dans sa salle de bain ce jour l et –après l'avoir aidé à rejoindre son lit– elle m'a dit quelque chose, elle m'a dit qu'elle était '_inconsciente'_ ou plus exactement qu'elle était '_irresponsable'_, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en expliquer les raisons même si elle m'avait semblé en avoir l'intention en commençant sa phrase… » fit Tornade « Maintenant je comprends, elle culpabilisait par rapport à son béb »

- « Alors, si tu as raison…» commença Hank tout aussi songeur « Lorsque je l'ai trouvée à l'infirmerie le soir même, quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue que pour y prendre une boite d'Efferalgan… »

- « Tu songes à des examens, comme une échographie par exemple ? » s'enquit le Professeur.

- « Oui, elle avait le matériel et les compétences pour le faire elle-même » acquiesça le Fauve.

- « Elle va avoir besoin de nous, surtout dans ces circonstances enceinte, elle est émotionnellement plus fragile » déclara Tornade.

- « En plus, à ma connaissance, cette grossesse est la première engendrée par deux mutants, qui plus est de classe Alpha. »

Le Professeur acquiesça.

- « Et où est-elle maintenant ? » demanda Logan.

- « Dans le salon, je l'ai installée sur le canapé pour qu'elle s'y repose » répondit Ororo « Pleurer comme ça l'avait vidée, elle s'endormait avant même que je la laisse, c'est elle qui a préféré que je vous annonce sa grossesse »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, chacun s'étant retranché dans ses pensées.

* * *

Il se trouvait dans cette cellule exiguë depuis des mois, ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que des semaines ? Il n'en savait rien, son esprit était resté longtemps embrouillé par les tranquillisants qui lui avaient été administrés et, de toutes manières, le temps n'avait guère d'importance, plus maintenant…

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	13. part 13

Merci à Titedoph pour son review :-) !

Wen

Il se trouvait dans cette cellule exiguë depuis des mois, ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que des semaines ? Il n'en savait rien, son esprit était resté longtemps embrouillé par les tranquillisants qui lui avaient été administrés et, de toutes manières, le temps n'avait guère d'importance, plus maintenant. Il avait beau voir de nouveau autrement que dans des nuances de rouges depuis quelques jours, il n'avait rien à observer si ce n'est des barreaux de fer et une rudimentaire salle de bain sans miroir…ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'en serve pour se donner la mort, le jeune homme le savait aucun objet pouvant lui servir à parvenir à cette fin n'était laissé à sa disposition, on lui avait même retiré ses chaussures au cas où il utiliserait les lacets à mauvais escients…

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et une femme à l'étrange peau bleue écailleuse et aux allures félines vint faire passer un plateau repas par une trappe et repartit après lui avoir adressé un sourire perfide. Scott ne leva même pas son regard vers elle, pas plus qu'il ne fit de mouvement vers la nourriture. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Durant quelques secondes, il retrouva Jean, pleine de vie, telle qu'il se le rappelait, mais rapidement la réalité vint reprendre le dessus et il revécu l'horreur de la mort de la jeune femme, couverte de sang, son regard exprimant douleur et peur, poussant son dernier soupir dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se fasse assommer par derrière.

* * *

Mystique passa devant quelques autres membres de la confrérie et rejoignit Magnéto.

- « Alors ? » s'enquit Eric.

- « Pas de changement » répondit la mutante d'une voix énigmatique, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Je vous l'avais dit » fit un homme au visage partiellement mangé par sa chevelure « Même sans les tranquillisants il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie »

- « Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une Mastermind » répondit Magnéto d'un ton réfléchit « Cela dit je dois avouer que tu as bien travaillé. Mystique, donne-lui ce qu'il mérite et laisse-le repartir »

La métamorphe acquiesça d'un regard et s'éloigna, Mastermind sur ses talons.

Magnéto, se retrouvant seul, attira une chaise métallique vers lui et s'assit lentement, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Quelques mois auparavant, malgré l'intervention de Mystique pour mettre Charles Xavier hors jeu et ainsi l'empêcher de découvrir ses plans à l'aide du Cérébro, le projet de Magnéto avait échoué. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Jean Grey, l'une des élèves fétiches de son _'vieil ami'_ –entre autre télépathe– était parvenue à utiliser l'appareil et à le localiser permettant ainsi au leader des X-Men –alias Scott Summers– de mener une attaque contre lui et ses acolytes. A cause de l'obstination de Charles Xavier et de ses deux premiers élèves, Magnéto avait perdu sa machine, n'était pas parvenu à ses fins et avait faillit se faire prendre par les autorités alors qu'il n'était pas apte à se défendre à cause de la précédente attaque de Cyclope.

La rancœur l'avait animé pendant des mois mais il avait trouvé comment se venger de tous les trois en même temps…Mais pour cela il n'avait pas été question de tuer un seul des X-Men, non, ça aurait été trop facile il avait donc fait appel à la stratégie et aux subterfuges : Jean Grey et Charles Xavier souffraient car ils croyaient leur amour ou leur fils spirituel mort dans l'accident d'avion que Magnéto avait provoqu et le leader des X-Men souffrait tout autant –car grâce à l'aide de Mastermind qui avait modifié sa mémoire– celui-ci était persuadé que celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde était morte dans ses bras.

Tout avait fonctionné comme il l'avait prévu, il avait provoqué le crash du vol _TCA2413_ mais en avait adoucie la collision avec le sol pour en extraire Scott Summers avant d'autoriser Pyro à s'occuper de l'appareil. Et pour la cinquantaine de passagers ? ce n'étaient que des humains après tout, et un jour ou l'autre ils auraient menacée la vie de mutants.

Pour éviter que Cerebro ne repère par hasard la signature psychique de leur prisonnier, Magnéto s'était contenté de l'emmener dans son sanctuaire, la matière entourant le bâtiment étant similaire à celle utilisée pour son casque, Scott Summers n'avait aucune chance d'être retrouvé d'autant plus qu'il était officiellement décéd

Pour le reste, Cyclope tirant son pouvoir du soleil, il avait suffit à Magnéto de le mettre sous tranquillisants et de le garder à l'abri de toute lumière solaire jusqu'à ce que les rayons dévastateurs qu'envoyaient ses yeux ne s'épuisent.

Ce délai était désormais écoulé, ils n'avaient plus à craindre de la mutation de Scott, et les tranquillisants avaient cessé d'assommer le jeune homme pour le laisser pleinement souffrir de la perte de sa Jean Grey. Et, qui sait, Magnéto pourra peut-être essayer de lui extirper quelques informations…

Toute cette mise en scène était machiavélique, mais ces trois X-Men avaient anéanti un rêve que Magnéto avait mis des années à mettre au point.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine plus tard à l'Institut.

- « Hank, tu es l ? » demanda Ororo tout en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie avant de voir que ce dernier n'était pas seul, en effet Jean s'était installée sur une des tables d'auscultation. « Une échographie ? Est-ce que je peux…? » s'enquit la sorcière du temps en direction de sa meilleure amie.

- « Bien sûr… » répondit Jean.

- « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » demanda le Fauve à Tornade.

- « Hein ? oh, juste te dire que le Professeur avait fini de lire ta dernière étude, mais chaque chose en son temps » répondit Ororo.

Hank sourit et finit d'étaler le gel sur le ventre légèrement renflé de la télépathe et y appliqua la sonde. Comme la fois précédente, le son d'un battement de cœur plus rapide que celui de Jean se fit entendre avant même que l'image n'apparaisse sur l'écran.

- « C'est celui du béb ? »

- « Oui Tornade » répondit Hank « Et voilà le petit baigneur… » fit-il alors que la forme mouvante du fœtus apparaissait en partie sur l'écran.

- « Oh, c'est incroyable, c'est…oui, c'est sa tête c'est ça ? …Oh Jean, tu te rends compte ? » s'extasia Ororo.

La future mère gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran, une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres. Hank fit les relevés nécessaires et poursuivit l'échographie.

- « Ah, Jean, je peux te dire que tu attends… »

Mais la jeune femme, sachant aussi bien que lui '_lire'_ une échographie termina sa phrase d'une voix emplie d'émotion :

- « Un garçon… »

- « Oui, un garçon » confirma Hank en souriant.

Pendant quelques instants, un peu de vie revint animer les yeux de Jean, mais le voile de tristesse finit par les recouvrir et des larmes firent leur apparition.

- « Je suis désolée… » fit-elle en passant une main sur ses joues.

- « Non, tu n'as pas l'être, nous comprenons Jean, et puis les hormones ne sont pas là pour t'aider » supposa Ororo d'une voix amicale.

Hank reposa les yeux sur l'écran et déclara :

- « En tous cas –comme tu peux le voir– en ce qui concerne ta grossesse tout est en ordre, le fœtus a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut et il est tout à fait dans les normes question poids ou taille pour quatre mois de développement….eh regardez, il commence à donner des coups » montra-t-il à l'écran.

- « C'est dingue… » sourit Tornade « Tu l'as senti ? » demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

- « C'est encore trop tôt… » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires Hank donna une serviette à Jean pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le gel de son abdomen et lui tendit une cassette après l'avoir extraite d'un magnétoscope situé sous l'échographe.

- « J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de garder ces premières images »

Jean hocha la tête pour le remercier et arrangea ses vêtements avant de descendre de la table.

- « Je pense qu'il n'est même pas utile de la ranger » ajouta Hank « Je connais une ou deux personnes qui seraient ravies de la visionner, même si l'une d'entre elle aura peut-être quelque mal à l'admettre… »

- « Logan… » supposa Ororo en souriant.

A suivre….

Reviews s'il vous plait !!


	14. part 14

Merci à petitdoph pour son review

Wen

* * *

Plus de trois semaines supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Jean restait l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été bien que sa grossesse l'aidait vraiment à continuer à avancer. Elle ne parlait guère plus qu'auparavant, se contentant de répondre quand elle était sollicitée, mais le faisait d'une voix un peu moins éteinte depuis quelque temps.

En ce début Octobre le temps était pluvieux et tout le monde était resté à l'intérieur et s'occupait ça et là à leur manière, certains en profitant pour écrire à leurs familles, d'autre pour étudier. La moitié des élèves traînassaient dans le salon où Hank et le Professeur se disputaient une partie d'échec sous le regard de Ororo. Dans un coin, Logan lisait le journal en grommelant de temps en temps alors que Jean était à moitié allongée dans un des canapés et lisait un livre que lui avait offert le Professeur quelques jours auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard la télépathe ferma son bouquin et –après avoir attendu quelques instants en position assise pour ne pas avoir de vertige– se leva. Elle s'apprêtait à avancer lorsqu'elle ressentit quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'il lui avait semblé percevoir par moments les jours précédents mais que cette fois-ci elle n'eut aucun doute à identifier, et le calme relatif régnant dans le salon fit que son hoquet de surprise ne passa pas inaperçu…

- « Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquirent ses amis en levant leur tête vers elle.

Tous les regards avaient convergés vers elle, mais elle semblait comme dans une sorte de transe et avait posé les mains sur son ventre, un sourire –le plus beau depuis des semaines– éclairant son visage :

- « Je…Je l'ai senti bouger, il m'a donné un coup, il… » répondit-elle avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse tout comme son sourire.

Elle détourna la tête en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure puis sortit de la pièce.

- « Jean, attends ! » fit Ororo, perplexe de ce soudain changement d'humeur alors que l'instant précédent sa meilleure amie arborait un sourire.

La sorcière du temps se leva, mais Logan la retint :

- « Non, laisse-la Ororo, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule »

- « Mais… »

- « Il a raison Tornade » acquiesça le Professeur.

Une des élèves d'environ neuf ans, arrivée récemment et présente dans la pièce lors de l'événement, demanda :

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? »

Charles lui offrit un sourire conciliant et déclara :

- « Tu sais Annie, lorsqu'un couple attends un enfant, ils partagent en particulier certains moments. Ta maman par exemple a vraisemblablement dû faire ressentir à ton papa les premiers coups que tu lui as donné en apposant sa main sur son ventre » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce « et Jean…, Jean ne peut pas partager ses moments avec le père de son bébé et c'est très dur pour elle, ça fait peser encore plus son absence, tu comprends ? »

La petite acquiesça avant de froncer les sourcils :

- « Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas restée ? On aurait pu la consoler »

Le Professeur, sensible devant son innocence, lui offrit un nouveau sourire :

- « Quelques fois les adultes ont besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls »

Annie parut partiellement convaincue par cette explication mais reporta de nouveau son attention vers le dessin qui l'occupait jusqu'à présent. Le Professeur, lui, poussa un soupir avant de relever ses boucliers mentaux dont l'accès lui permettait de ressentir la douleur de Jean. Il savait qu'elle était sortie et s'était rendue au bord du lac, mais il devait se retenir de la rejoindre, il devait lui accorder sa volonté implicite de rester seule.

* * *

La grande salle de réception n'était jamais aussi remplie que lors de ces journées annuelles de rencontre parents/professeurs données à la mi-octobre. Bien sûr, tous les élèves n'avaient pas gardé de contact avec leurs parents –la plupart d'entre eux ayant été rejetés à la découverte de leur mutation–, mais pour ceux dont les familles étaient restées soudées, il était important d'entretenir des relations de confiance et cette journée s'y prêtait particulièrement. Malgré tout, tous les élèves étaient invités à assister à cette petite réception et aucun ne manquait à l'appel ne serait-ce que pour déguster les mets des buffets.

Un brouhaha emplissait la salle, des frères et sœurs des élèves couraient dans tous les sens, de petits groupes s'étaient formés autour des buffets. Tous avaient fait attention à leurs tenues, surtout en ce qui concernait les membres des familles des élèves. Jean avait fini par accepter d'être présente et avait elle aussi essayé de faire un effort sur son apparence. Elle avait enfilée une robe longue de grossesse en laine que lui avait offert Ororo quelques jours auparavant, et avait attachés ses cheveux en chignon. Enceinte d'environ cinq mois, elle ne pouvait plus camoufler son ventre surtout que la robe chaussette épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ainsi coiffée et habillée, elle était ravissante, mais son regard –souligné par de légers cernes produits par un manque de sommeil dû aux cauchemars et aux mouvements du bébé– trahissait la blessure de son cœur toujours aussi présente.

Depuis le début de la réception, Jean avait reçu des sympathies de la plupart des parents d'élèves et la mère de Kitty n'y fit pas exception lorsque celle-ci vint lui parler :

- « Docteur Grey, j'ai appris pour le professeur Summers et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances les plus sincères »

- « Je vous remercie Madame Pryde »

Comme précédemment, Ororo –se trouvant à quelques pas avec d'autres convives– se tendit imperceptiblement à ces mots, craignant que cela ne secoue son amie mais, malgré que ce soit bien la sixième fois qu'on lui présentait des condoléances, elle semblait tenir le coup et ne pas avoir les émotions trop à fleur de peau. La sorcière du temps reprit donc sa discussion avec les parents de Samuel et ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle vit la jeune mutante s'éloigner rapidement.

- « Excusez-moi » fit-elle auprès de ses interlocuteurs avant de se diriger à sa suite, mais le Professeur Xavier l'arrêta en chemin, répondant à sa question implicite par la même occasion :

- « Je pense que le fait de voir la sœur de Jubilée enceinte aux côtés de son mari la cajolant l'a quelque peu éprouvée » lui dit-il en lui indiquant un couple discutant avec Hank d'un signe de tête.

Tornade regarda dans la direction et vit de quoi il parlait.

- « Oh non… » fit-elle « je vais aller la voir »

- « Non, laisse Ororo, je vais m'en charger » lui dit-il avant de diriger son fauteuil vers la sortie du salon.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le calme.

- « Jean ? » appela-t-il en parcourant le couloir.

Passant devant une des salles communes, il entendit un sanglot étouffé et dirigea son fauteuil sur sa gauche.

- « Jean ? »

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et finit par l'apercevoir, assise contre le mur une main sur son ventre, les genoux repliés servant de support à un de ses coudes tandis qu'elle soutenait son front de sa main droite.

R&R SVP !!


	15. part 15

Merci à petitdoph pour son review

Wen

* * *

En entendant arriver le Professeur, la jeune femme leva des yeux ruisselants de larmes vers lui :

- «… Je…je suis désolée…je n'ai pas pu… »

- « Je sais Jean » lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser »

Cela ne calma pas ses larmes. Fichu fauteuil et fichues jambes ! Il aimerait tellement pouvoir la serrer contre lui comme un père l'aurait fait, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- « Quand je pense que j'ai moi-même insisté pour que tu assistes à cette journée » fit Charles « Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait un couple de futurs parents, je t'y aurais prépar »

Jean hocha la tête doucement :

- « …Non, c'est à moi de le supporter…je dois apprendre à accepter de voir ce genre de choses…mais c'est tellement dur…Scott… »

- « Oui, Scott aurait aimé être auprès de toi, il aurait tout donné pour t'accompagner durant la grossesse de votre enfant, mais le destin en a voulu autrement » fit Charles d'une voix emplie de compassion « Tu arriveras à réapprendre à vivre Jean, je le sais. »

Il lui sourit en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha doucement la tête sans réelle conviction avant de sursauter légèrement et de déplacer sa main sur son ventre en esquissant un pâle sourire.

- « Le bébé vient de me donner un autre coup de pied »

- « Je peux ? » demanda le Professeur.

Jean comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et acquiesça en séchant ses larmes.

- « Bien sûr, attendez… » fit-elle en se relevant pour s'assoire sur une chaise à la hauteur de Charles « Ce sera plus confortable pour vous comme ça » lui dit-elle avant de prendre la main de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père depuis toutes ses années et de la poser sur son ventre là où le dernier coup avait été donné.

Comme si le bébé savait qu'il avait une assistance, il reproduit sa petite chorégraphie et le Professeur sourit largement en le sentant sous sa paume, comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

- « Il bouge beaucoup en ce moment »

- « Oui, surtout la nuit… » acquiesça Jean.

Wolverine fit son apparition dans la pièce :

- « Ah vous êtes l nous allions partir pour le tour dans le parc » dit-il avant d'adresser un regard protecteur sur Jean « Ça va aller ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de… »

- « Non, ça va aller… » le coupa-t-elle « …Il faut que je m'y fasse et je dois bien lui faire prendre l'air de temps en temps et le laisser entendre les sons extérieurs » ajouta-t-elle en faisant allusion à son bébé, caressant son ventre.

En fait, elle était également sortie au cours de la semaine précédente pour accompagner Hank et sa classe de zoologie au parc animalier de la ville, sous l'insistance de Ororo qui souhaitait absolument la faire un peu sortir de l'Institut mais ils savaient qu'elle n'avait dit cela que pour servir de prétexte à sa propre motivation, tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis la mort de Scott, elle le faisait pour son futur enfant.

* * *

Cette semaine, Jean était mal il faut dire que la semaine précédente, celle qui avait suivie la réception, avait été riche en événements difficiles pour la jeune femme et son moral s'en faisait ressentir. Tout d'abord, il y avait eut le jour où aurait dû se dérouler l'anniversaire de Scott ce jour-là Jean était restée dans sa chambre et demeura relativement muette durant ceux qui suivirent. Trois jours après, alors qu'émotionnellement Jean n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, un nouvel accident d'avion eut lieu dans le même Etat que celui qui avait coûté la vie à Scott et il avait fallu qu'elle se trouve dans la pièce lorsque le flash-info passa à la télé, ne manquant pas de rappeler le crash du vol _TCA2413_ et d'en montrer des images. La réaction de Jean avait était immédiate et à vrai dire, Logan et Ororo avait même eu peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse tellement elle était devenue pâle avant de se mettre à trembler. Ils s'étaient hâtés d'éteindre le poste et d'aider la jeune femme à s'assoire pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Les nuits qui s'écoulaient désormais n'étaient qu'une succession de cauchemars et il était rare que Jean ne s'endorme pour un sommeil paisible. Un soir, au début de cette semaine, les professeurs et les élèves s'étaient réunis dans une des salles-communes pour regarder un film grand public. Le nombre de fauteuils et de sofas n'étant pas à plaindre, Jean avait pu s'allonger sur un des canapés et avait fini par se laisser bercer par les sons ambiants.

Lorsque le programme télé toucha à sa fin, Ororo fit signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit en leur indiquant la jeune femme endormie d'un signe de tête. Les élèves leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit à voix basse et montèrent se coucher, laissant les professeurs face à un dilemme :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Logan « Je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre ? »

Le Professeur Xavier secoua la tête.

- « Non, ça la réveillerait. Laissons-la dormir ici, le canapé est confortable et cette fois-ci elle ne fait pas de rêves désagréables » dit-il après avoir légèrement effleuré l'esprit de Jean.

- « Bien » approuva Tornade en s'approchant pour étendre doucement une couverture sur sa meilleure amie, le lainage épousant les formes maternelles qu'avait prises la jeune femme.

Tous quittèrent alors la pièce et allèrent se coucher à leur tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Logan se leva au milieu de la nuit pour boire une bière et faire son inspection habituelle et son ouie hypersensible ne tarda pas à l'informer que Jean ne dormait plus aussi paisiblement. Lorsque il entra dans la pièce, il découvrit une télépathe tremblante et gémissante dans son sommeil, la couverture ayant depuis longtemps glissé sur le sol il se dirigea vers elle pour la réveiller, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- « SCOTT !! »

Jean venait de se réveiller en sursaut et s'était redressée, la respiration haletante. Elle porta la main à son ventre, laissant l'autre glisser sur son visage comme pour chasser ces images. Semblant secouée, elle pivota pour se retrouver assise, le dos calé contre le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre elle.

- « Ça va aller ? »

Jean sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Logan, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et à vrai dire, c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- « Hey, ce n'est que moi » fit Wolverine d'un de ses tons les plus apaisants avant de réitérer « Ça va aller ? »

- « Ais-je vraiment le choix…? » répondit Jean sans fermeté avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un long soupir.

- « Encore un cauchemar impliquant Scott ? » demanda Logan en s'asseyant au bord du canapé.

Jean hocha doucement la tête et balaya une larme qui avait frayé son chemin le long d'une de ses joues. Logan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui, Jean ne résista pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wolverine, gardant le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser filtrer son affection, même pour elle qui avait réussi à amadouer son sale caractère dès son arrivée à l'Institut, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Depuis, elle avait grandi et était devenu une femme qui allait devenir mère dans quelques mois, lui était resté le même autant physiquement qu'intérieurement.

Logan ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de finir par demander :

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

- « Non »

- « Tu veux un verre d'eau ou autre chose ? »

Cette fois-ci elle accepta, Logan hocha la tête d'une mimique compréhensive se leva pour aller chercher la boisson tandis que Jean récupérait la couverture par télékinésie et s'y enveloppait, passant ses mains sur son ventre, le regard triste.

R&R SVP !!


	16. part 16

Mais les cauchemars devinrent de plus en plus violents au cours de la semaine et cette fois-ci, ce fut Ororo qui en fut particulièrement témoin…

_Jean se retrouvait dans un avion, un avion qu'elle finissait par trop bien connaître, le genre d'avion qu'avait dû prendre Scott. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle n'en avait que trop l'habitude ces derniers jours où des cauchemars étaient venus remplacer les rêves apaisants où la jeune femme cherchait jusqu'à présent refuge. Déjà, une agitation régnait dans la cabine, Jean se doutait que tout allait encore tourner au drame, mais elle ne put pas s'en empêcher et balaya des yeux les occupants de l'appareil. En quelques instants son regard se posa inéluctablement sur un jeune homme aux lunettes de soleils couleur rubis. Comme les autres fois, son cœur se serra à cette vision, elle se sentit submergée par des centaines d'émotions à la fois, elle voulut courir vers lui, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, elle était comme clouée au sol et ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Voyant qu'il ne lui servait à rien de lutter contre la force invisible qui la retenait, elle tenta de le prévenir :_

- _« Scott !! Scott !! l'avion va s'écraser !! Scott je t'en pries ! » l'appelait-elle, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre._

_Elle essaya d'utiliser leur lien télépathique mais n'eut pas plus de succès, elle semblait dénuée de ses pouvoirs de mutant malgré toutes ses tentatives.  Soudainement, un violent choc ébranla l'appareil et, lorsqu'elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Scott une vision d'horreur s'offrit à elle : le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de s'enflammer, il hurlait son nom dans des appels déchirants, elle le sentait souffrir jusque dans ses entrailles, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait rien faire !!_

- « NON SCOTT !!!!! » s'écria Jean en se réveillant en sursaut.

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle ne reposait pas sur son matelas, mais lévitait au-dessus, qu'elle y retomba lourdement. Elle était couverte d'une sueur froide et avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé. Comme les nuits précédentes, elle mit quelques instants à se situer, à réaliser que ce perpétuel cauchemar avait sa part de réalité, que le lit demeurait vide de la présence de Scott et qu'il le resterait à jamais. 

Rapidement, ces terribles images ressurgirent dans son esprit, elle ressentit une vague de désespoir s'emparer d'elle et fondit en larmes en prenant une position recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle sentait son fils remuer et lui donner quelques coups, il avait dû percevoir la détresse de sa mère et cela l'avait aussi réveill malgré ça, Jean ne parvint pas à se calmer.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Ororo, vêtue d'une robe de chambre hâtivement passée sur ses épaules.

- « Jean !! »

Curieusement, la sorcière du temps arborait elle aussi des yeux rougis par les larmes alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir près de sa meilleure amie et commençait à lui parler doucement en caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Mais la télépathe était tellement effondrée que ses sanglots ne s'affaiblirent pas.

Une autre personne fit irruption dans la pièce :

- « Un autre cauchemar ? » s'enquit un Logan aux cheveux en pagailles.

- « Oui, il était horrible » répondit Ororo avant de s'expliquer « j'en ai vu des bribes, elle l'a projeté, sûrement inconsciemment »

- « Je n'ai rien vu en ce qui me concerne, j'étais dans la cuisine »

Tornade lui demanda implicitement d'un regard comment il avait su.

- « Je l'ai entendue, tu sais que j'ai une ouie particulièrement fine » fit Logan avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce où livres et bibelots jonchaient le sol  « vu l'état de la chambre, je veux bien te croire quant au niveau du cauchemar… »

Tornade acquiesça tristement d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas cessé de caresser les cheveux de sa meilleure amie et se mit à lui parler doucement pour tenter de l'apaiser :

- « Là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Jean, calme-toi… »

Logan s'était lui aussi approché, accablé de voir sa protégée dans une telle détresse.

- « Il faudrait peut-être mieux prévenir le Professeur ? »

- « Il est au courant, il voulait se déplacer mais je lui ai dis que je m'en chargeais » répondit Ororo.

Les pleurs de Jean commençaient à se calmer, mais maintenant ce sont les terribles images du cauchemar qui revenaient l'assaillir, Scott en feu, sa souffrance, ses appels…

- «… je…je n'me sens pas bien… » articula-t-elle.

Tornade en comprit immédiatement les raisons, elle-même se sentant nauséeuse à cause des seules bribes qu'elle avait vu.

- « Logan ? »

Wolverine acquiesça  et vient l'aider à conduire Jean aux toilettes, ne voulant pas qu'elle chute dans sa condition.

Lorsqu'ils l'eurent reconduite à son lit, Tornade recouvrit une télépathe tremblante de sa couette et se rassit au bord.

- «… je…j'aurais dû être avec lui… » articula Jean «… il voulait que je vienne mais j'ai refusé… à cause de stupides analyses sanguines… »

Tornade secoua la tête, elle ne savait que trop bien que Jean ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre du fait qu'elle n'ait pas accepté d'accompagner Scott.

- « Non Jean, tu sais que nous en avons déjà parlé, tu voulais qu'il puisse passer du temps seul à seul avec son frère et tu avais bien fait, tu m'avais même appris que Scott t'avait dis la même chose lorsqu'il t'avait appelé d'Hawaï. » répliqua Tornade avant d'ajouter « Tu ne peux pas changer le passé Jean »

Jean ne répondit rien, caressant son ventre machinalement. Le passé, elle aimerait tellement le changer, empêcher Scott de prendre cet avion, lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et voir son visage s'éclairer, ressentir sa joie à travers leur lien, tout partager avec lui oui, elle donnerait tout pour changer le passé afin qu'il soit auprès d'elle aujourd'hui…mais c'était impossible…

Ce fut la voix de Wolverine qui finit par la ramener à la réalit :

-  « Allez, il faut que tu te essayes de te détendre, tu vas finir par te rendormir… »

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, quelques larmes reprenant leur course sur ses joues :

- « …non…je ne veux plus dormir…plus maintenant… » fit-elle d'une voix éteinte, encore marquée par l'émotion « …avant, je…je le retrouvais dans mes rêves, tout était comme avant, rien ne s'était passé, nous étions encore ensembles… maintenant…je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars où je le retrouve pour le perdre à nouveau, où je le vois mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…je…je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus voir ça… »

- « Red, tu es épuisée, le bébé que tu portes a besoin que tu dormes… » argumenta Logan en s'approchant du lit, sachant qu'utiliser le bien-être de son enfant ne pouvait que la convaincre.

_Comment ça se passe ?_ s'enquit le Professeur par télépathie.

_Je crois que cette fois-ci, elle ne se rendormira pas _pensa Tornade afin que Charles puisse saisir ses pensées _et il me semble qu'elle peut parfaitement s'arranger pour ne plus dormir avec sa télépathie…_

_Oui…je vous envoi Hank, il doit sûrement avoir de quoi l'aider_

Ororo sortit de '_ses pensées_' pour voir que Logan s'était assis à côté de Jean et lui parlait d'un ton protecteur. Pendant un instant, cela lui rappela certains moments quand elle, Jean et Scott étaient les seuls élèves de l'Institut et que Wolverine et le Professeur faisaient office de figures paternelles. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Hank n'apparaisse à l'entrée de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

- « Ou l » fit-il en apercevant le désordre.

Tornade se leva et alla à sa rencontre, laissant quelques instants Logan seul avec Jean après tout, peut-être arriverait-il à suffisamment la calmer pour qu'elle accepte de laisser le sommeil l'envelopper de nouveau.

- « La protection psychique du Professeur n'a pas été assez forte » expliqua Tornade à voix basse avant d'ajouter : « il est déjà arrivé lorsque nous étions petites que Jean ait tellement besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dans un cauchemar qu'ils se manifestaient également dans la réalité, mais ça ne s'était jamais reproduit depuis la mise en place des protections du Professeur »

- « Alors comment… ? » demanda Hank.

- « C'était particulièrement affreux » murmura Tornade « Je ne sais pas si j'ai été la seule, mais j'ai vu une partie de son cauchemar, j'y ai vu Scott y brûler vif »

- « Oh mon dieu… »

- « Oui, c'est de pire en pire, elle ne voulait même pas me parler des derniers » acquiesça Tornade d'un air triste.

- « Et forcément, elle a peur de se rendormir… »

- « Oui…tu as quelque chose ? »

- « J'ai dû chercher un sédatif assez puissant qui soit compatible avec sa grossesse, mais j'ai fini par trouver » fit-il en entrant dans la pièce, sortant la seringue qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

R&R SVP !!


	17. part 17

Merci à Jade pour ses reviews !

Wen

* * *

- « J'ai dû chercher un sédatif assez puissant qui soit compatible avec sa grossesse, mais j'ai fini par trouver » fit-il en entrant dans la pièce, sortant la seringue qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Jean la repéra très vite et demanda d'une voix méfiante :

- « …qu'est-ce que c'est…? »

- « De l'Atarax » répondit Hank, sachant très bien que le médecin qu'elle était connaissait déjà ses propriétés.

Voyant que Jean ne semblait pas s'y opposer, le Fauve s'approcha d'elle, dégagea un de ses avant-bras et procéda avec douceur à l'injection.

- « Détends-toi maintenant » lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant en lui massant quelques instants le bras.

Jean murmura une dernière fois qu'elle voulait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves avant de fermer les yeux, se sentant envahie par une vague cotonneuse.

- « Elle va dormir une douzaine d'heures » fit Hank une fois que la respiration de la jeune femme eut prit un rythme lent et régulier.

Ororo secoua doucement la tête :

- « Pauvre Jean, ses cauchemars ne la quittent plus… »

- « Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que, depuis quelques jours, elle recommence à ne presque plus manger et avec sa grossesse… » dit Logan.

Hank fit un signe négatif de la main :

- « Elle sait très bien que le bébé n'en souffrira pas vu que de toutes manières il puisera ce dont il a besoin même si cela est au détriment de sa mère…» leur fit-il observer avant de déclarer « Bon, je pense que nous pouvons retourner nous coucher »

- « En ce qui me concerne je n'arriverais pas à retrouver le sommeil après ce que j'ai vu » fit Tornade avant de regarder sa montre « Il est 4h30, je vais aller me boire un café et me regarder un film, si ça tente quelqu'un d'autre… » proposa-t-elle.

Logan se joint à elle tandis que Hank jetait un dernier coup d'œil sur Jean avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre avec l'intention de venir vérifier l'état de la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises juste par précaution.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, profitant du fait qu'une neige fraîche et poudreuse soit tombée durant la nuit précédente et d'une matinée claire et agréable, les jeunes mutants de l'Institut s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Le gel avait commencé à geler le lac mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir y pratiquer le patin à glace en toute sécurit Tornade et Iceberg avaient donc quelque peu forcée la main à la nature pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Assises sur un des murets bordant l'escalier extérieur principal, Jean et Malicia buvaient un chocolat chaud en observant d'un œil plus ou moins intéressé les festivités.

- « Hey Bobby ! Tu ne profiterais pas un peu trop de la situation l ? » Lança Tabitha à Iceberg qui utilisait ses pouvoirs à tous va.

Malicia rit lorsque son petit-ami répliqua à la remarque en envoyant une énorme boule de neige vers Boom-Boom qui riposta en lui réexpédiant quelques-unes de ses petites chéries explosives. Un peu plus loin, Jamie descendait en luge une pente artificielle faite de glace recouverte de neige mais, négociant mal son virage, il percuta de plein fouet un bonhomme de neige que tous ses clones –accidentellement libérés par le choc– se hâtèrent de refaire devant les airs menaçants de Amara et de Kitty. Malicia rit de nouveau devant la scène, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Jean sursauter et porter ses mains à son ventre d'une manière différente de celle provoquée par un mouvement particulièrement fort du bébé.

- « Docteur Grey ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « …Je…Je ne sais pas… » répondit-elle, songeuse.

Elle venait de ressentir comme une forme de contraction, ou du moins un durcissement du bas ventre plus fort que ceux qui accompagnent parfois une grossesse. Voyant que cela ne semblait pas se reproduire, elle déclara :

- «… C'est pass Je crois que je vais rentrer… »

- « Ça va aller ? »

- «…Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Malicia…. »

Jean se leva, mais n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'une douleur fulgurante la reprit. Sous son emprise, elle lâcha sa tasse –dont le liquide alla se répandre dans la neige qui fondit en quelques millièmes de secondes– et plaqua ses deux mains sur son ventre, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler Mais la douleur ne passa pas et la força à se plier en deux, tombant à genoux dans la neige, gémissante.

- « Docteur Grey ??! » s'affola Malicia.

La jeune mutante eut à peine le temps de se lever que Jean s'effondrait sur le sol, inconsciente.

- « A l'aide !!! Docteur Mc Coy !!! » s'écria Malicia en accourant aux côtés de la télépathe.

Le Fauve entendit les appels et arriva en quelques bonds, une foule s'était pressée autour du corps inanimé de Jean.

- « Ecartez-vous » fit-il avant d'enfin apercevoir la jeune femme évanouie sur le sol « Mon dieu, que s'est-il pass ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il se pressait auprès de Jean.

Tornade les rejoignit rapidement et fit reculer les élèves pour laisser de la place à Hank, tout en jetant des œillades inquiètes vers son amie.

- « Je ne sais pas, elle a semblé ressentir quelque chose au ventre, mais elle a dit que ça allait mieux. Elle a voulu rentrer, s'est levée et s'est soudainement pliée en deux de douleur, elle s'est effondrée sur le sol avant même que je ne puisse réagir ! » expliqua Malicia d'une voix accélérée par l'anxiété « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien au moins ? »

Hank prenait les fonctions vitales de la jeune femme, le visage concentré:

- « Je ne sais pas encore » répondit-il avant de soulever le pull de Jean pour palper un peu son ventre, rebondi par ses cinq mois et demi de grossesse.

- « Elle saigne !! » s'écria soudainement Malicia.

En effet, la neige commençait à rougir entre les jambes de la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas été recouvert d'une fourrure bleue, nul doute que le Fauve aurait pali.

- « Oh non !! » lâcha-t-il « Je dois tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie !! »

* * *

Tornade, Wolverine et le Professeur attendaient derrière la porte du secteur médical de l'Institut. Malicia avait souhaité rester également, mais ils lui donnèrent la charge de surveiller les autres élèves avec Bobby.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Hank sortit et déclara, le visage grave, hochant la tête de désespoir :

- « Je n'ai rien pu faire »

à suivre....

le plus de reviews j'obtiens, le plus vite je publie....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol


	18. part 18

- « Je n'ai rien pu faire »

Tornade porta la main à sa bouche an se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- « Oh non…pas ça… »

- « Mais c'est pas vrai !! » jura Logan.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? Tu l'as déjà mise au courant ? » demanda le Professeur, consterné.

- « Non, elle est encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie » commença Hank avant de poursuivre en répondant à la première question de Charles « Physiquement, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la fausse couche ne provoque pas d'infection, elle pourra retomber enceinte. Emotionnellement, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour le savoir, mais nul doute que ça va être terrible »

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? » demanda Logan d'une voix marquée par la douleur mais aussi par une certaine colère face au sort s'acharnant contre Jean « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de risques après le troisième mois de grossesse »

- « Oui, '_quasiment'_ » insista Hank « Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette fausse couche, je vais effectuer de nouvelles analyses, mais…le fœtus se portait bien »

- « Oh mon dieu, il était vivant… » réalisa Ororo en lisant dans le regard marqué par l'émotion du Fauve.

- « Oui, il a survécu quelques minutes. J'ai bien essayé de le maintenir en vie, mais à ce stade il n'était pas encore viable même si c'était déjà un bébé en miniature » soupira le Docteur Mc Coy.

- « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Hank et tu le sais » fit le Professeur en ressentant les sentiments de celui-ci.

Le Fauve hocha la tête et laissa planer quelques instants de silence avant de reprendre :

- « Les dernières analyses de Jean étaient bonnes, mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'influence de l'émotionnel dans tout ça… » expliqua-t-il « Ces deux dernières semaines, Jean a eu des moments difficiles et en particulier ces derniers jours mais vu que cette grossesse s'était poursuivie normalement malgré le drame de la mort de Scott, tout laissait à croire qu'elle irait à son terme…. Tout est allé très vite, elle n'a pas eu dû avoir de signes avant coureurs car en tant que médecin elle aurait su les décrypter et cela, je pense, même si c'était une grossesse unique en son genre, la première engendrée par deux mutants »

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun d'eux posant un regard désolé sur Jean qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, étendue sur un des lits, sous perfusion.

- « Elle se rattachait tellement à ce bébé, c'était son support, elle commençait à doucement réapprendre à vivre… » fit Tornade, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Nous le savons Ororo, je crois que nous avons tous ressentis les liens profonds qu'elle avait crée avec lui malheureusement, elle va devoir à nouveau traverser une terrible épreuve… » déclara Charles, tout aussi secoué.

- « Reste à savoir si elle va l'accepter » grogna Logan.

Derrière eux, Jean commençait à s'agiter.

- « Elle se réveille » fit Tornade.

- « Je vais lui parler » se proposa Hank.

Il laissa les trois mutants là où ils étaient et rejoignit le lit où était étendue la jeune femme. Pour se donner du courage il poussa un profond soupir avant de l'encourager à se réveiller :

- « Jean ? Jean ? est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vision resta trouble quelques instants avant de redevenir nette. Elle mit un moment à se situer et finit par demander d'une voix affaiblie :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici…? »

- « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? De quoi te rappelles-tu ? » s'enquit Hank, se disant qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour elle de le comprendre par elle-même.

Jean fronça légèrement les sourcils, fouillant visiblement dans ses souvenirs.

- « Je…j'étais dehors avec Malicia et… » Jean s'interrompit, elle venait de se rappeler de la douleur qui lui avait déchiré le ventre…le ventre… « Le béb !!?? » s'enquit-elle, la peur dans les yeux, en se redressant soudainement tout en plaçant ses mains sur son abdomen qui se révéla plus plat que d'habitude.

Hank n'avait plus le choix, il fallait le lui dire. Il avala sa salive et lui annonça avec le plus de tact possible :

- « Je suis désolé Jean mais…mais tu as fais une fausse couche »

Ce regard, le Fauve ne l'oublierait jamais la faible lueur qui avait réussi à y survivre jusque-là venait de s'éteindre. Ce fut comme si la jeune femme venait de se faire percuter par une voiture tellement l'impact de la nouvelle fut visible. Elle venait de se figer, s'arrêtant presque de respirer, sous le choc.

- «…Non…non… » murmura-t-elle, le regard hagard, les mains toujours plaquées contre son ventre.

L'échafaudage de vie qu'elle avait laborieusement reconstruit venait de s'écrouler…non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas le croire, ce n'était pas possible, non ce n'était pas possible …

Logan, Ororo et le Professeur Xavier s'approchèrent d'elle, ce dernier entreprit de prendre la parole :

- « Jean, nous voulons que tu saches que… »

- « Laissez-moi seule » souffla-t-elle avec une détermination dans la voix, sans même sortir de ce semblant de torpeur où elle venait de tomber.

- « Tu… » tenta Logan.

- « J'AI DIS LAISSEZ-MOI SEULE !! » s'écria Jean avec une soudaine violence avant de les faire tous reculer de force d'un geste grâce à sa télékinésie et de fermer la porte de la même manière, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Se retrouvant tous les quatre devant une porte close, le Professeur plaça ses mains sur ses tempes pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec sa protégée, mais secoua rapidement la tête.

- « Tous ses boucliers mentaux ont été replacés elle s'est barricadée aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement et je ne peux absolument pas accéder à son esprit »

R&R SVP !!


	19. part 19

- « Il nous reste les caméras de surveillance pour au moins voir ce qu'elle fait » suggéra Logan sachant très bien que même s'il découpait la porte, Jean ne les laisserait pas s'approcher.

- « Si elle ne les débranche pas » fit Hank alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et de la réaction de leur amie.

Mais Jean n'avait pas la tête à ça…Elle était restée comme pétrifiée, à moitié assise sur le lit, comme ils l'avaient '_laissée'_ , caressant machinalement son ventre qui désormais ne portait plus rien. Les yeux dans le vide, elle demeura sans réaction pendant quelques minutes puis revint progressivement à la réalit

- « Non….Non…ce n'est pas possible….non………….MAIS POURQUOI ???!!!! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement en utilisant à nouveau sa télékinésie pour envoyer violemment deux tables voler à travers la pièce, les laissant s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas de tôle froissée.

Ayant laisser échapper ce soudain accès de colère, la douleur fut plus libre de s'exprimer et Jean éclata en sanglots gémissants, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, ses pouvoirs faisant tomber quelques objets et trembler les murs par moment mais cette fois-ci le Professeur ne put rien y faire et même dans le cas contraire il doutait que ce fut une bonne idée, il fallait que Jean extériorise.

Des centaines de questions fusaient dans son esprit, nourrissant le flot de ses larmes : Pourquoi ? pourquoi le sort s'acharnait à ce point contre elle ? qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Mais pourquoi ne pas la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir ?? Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, seule sans plus rien à quoi se rattacher…ce bébé, elle le désirait, il était tout ce qui lui restait de Scott, son fils, elle l'avait senti bouger, elle l'avait vu par échographie il avait déjà sa place dans son cœur, elle y avait placé tout son amour pour tenter de combler le vide provoqué par la mort de l'homme qui représentait tout pour elle…

Peu à peu, le bouclier psychique que Jean avait formé autour de la pièce finit par faiblir avant de disparaître, mais celui de son esprit ne fit que se renforcer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, épuisée par ses émotions et l'après-coup de l'anesthésie, Jean finit par tomber dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Hank avait installée Jean dans une des chambres de convalescence la veille elle ne s'était même pas réveillée et il faut dire que le sédatif qu'il lui avait donné y était pour quelque chose, il lui fallait récupérer.

Le lendemain matin, Ororo alla cueillir un bouquet de fleurs dans sa serre et accompagna Logan et le Professeur vers la chambre de Jean, s'attendant à la trouver en larmes, réclamant tout leur soutient.

Jean était réveillée depuis de longues heures mais elle n'avait pas touché à la nourriture que Hank lui avait apportée à l'aube. Allongée sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait le sentiment de n'avoir plus rien, de n'être plus rien.

La télépathe qu'elle était sentie l'approche de Logan, de Ororo et du Professeur Xavier bien avant d'entendre le roulement du fauteuil –et les bruits de pas des deux X-Men– s'apprêter à s'engager dans la pièce.

- « Allez-vous en, je ne veux voir personne » souffla-t-elle sans même faire un mouvement.

- « Ne nous rejette pas Jean… » tenta Logan.

- « Foutez-le camps ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer à sortir » dit-elle d'une voix plus dure mais reflétant toujours le vide intérieur qu'elle ressentait.

Ororo échangea un regard peiné avec Charles Xavier.

_Jean…_

- « C'est aussi valable pour vous Professeur ! Ça l'est pour tous, je ne veux voir personne »

Même s'ils avaient voulu s'avancer vers elle, ils ne l'auraient pas pu, elle avait formé une sorte de bouclier empêchant quiconque de faire plus de deux pas dans la pièce. Lorsque Hank arriva, il se retrouva lui-aussi bloqué par la télékinésie de la jeune femme. Voyant la tête de ses amis, il comprit vite la situation mais usa d'un argument médical pour tenter de la faire fléchir car il n'avait pas le choix :

- « Jean, laisse-moi entrer, tu sais bien que je dois t'ausculter »

La mutante poussa un soupir et retira son bouclier. Sachant qu'elle n'acceptait de voir le Fauve que médicalement parlant, Le Professeur Xavier et les deux X-Men ne tentèrent pas d'aller plus en avant.

- « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Jean…enfin, tu sais que nous sommes l » fit Ororo.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse mais savait que son amie l'avait entendue elle donna donc son bouquet à Hank qui s'excusa auprès d'eux et attendit qu'ils soient sortis pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

Le Fauve pratiqua les examens nécessaires en tentant d'engager la conversation à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès, Jean n'était plus qu'un bloc de marbre.

- « Tu ne ressens aucune douleur en particulier ? » s'enquit-il au cours de l'auscultation.

Jean tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança le premier regard depuis la veille et celui-ci n'avait rien d'amical, mais plutôt d'accusateur. Hank comprit vite son erreur…

- « Oui…Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela comme ça… » se reprit le Fauve « …je veux parler de douleur physique.»

- « Non » répondit-elle avant de détourner à nouveau la tête.

Hank fit une moue désolée, il voyait bien que Jean s'était retranchée dans un autre monde et que cela ne s'arrangeait pas alors qu'il avait pensé la veille qu'elle accepterait de recevoir des visites après s'être reposée. Mais au moins, contrairement aux autres, il était là et essaya d'en profiter pour faire passer le message que Logan et Ororo avaient partiellement émit.

- « Jean, c'est une terrible épreuve que tu as à nouveau à traverser, mais ne nous rejette pas, nous pouvons t'aider. »

- « M'aider ?…non, vous ne pouvez rien, vous ne pouvez rien. » répondit-elle d'une voix sèche mais sans pour autant hausser le ton.

- « Nous sommes tes amis Jean, nous… »

- « Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille »

Comprenant le message, Hank termina ses examens et sortit de la pièce après avoir mit les fleurs de Ororo dans un vase.

R&R SVP !!


	20. part 20

Merci à Jean Grey pour son review !

Wen

* * *

Le deuxième jour de sa convalescence, Jean le passa dans sa chambre où elle ne laissa entrer personne et d'où elle ne sortit pas une seule fois. Elle avait tirés les rideaux et était restée dans la pénombre, allongée sur son lit, sans même parvenir à fermer l'œil.

* * *

Le troisième jour, elle sortit de sa chambre à l'aube, passa par la cuisine où elle attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle mangea sans faim et s'aventura dans le parc enneigé sans même faire attention au froid qui régnait. Elle était ailleurs, elle avait besoin de marcher, de marcher sans jamais s'arrêter, de ne plus rencontrer personne, qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on ne lui demande plus rien.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ororo se rendit à la cuisine et commença à s'affairer avant que Rahne et Amara n'arrivent.

- « Bien dormi ? » s'enquit la sorcière du temps.

Amara haussa les épaules et Rahne, voyant que Jean n'était pas dans la cuisine comme les semaines précédentes, demanda :

- « Le Docteur Grey n'a toujours pas quittée sa chambre ? »

- « Non » répondit Tornade d'un ton las.

- « C'est vraiment injuste ce qu'il lui est arriv » se lamenta Rahne, le Professeur Xavier leur ayant tous appris la nouvelle.

- « Et cette fois-ci Jean semble s'être complètement coupée du monde, aucun de nous n'a pu lui parler ni même l'approcher » déclara Ororo en parlant des professeurs avant de rajouter « enfin, excepté Hank mais seulement pour des raisons médicales »

Amara attrapa une orange sans grande conviction.

- « Elle et le professeur Summers, ils représentaient quelque chose de vraiment important pour la plupart d'entre nous » fit-elle en faisant allusion aux autres élèves « Ils donnaient la preuve que l'on pouvait être mutant et connaître l'amour, qu'on n'était pas condamnés à vivre seuls enfin, on n'est pas seuls ici, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

- « Oui, je comprends Amara » répondit Tornade « C'étaient deux véritables âmes-sœurs, mais ce symbole ne doit pas disparaître même si leur destin les a séparés »

Les deux jeunes mutantes acquiescèrent et Tornade se tourna pour attraper la cafetière lorsque son regard fut attiré à l'extérieur par une couleur rouge qu'elle connaissait bien, Jean s'apprêtait à monter les marches menant au hall d'entrée.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Elle est complètement inconsciente ma parole ! » fit Ororo en reposant le café pour aller à la rencontre de la télépathe sous le regard incompréhensif des deux élèves qui la suivirent discrètement.

Lorsque Tornade vit que Jean avait les extrémités rougies par le froid et que de la neige recouvrait son pull, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- « Mais non de non Jean, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors par ce froid ? Seule, dans ton état et sans manteau en plus ! » s'indigna-t-elle avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin d'elle « Tu es complètement gelée, viens te réchauffer près de la cheminée, je vais t'emmener du café. » proposa-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

Mais Jean ne bougea pas.

- « Lâche-moi » fit-elle en se dégageant « Je n'ai pas besoin de me réchauffer, je n'ai pas froid »

- « Mais Jean, tu… »

- « Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est clair ?! » répliqua-t-elle avec plus de fougue avant de se retourner, de traverser le hall et de s'engager dans l'escalier que Logan était justement entrain de descendre.

Il fut surpris de voir sa protégée hors de sa chambre et, bien qu'il venait d'entendre les éclats de voix, ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bon signe.

- « Je… »

- « FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! » l'invectiva Jean sans même s'arrêter, les vitres du hall grondèrent, laissant supposer qu'une onde de télékinésie venait de les traverser.

Logan se figea quelques instants et échangea un regard avec Tornade avant de descendre la rejoindre, repérant par la même occasion Rahne et Amara qui venaient de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Rien, elle était dehors, alors que je la croyais encore enfermée dans sa chambre, elle est revenue complètement gelée et j'ai voulu m'occuper d'elle mais… »

- « Elle t'a envoyé bouler » résuma Wolverine.

- « Oui. Elle m'inquiète Logan, elle rejette tout et ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger, au contraire. »

- « Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et au moins là elle semble s'attaquer à la vie d'une certaine manière » fit remarquer le mutant.

Jean, de son côté, avait rejoins sa chambre et tentait de se calmer sous une douche chaude, mais voir son corps dénué de la rondeur maternelle de son ventre qu'elle avait vu évoluer semaine après semaine l'en empêchait cela dit les larmes ne vinrent pas pour autant, Jean avait l'impression d'avoir tellement pleuré qu'elle ne devait plus en avoir. Elle n'avait pas dormi, n'avait presque rien mangé, mais elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, au contraire, elle se sentait sous tension, elle ressentait une colère, une colère contre qui ? elle n'en savait rien, contre tout le monde et personne vu qu'il n'y avait aucun responsable si ce n'est la malchance, le mauvais sort ou quelque soit son nom.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir avant de retourner sur son lit, laissant son regard se perdre dans la photo d'elle et de Scott qui était demeurée sur la table de chevet. Sur le sol, se trouvait la cassette vidéo des échographies dont elle avait déroulée et déchirée la bande.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Jean ne fut pas plus agréable que les précédents. Il lui arriva de sortir de sa chambre, mais elle ne se laissa pas approcher pour autant et plusieurs personnes eurent à essuyer son humeur, bien que surtout dirigé vers les professeurs, ces derniers étant les seuls à essayer encore et encore de briser la glace.

A un moment, en début de matinée, alors que Kurt et Kitty traversaient une des chambres communes dans l'intention d'aller s'habiller pour sortir, ils eurent la surprise de voir passer Jean avec un cigare dans la bouche, pas encore allumé, mais c'était tout comme. Soucieux, ils en firent part à Hank lorsqu'ils vinrent à le croiser :

- « Docteur Mc Coy, je… » commença l'Elf avant de s'y prendre autrement « C'est prudent que le Docteur Grey fume après ce qui lui est arrivée ? »

Hank ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- « Qui ça ? Jean ? Vous l'avez vu fumer ? »

- « Oui, on vient de la croiser » confirma Kitty « Apparemment elle avait un des cigares de Mr Logan »

R&R SVP !!


	21. part 21

Merci à Jean Grey pour son review !

Wen

* * *

- « Merci de me l'avoir dit les enfants » déclara Hank avant de partir faire sa petite enquête et d'en faire part au Professeur Xavier.

Entendant le rapport du Fauve, Charles partit à la recherche de Logan, lequel il ne tarda pas à trouver dans la cuisine, sirotant une bière.

- « Logan » fit le Professeur en s'approchant de lui « Hank vient de me dire que des élèves ont vu Jean fumer un de tes cigares… »

- « Quoi ?? » s'exclama Wolverine en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière.

- « Il a fait sa petite enquête et il se trouve que d'autres élèves t'ont vu lui en donner un et la laisser partir sans protester »

- « Je n'ai pas…Charles, vous savez que je ne la laisserais jamais faire… » se défendit-il.

- « Oui, je le sais Logan » le rassura le Professeur « C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose dans ton esprit… »

- « Ok » accepta Wolverine en s'asseyant.

Le Professeur s'approcha de lui, plaça ses mains en périphérie du crâne du mutant et ferma les yeux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les rouvrir :

- « Je le savais ! » fit-il « Jean a utilisé ses pouvoirs télépathique sur toi, elle a influencé tes décisions et a effacé ça de tes souvenirs »

- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Logan, il savait qu'elle était capable de ce genre de choses depuis quelques mois, mais n'avait jamais pu en observer l'efficacité.

- « Elle va trop loin, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec elle » poursuivit le Professeur avec sérieux.

- « Elle risque d'être à sens unique… » fit observer Logan.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme était dans le bureau du Professeur Xavier, debout, lui tournant le dos, regardant par la fenêtre.

- « Jean » fit Charles d'un ton calme et pondéré, sachant qu'elle était plutôt sur les nerfs actuellement « Je sais ce que tu as fait et je… »

- « Vous désapprouvez ça, je le sais » le coupa-t-elle « Mais Logan ne m'en aurait pas donné un de lui-même, pas plus que les autres »

- « Tu viens juste de faire une fausse couche Jean, tu n'es pas du genre à fumer, en plus tu as toujours détesté l'odeur du tabac » poursuivit Charles « Je sais que tu as mal mais… »

La jeune femme l'interrompit de nouveau, son humeur commençant à percer :

- « Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Ne me dites pas que vous me comprenez ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est ma vie, c'est mon corps ! alors laissez-moi faire mes propres choix !! »

- « Jean… »

- « Non !! » s'écria-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

Quelques objets commencèrent à trembler à cause de l'énergie psychique de Jean dont la mutation avait poursuivit son évolution depuis l'incident de _Liberty-Island_. Le Professeur vit que la situation lui échappait :

- « Calme-toi Jean, je… »

- « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » s'écria-t-elle de nouveau « La conversation est terminée !! »

Jean quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant un Professeur Xavier soupirant :

- « Et elle est moi agressive avec moi, disait Logan… »

* * *

Mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme les rejetait en ne leur laissant même pas la chance de s'exprimer pleinement et Ororo en savait quelque chose car l'après-midi même, c'est elle qui s'y collait :

- « Jean, je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre, mais tu n'as presque rien avalé depuis deux jours et… »

- « Et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?? » répondit venimeusement Jean en continuant à parcourir le couloir d'un pas pressé sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour écouter Tornade.

- « Jean, on s'inquiète pour toi, on… »

- « Je ne vous ais rien demandé alors je ne vous dois rien ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…Jean tu veux bien t'arrêter deux minutes ??!! » finit par s'exclamer Ororo, fatiguée de s'adresser à son dos.

- « Pourquoi ? Pour me ressortir le couplet habituel ?? Non merci !! »

A son passage, deux élèves s'écartèrent par précaution.

- « Excusez-la » souffla Ororo grossière erreur…

- « '_Excusez-la_' ??? Mais de quel droit tu… !!??»

Les cadres se mirent à vibrer sur les murs, la colère de Jean faisait à nouveau affleurer sa télékinésie.

- « Je ne veux même pas le savoir !! » fit-elle en partant vers les écuries.

- « Jean qu'est-ce que tu fais ? où est-ce que tu vas ??! » l'arrêta Tornade en l'attrapant par le bras.

vous avez aimé ? alors faites-le moi savoir en postant un review !!


	22. part 22

Merci à Julie pour son review !

bon apparement ff.net a encore décidé d'enlever certains participes passés, donc désolée s'il en manque encore, ct pas le cas sur le document original

Wen

* * *

- « Jean qu'est-ce que tu fais ? où est-ce que tu vas ??! » l'arrêta Tornade en l'attrapant par le bras.

Comme les fois précédentes, la mutante se dégagea violemment et lui lança un nouveau regard assassin.

- « Je fais ce que je veux et n'ai pas me justifier !! »

Elle longea les stalles jusqu'à en trouver une avec un cheval encore sellé. A l'extérieur, la neige était partiellement fondue mais les chevaux avaient été ferrés en conséquence. Jean était une bonne cavalière mais cela ne suffit pas à Ororo pour la convaincre.

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Jean » déclara-t-elle en se mettant en travers de la sortie du box pendant que Jean re-sanglait la selle.

- « Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! » pesta Jean en détachant l'animal avant de lui faire faire demi-tour, c'est là qu'elle vit la position de la sorcière du temps. « Laisse-moi passer !! »

Le cheval releva brusquement son encolure à l'intonation de la voix de Jean, ses semblables semblaient nerveux, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Ororo. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Jean la bouscula et sortit de l'écurie, la bride à la main.

- « Jean, ce n'est pas prudent dans ton état, tu… »

- « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !! » répondit la télépathe avant de monter à cheval et de s'écrier « Mais merde ! foutez-moi la paix !! ».

- « Jean !!….Oh c'est pas vrai !! » ragea Tornade alors que son amie venait de lancer l'animal au galop.

- « Vous voulez qu'on la suive ? » demandèrent Samuel et Roberto qui étaient prudemment restés à l'écart.

Tornade y songea quelques secondes mais répondit :

- « Non, elle risque d'encore plus s'obstiner et cela pourrait provoquer un accident en plus nous préférons que vous ne vous approchiez pas d'elle quand elle est dans cet état »

Les deux élèves obtempèrent et entreprirent de desseller leurs montures tandis que Ororo remontait à l'Institut.

- « J'ai entendu des cris, que s'est-il pass ? » s'enquit Hank.

- « Jean a fugué, elle a prit un cheval, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher »

- « Personne ne l'aurait pu Ororo, elle n'écoute personne le Professeur va la retrouver et s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en danger » proposa-t-il « Ensuite, on lui laissera un peu le temps de se calmer et on ira la chercher »

- « Chercher qui ? » s'enquit Logan en entrant dans la pièce, un cure dent dans la bouche.

- « Jean, elle a piqué une crise »

- « C'est une vrai bombe à retardement depuis sa fausse-couche…qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » grogna-t-il.

- « Elle a filée » répondit Hank.

- « Où ça ? »

Tornade haussa les épaules.

- « Dites, vous savez que le Docteur Grey a… » commença Bobby en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

- « Oui, on est au courant » répondit Hank « Bon, je vais prévenir le Professeur. »

Une fois informé, Charles Xavier se concentra pour tenter de localiser Jean par simple télépathie, mais il eut tôt fait de rouvrir les yeux en secouant la tête :

- « Non, je ne peux pas la repérer comme ça, elle m'en empêche tous ses boucliers mentaux sont bloqués, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Cérébro »

Les trois mutants le suivirent dans les sous-sols et attendirent que le puissant télépathe ressorte de la pièce circulaire contenant l'appareil.

- « Alors ? » demanda Tornade.

- « Ça n'a pas été facile, elle s'est totalement coupée du monde, je n'ai jamais vu ça » fit-il « ses pouvoirs ont évolués ces derniers mois, elle a appris à les utiliser »

- « Et… » s'impatienta Logan.

- « A environ 4 kilomètres de l'Institut, elle est toujours en mouvement et semble longer le lac. »

- « Bon, on lui laisse cinq minutes et on va la chercher » décida Logan.

Comme ils s'y été attendus, il ne leur fut pas aisé de faire rentrer la jeune femme et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine…

* * *

Le lendemain, Jean disparaissait de nouveau sans avoir prévenu qui que ce soit et Logan et Hank étaient à sa recherche. Ils se rendirent dans une des salles communes où quelques élèves étudiaient.

- « Bobby, est-ce que tu as vu Jean ? »

- « Qui ça ? Dents Tranchantes ? non désol »

- « Malicia ? Jubilée ? Rahne ? » poursuivit Logan.

- « Non, pas depuis des heures » répondirent les jeunes filles.

- « _Dents Tranchantes ?_» s'enquit Hank, étant resté sur cette appellation.

- « Oui, comme le T-Rex dans le dessin animé _'le petit dinosaure'_ ce sont les plus jeunes qui l'ont surnommée comme ça » expliqua Iceberg « Vous savez, elle commence à leur faire peur après avoir vu ce dont elle était capable involontairement avec ses pouvoirs le jour de la mort du professeur Summers, ils n'osent même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans son état actuel. »

Logan ne fut pas surpris de cette révélation, pas plus que ne le fut Hank, lequel déclara :

- « Ne pensez pas qu'elle soit agressive gratuitement; elle souffre, elle souffre tellement qu'elle a besoin d'évacuer cette douleur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les larmes ne suffisent plus, il ne lui reste que la colère et vu que nous nous trouvons dans son entourage immédiat, elle s'en prend à nous tout naturellement, mais elle se contentera du verbal »

- « Oui, ça nous le savons » répliqua Iceberg « C'est aux plus jeunes et aux derniers arrivants qu'il faudrait le dire »

- « On le fera » fit Logan « Pour le moment il faut qu'on la retrouve »

- « Jean a encore fil ? » s'enquit Tornade qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, son cours étant terminé.

- « Il semblerait oui » grogna Logan « à croire qu'elle fait ça pour nous mettre en rogne elle est plus difficile à contrôler que tous les élèves de l'Institut réunis »

- « En tous cas, toutes les voitures sont au garage et j'ai vu Kitty, elle est restée aux écuries toute la matinée et ne l'a pas vue non plus » déclara Hank.

- « Il faut avertir le Professeur, lui seul pourra la localiser »

_c'est déjà fait Tornade, elle n'est pas très loin, en fait elle est dans la salle des dangers, je suis en chemin_ leur apprit Charles par télépathie.

- « Toute seule ? mais elle est dingue ! » s'indigna Logan alors que tous trois partaient pour les sous-sols.

R&R SVP !!


	23. part 23

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review !

Wen

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Jean se défoulait sur une simulation mais cela ne sembla pas l'avoir suffisamment calmée à en juger sa réaction lorsque les trois mutants vinrent interrompre le programme.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y encore ?? Je ne peux pas être seule cinq minutes sans que vous ne veniez mettre votre nez dans mes affaires ? Mais merde ! Je suis majeure, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ni de votre piti !! Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me foutiez la paix !! » s'écria-t-elle avant de leur passer devant.

Logan, Tornade et le Fauve échangèrent un regard et la suivirent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement où toutes sortes d'équipements étaient à leur disposition pour entretenir leur forme.

- « Jean, la moindre des choses serait de nous prévenir afin qu'on ne te laisse pas faire une session seule, tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux ! » fit Wolverine d'un ton sans réplique alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de sports.

- « Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seule !! »

- « Justement Jean, nous commençons à en douter » avoua Tornade en attendant le déchaînement de la mutante.

Jean se retourna brusquement.

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre morale !! » pesta-t-elle alors qu'une vague de colère commençait à l'emporter et que les équipements de la pièce se mettaient à dangereusement vibrer « Mais merde, est-ce que vous êtes tous sourds, ou est-ce que c'est trop dur à comprendre ?!!?!! »

Une chaise alla soudainement se fracasser sur un mur.

- « Jean, calmes-toi, tu… » tenta Hank.

- « JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX !!! JE NE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDE DE ME SUIVRE ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !! » s'écria-t-elle en envoyant la table rejoindre la chaise dans une rare violence.

- « Ça suffit Jean ! » s'essaya Ororo à son tour « Nous savons que tu as mal, nous comprenons ce que tu ressens mais… »

- « Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ??!!! Avez-vous perdu votre âme-sœur, la personne qui comptait le plus dans votre vie ??!! Avez-vous sentit en vous grandir et bouger son enfant, la seule chose vous restant de lui avant de le perdre également ?? NON !! ALORS COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE QUE VOUS ME COMPRENNEZ ?? ARRETEZ DE ME PRENDRE POUR UNE IMBECILE ET FOUTEZ LE CAMPS !! » hurla-t-elle en balançant télékinésiquement une nouvelle chaise dans sa colère.

C'était plutôt défoulant et Jean, étant hors d'elle, fit subir le même sort à d'autres objets sans que quiconque ne puisse la calmer. Oh, elle savait que ce n'était pas très malin, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein de rage qui lui parcourait le corps et l'esprit ou bien elle allait finir par exploser et c'était dingue la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait sortir de ses gonds…

- « Jean, mais arrête non de dieu !! » s'écria Logan pour l'énième fois.

Il n'eut guère de succès, un punching-ball venait de s'arracher du sol et s'était mis en devoir de tourner autour de la mutante comme si elle était son centre de gravité avant de partir s'encastrer avec le reste. Logan tenta de l'approcher à nouveau, lui ne risquant pas grand chose grâce à son pouvoir de guérison, mais elle ne le laissait pas faire.

- « Jean… » essaya une autre voix.

Wolverine se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. N'ayant pas trouvé la jeune femme dans la salle des dangers, le Professeur Xavier n'avait eu qu'à suivre les cris pour tous les retrouver.

- « Charles, vous ne devriez pas vous approcher, c'est dangereux » fit Hank tandis que Logan sortait ses griffes dans l'éventualité où un objet prendrait le Professeur pour cible.

- « Elle ne me fera pas de mal »

- « Je ne parierais pas là-dessus… » répliqua Wolverine vu l'état dans lequel Jean avait mis la pièce.

- « J'ai confiance » répondit Charles avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci par télépathie _Jean, arrête, contrôle-toi_

- « SORTEZ DE MA TETE !!! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !! » hurla-t-elle à leur encontre.

Elle était hors d'elle, mais des larmes avaient fait leur apparition étaient-elles dues à la colère, à la fatigue ou à la peine ? ils n'en savaient rien.

- « Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix… » murmura le Professeur en plaçant ses doigts contre ses temples.

Mais Jean était tellement renfermée sur elle-même, elle s'était construite une telle barricade que cela n'eut pas l'effet radical escompté, car la télépathe eut tôt fait de comprendre la manœuvre. Elle gémit légèrement sous l'impact de l'attaque psychique du Professeur Xavier, son bouclier mental finit par faiblir, elle gémit de nouveau en portant ses mains à sa tête, mais en vain. En quelques instants, la mutante tomba à genoux, puis sur le côté avant de finir par s'écrouler inconsciente.

Logan, Ororo et le Fauve soufflèrent un coup pour saluer la fin de la tempête. Wolverine fut le premier à se rendre auprès de la jeune femme dont il repoussa les longs cheveux roux qui recouvraient son visage.

- « Je ne la reconnais plus, elle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable »

- « Elle souffre, c'est sa façon de se protéger Logan » fit Charles.

- « Mais tout de même, je m'inquiète, je crains qu'elle ne… »

- « Qu'elle ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un physiquement ? Non, là elle aurait très bien pu m'attaquer –elle en avait les capacités et les possibilités, surtout avec la colère qui l'anime– mais elle ne l'a pas fait, elle s'est contentée de se défendre » répliqua le puissant télépathe « Le plus grave est qu'elle s'est tellement barricadée que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre. »

- « Certains élèves commencent à avoir peur d'elle » fit Hank d'un ton posé « Bobby nous a dit que les plus jeunes lui ont même donné un surnom significatif : '_Dents tranchantes_' »

Ororo approuva d'un signe de tête :

- « Oui, Kurt et Samuel m'en ont parlé à la fin de mon cours tout à l'heure »

Charles resta pensif quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

- « Je les réunirais et je leur parlerais »

Logan avait prit Jean dans ses bras et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce :

- « Il va falloir refaire la déco » fit-il avant de quitter la pièce pour ramener la jeune femme dans sa chambre tant qu'elle était inconsciente.

- « Oui, Jean n'y est pas allée de main morte » approuva Hank.

- « Je réglerais ça à mon retour » répondit le Professeur Xavier en faisant pivoter son fauteuil qu'il dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Tornade et le Fauve sur ses talons.

- « Ah oui, votre conférence à Seattle » se rappela Ororo « Je ne suis pas très rassurée de vous voir partir seul là-bas. »

- « Je ne risque rien Tornade et il faut que vous restiez ici pour vous occuper des élèves et gérer Jean, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire, à moins qu'elle ne se calme soudainement »

* * *

Mais les deux jours qui suivirent, Jean ne se calma pas certes elle ne cassa rien d'autre et passa quasiment tout son temps dans sa chambre, mais elle ne se laissa pas approcher pour autant. Même la neige qui s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons ne la fit pas sortir de sa tanière.

Logan et Tornade étaient assis sur les marches donnant à l'entrée de l'Institut, surveillant d'un œil les évolutions des élèves.

- « Elle n'a toujours rien mang ? » demanda Wolverine.

- « Non, et ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de l'affaiblir pour autant » répondit Ororo.

- « Elle est trop coupée du monde pour s'en rendre compte »

- « Je ne crois même pas qu'elle dorme la nuit et ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ne pleure pas, je crois que je préfèrerais la voir pleurer, au moins je saurais quoi faire dans ces cas l »

Logan acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui aussi était désemparé d'être ainsi rejeté par Jean, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle se calme.

R&R SVP !!


	24. part 24

Merci à yuki-chan et aaliyah-and-kelis pour leurs reviews !

yuki-chan : ah, ben oui, mais c'est cruel, mais c'est l'histoire - ), ct déjà prévu quand je devais co-écrire.

Wen

* * *

Ce soir là, les élèves allèrent se coucher tôt pour la plupart, épuisés par leurs batailles de boules de neiges endiablées. A 21heures, Jean n'étant toujours pas descendue, Ororo lui fit un sandwich et se risqua à le lui apporter.

- « Jean ? Jean c'est Ororo, je…je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger, ouvre-moi s'il te plais » demanda la sorcière du temps après avoir tapé à la porte sans succès.

Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais là encore aucune invitation à entrer –ni surtout de menace– ne parvint de la pièce.

- « Jean ? »

Elle appuya sur la poignée, mais le verrou avait été placé. Logan, intrigué par les appels de Tornade, fit son apparition.

- « Logan, je m'inquiète, elle a fermé à clef et ne répond pas »

Wolverine s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle devait simplement s'être isolée et que la possibilité de les faire s'inquiéter devait être le dernier de ses soucis, et tapa à son tour à la porte.

- « Jean ? Jean ! Ouvre ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Tornade lui adressa un regard du genre –_Je-te-l'-avais-bien-dit_–, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer après tout. Cela dit le jeu avait assez dur :

- « Red, je te préviens, si tu ne réponds pas ou ne viens pas ouvrir cette porte je vais la forcer ! » l'avertit-il avant de marmonner après quelques instants « …bien, elle ne me laisse pas le choix… »

En une fraction de secondes, Wolverine avait fait jaillir ses griffes d'adamantium et seulement une fraction de secondes supplémentaires suffirent pour découper la serrure et pousser la porte.

- « Jean ? »

Le noir régnait dans la pièce –jusque là rien de bien surprenant– mais le plus notable était la température, il ne devait pas y faire plus de 3°c. Tornade alluma la lumière qui révéla une chambre vide dont la fenêtre était grande ouverte, la mutante avait dû utiliser sa télékinésie pour descendre sans risques l'étage la séparant du sol.

- « Et elle a encore fugu » marmonna Logan en allant vérifier dans la salle de bain tandis que Ororo se rendait à la fenêtre malheureusement, la neige qui tombait l'empêcha d'y voir plus loin que quelques mètres.

- « Jean ?! » appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

- « Je crois qu'elle le fait exprès » poursuivit Logan.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut la retrouver et sans le Professeur ce ne sera pas aussi facile que les autres fois. »

- « L'Elf nous aurait été bien utile, dommage qu'il soit allé passer le week-end chez ses parents » fit remarquer Wolverine « Bon, la plupart des élèves sont déjà allés se coucher –et vu l'accueil que Jean va nous réserver quand on va la retrouver, je préfère que ce soit à nous qu'elle s'en prenne, alors ne les dérangeons pas– par contre j'ai vu Bobby et Malicia dans le salon »

- « Bien, va les chercher, je vais à la salle de contrôle voir si je n'aperçois pas Jean grâce à l'une des caméras de surveillance, rejoignez-y-moi »

-------------------------

Jean venait à peine de reprendre son souffle, elle avait courut jusqu'ici à en perdre haleine et se trouvait maintenant agenouillée devant le mémorial de Scott depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Une neige abondante recouvrait peu à peu ses cheveux et ses vêtements, lesquels n'étaient pas adaptés à une virée nocturne hivernale, mais elle n'en avait que faire, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle était gelée, mais ne s'en rendait même pas compte, elle ne frissonnait même plus, elle n'était pas de ce monde, elle n'en voulait plus. Une photo d'elle et de Scott posée devant le mémorial, les larmes glissaient librement sur ses joues rougies par le froid tandis qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme pour expliquer ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire…

-------------------------

Tornade avait fait appel à ses pouvoirs pour stopper la chute de neige et éloigner le brouillard mais les traces de Jean avaient disparues cela dit, la lune se reflétant désormais sur ce manteau blanc de pureté, la visibilité nocturne était excellente. N'ayant pas trouvée la jeune femme dans l'Institut ni dans ses annexes, le petit groupe s'était séparé pour fouiller le vaste parc, l'appelant tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne leur répondrait pas. Seulement voilà, après de longues minutes de recherches, ils se retrouvaient maintenant à leur point de rendez-vous, bredouilles.

-------------------------

- « Scott, je…j'ai essayé, mais je ne peux plus….je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur…je t'ai perdu toi, j'ai perdu notre bébé…je n'ai plus…je n'ai plus ma place en ce monde…pas sans toi…je ne vis que pour te retrouver… » fit-elle d'une voix brisée «…à quoi bon continuer à survivre coûte que coûte…si je ne fais que penser à toi à chaque seconde qui passe ?….Je ne parviens même plus à dormir, je ne te retrouve plus dans mes rêves… je ne trouve plus aucune bonne raison Scott…je ne peux plus me voiler la face.... Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi…le temps passe, mais la douleur ne s'efface pas, elle ne fait que m'entailler un peu plus le cœur... Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour te retrouver…je donnerais tout ce que je suis pour qu'on soit à nouveau ensembles, et…et c'est ce que je vais faire…»

Dans ses mains, elle tenait un scalpel qu'elle avait subtilisé quelques jours auparavant. Elle le regarda un moment luire sous les rayons de la lune, mais rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis à vrai dire, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle en avait prit la décision, elle attendait seulement le bon moment, ou celui où elle craquerait. Avec détermination, elle l'agrippa fermement avant de profondément s'entailler le poignet et l'avant bras en plusieurs endroits. La douleur ? Elle ne la sentait plus, elle ne ressentait plus rien, le froid et le désespoir l'occultait en grande partie. Rapidement, un sang tiède s'écoula des plaies. Jean tenta de répéter l'opération du côté droit, mais cela lui fut plus difficile et, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'une profonde entaille, ses doigts engourdis finirent par laisser échapper l'instrument dont la chute se fit sans bruit, amortie par le tapis blanc recouvrant le sol.

Elle observa quelques instants son travail, le sang recouvrait déjà ses bras et commençait à goutter sur la neige dont la blancheur immaculée vira au rose plus ou moins soutenu. Jean sourit avec mélancolie déjà, la tête commençait à lui tourner :

- « Tu vois… ?…Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes et l'on sera réunis… » dit-elle doucement.

Trop faible pour rester agenouillée, Jean s'allongea doucement au pied du mémorial de Scott, murmura encore quelques mots –leur photo de nouveau contre elle– tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang et ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne la chercher à son tour…

* * *

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, à l'instant même où Jean s'ouvrait les veines, Scott se réveilla en sursaut et reçu comme un flash de ce qui venait de se passer il ressentit avec intensité le désespoir et l'amour sans borne, l'amour qui avait poussé Jean à commettre ce geste. Ces sensations étaient tellement réelles que Scott ne su plus quoi penser... Et tout à coup, tout devint clair, les semaines passées à croire en la mort de Jean se voilèrent pour finalement disparaître et laisser place à la vérité. Ce combat contre les acolytes ayant coûtée la vie de Jean n'avait jamais eu lieu ! Il ne pouvait s'expliquer d'où provenaient ces images qui avaient ainsi masqué ce qu'il s'était réellement pass : l'accident d'avion il était seul à bord, Jean était en sécurité à l'Institut. Mais alors, que venait-il de se passer pour qu'il ressente une telle angoisse ? Le sang…la lame…un monument en pierre…quelques bribes de mots…leur photo…Non !

- « Jean non, ne fait pas ça !! » s'écria-t-il sans même l'avoir senti venir.

Oubliant sa fatigue et les quelques contusions causées par le dernier interrogatoire de Magnéto (lesquels se faisaient plus rares, le chef des acolytes commençant à se lasser de ne rien obtenir du jeune leader des X-Men) , Scott se leva et se jeta sur la porte.

- « Laissez-moi sortir !!! Vous savez que je ne dirais jamais rien !!! C'est fini Magnéto !! Je connais la vérité maintenant !! »

Le silence lui répondit mais il continua à s'acharner inutilement contre la porte qui ne lui avait jamais céd il n'avait jamais autant souhaité retrouver ses pouvoirs, ceux qu'il avait tant de fois maudits.

* * *

Simultanément à l'Institut, un élève se réveillait lui aussi en sursaut et recevait également une étrange vision. Mais Bryan, le jeune mutant arrivé quelques semaines auparavant, était habitué à ce genre de choses et ces flashs ne s'étaient jamais révélés fondés sur quoique ce soit. Cela dit, cette fois-ci, cela le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu car une personne qu'il connaissait, le Docteur Grey y était impliquée et il avait également vu celui qui lui avait été montré en photo –et qui était censé être mort– ainsi que d'autres personnes lui étant inconnues. Complètement absurde se dit Bryan avant de se retourner dans son lit et de se rendormir.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	25. part 25

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

aaliyah-and-kelis = c'est plus un suicide qu'une idée suicidaire lol****

Wen

* * *

- « Alors ? » s'enquit Tornade, ignorant le drame qui venait de se passer.

- « On a cherché partout ! » firent Bobby et Malicia.

- « Mais bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?? » commença à s'énerver Logan.

- « Peut-être devrions-nous retourner au manoir, après tout, elle a très bien pu échapper aux caméras » suggéra Iceberg.

- « Non, j'ai bien vérifi » confirma Tornade « Elle est dehors, quelque part, et ça commence à m'inquiéter »

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à un lieu encore inexploré.

- « Vous êtes allés voir au mémorial du professeur Summers ? » demanda Malicia.

- « Non, elle n'y est pas retournée depuis près d'un mois et demi et elle a plutôt tendance à éviter l'endroit » fit Ororo « Je lui ai même proposé de l'y accompagner mais sans succès, elle disait qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas réellement »

- « On n'a pas beaucoup d'options de toutes manières, c'est le seul endroit où l'on ne soit pas allés » fit remarquer Logan.

Tous s'entendirent sur ce point et partirent en direction du mémorial, chacun pensant à la réaction de Jean quand elle les verrait arriver, sachant qu'ils allaient sans doute se faire agresser.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à une trentaine de mètres, Logan s'arrêta soudainement et renifla l'air.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ororo.

- « Du sang, je sens l'odeur du sang… » fit-il avant de renifler à nouveau « C'est fort et…et je sens aussi celle de Jean ! »

- « Oh non…tu crois que… ? » balbutia Tornade.

Personne n'attendit de réponse car tous se mirent à courir, parcourant rapidement la distance les séparant du mémorial.

- « Elle est l !! » s'écria Malicia en apercevant une forme allongée au pied du monument.

- « Restez-l ! » ordonna Logan, ne voulant pas que les jeunes mutants ne voient la scène de trop près s'il était déjà trop tard.

Lui et Tornade continuèrent à courir et furent auprès d'elle en quelques secondes.

- « Jean ? Nom de dieu il y a du sang partout !! Elle est blessée ?? Jean !! » s'affola la sorcière du temps.

Logan, plus maître de ses moyens, eut tôt fait de trouver l'origine de l'hémorragie.

- « Non de non, elle s'est ouvert les veines ! »

Ororo avait porté sa main à sa bouche sous le choc, mais se remit vite à s'adresser à son amie.

- « Jean, tu m'entends ? Jean ? » tenta-t-elle, mais s'était peine perdue, la jeune femme avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Désobéissant aux ordres de Wolverine, Bobby et Malicia s'étaient approchés.

- « Oh mon dieu… »

- « Elle est vivante » fit Logan « Mais son pouls est faible et il faut faire vite »

- « Jean ?? » insista Ororo « Elle est complètement gelée » fit-elle avant de retirer son manteau et de recouvrir la jeune femme dont les vêtements avaient virés au rouge écarlate.

- « Le plus important est d'arrêter les hémorragies » déclara Logan en retirant à son tour sa veste, la déchirant en lambeaux grâce à ses griffes. « Bobby ! » fit-il en envoyant un bout de celle-ci au jeune mutant.

Iceberg sortit de sa torpeur et, comprenant où Logan voulait en venir, s'en servit pour comprimer la plaie du poignet droit tandis que Wolverine faisait de même du côté gauche. Immédiatement après, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en l'enveloppant le mieux possible dans le manteau de Tornade et tous s'empressèrent de retourner à l'Institut.

En entrant, ils tombèrent sur Shadowcat s'étant vraisemblablement levée pour manger quelque chose. A la vue de Jean, dont le corps ensanglanté semblait sans vie, le teint pâle, les bras et la tête retombant en arrière, l'adolescente s'immobilisa et, écarquillant les yeux, balbutia un faible :

- « Docteur Grey… ? »

- « Ne reste pas plantée là Kitty ! Va prévenir le Docteur Mc Coy, vite ! » fit Malicia.

- « Tout de suite ! »

La mutante disparut à travers un mur tandis que le petit groupe se hâtait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, semant des gouttes de sang sur leur passage, avant d'enfin pouvoir déposer Jean sur une des tables d'auscultation.

- « Malicia, tu te souviens des cours de premiers soins que Jean vous avait donnés ? » demanda Ororo « Bien, c'est le moment de les mettre en pratique, il faut l'encourager à respirer »

Malicia comprenant où elle voulait en venir, attrapa le nécessaire et plaça un masque à oxygène sur le visage de la jeune femme, heureuse de pouvoir aider malgré la dangerosité de sa mutation dans une telle situation.

Tornade, de son côté, continuait à donner ses instructions :

- « Logan, aide-moi à lui retirer ses vêtements mouillés Bobby, attrape une couverture chauffante, il faut qu'on fasse remonter sa température corporelle. »

Iceberg acquiesça et s'empressa d'aller chercher ce qu'on lui demandait.

- « Que s'est-il pass ? » s'enquit Hank d'une voix alarmée alors qu'il venait d'entrer à pas pressés dans l'infirmerie, enfilant sa blouse d'une main.

- « Elle s'est ouvert les veines, nous venons de la retrouver au mémorial de Scott » répondit Logan en recouvrant la jeune femme ensanglantée de la couverture que Bobby régla à la température demandée.

- « Merde… » lâcha le Fauve en s'approchant d'elle pour commencer à ausculter la télépathe « Jean ? tu m'entends ?… elle a fait ça il y a longtemps ? » demanda-t-il en vérifiant l'état de ses pupilles à l'aide d'une petite lampe.

- « On n'en sait rien »

- « Vous savez si elle a prit des médicaments ? » s'enquit Hank en surélevant les jambes de Jean pour permettre au sang de revenir plus facilement vers les organes vitaux, félicitant le groupe pour leurs premiers soins.

- « Aucune idée, enfin on n'a rien vu, et je n'ai rien senti de ce genre» répondit un Logan dont seul l'adrénaline aidait à ne pas sombrer dans l'affolement le plus complet, lui qui aimait Jean comme sa propre fille..

- « Ok »

Hank plaça précipitamment des capteurs sur la poitrine de la jeune femme –le bout des doigts n'étant pas fiables vu les circonstances– pour la mettre sur monitoring et prit sa tension tandis qu'un faible son de battement de cœur emplissait la pièce.

- « Sa pression sanguine est trop faible, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang » déclara Hank « Logan, va dans la chambre froide et ramène-moi deux poches de son sang »

Wolverine ne discuta pas, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait vraiment l'utilité des dons de sang que chaque pensionnaire était invité à faire régulièrement dans l'année. Il croisa dans le couloir quelques élèves ayant eu vent des événements et qui écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ses vêtements recouverts de sang par endroit, Logan ne perdit pas de temps et se contenta de les renvoyer dans leur chambre tout en poursuivant son chemin. Cela dit, en arrivant dans la pièce où les culots étaient conservés, il eut une mauvaise surprise et s'empressa de retourner à l'infirmerie :

- « Hank !, elle les a vidées, elle a détruit ses poches de sang ! »

- « Ce n'était pas un coup de tête, elle avait tout prévu » réalisa Ororo « …elle ne veut pas qu'on la sauve… »

- « Pas question de la laisser mourir ! » répliqua le Fauve avant d'ajouter « Si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'a pas dû toucher à celles de Scott et je sais qu'il était du même rare groupe sanguin qu'elle, alors… » Hank fut coupé par une alarme provenant du monitoring et ouvrit des yeux épouvantés « Oh non ! sa tension chute, elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Le Fauve se précipita vers un tiroir pour en extraire un produit qui pourrait prévenir la situation, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le son strident et régulier se fit soudainement entendre tandis qu'une ligne plate se dessinait sur le monitoring.

- « Non !! »

Comprenant la situation, Logan avait retirée la couverture chauffante et s'efforçait déjà à effectuer un massage cardiaque tandis que Hank préparait les palettes. Bobby et Malicia s'étaient écartés pour laisser la place aux adultes. Le temps semblait comme suspendu dans la salle…

Horrible cliffhanger n'est-ce pas ? Jean va-t-elle mourir ou pas ? vous le saurez plus tard…. Muahahahahahahaha

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	26. part 26

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Wen

* * *

Comprenant la situation, Logan avait retirée la couverture chauffante et s'efforçait déjà à effectuer un massage cardiaque tandis que Hank préparait les palettes. Bobby et Malicia s'étaient écartés pour laisser la place aux adultes. Le temps semblait comme suspendu dans la salle.

- « Allez Red, nous fait pas ça, revient !! » supplia Wolverine.

- « Attention, poussez-vous ! » fit Hank avant d'effectuer un premier choc.

La fréquence cardiaque marqua le coup, mais reprit sa ligne droite imperturbable.

- « Aller Jean !! » s'écria le Fauve en rechargeant les palettes avant de pratiquer un deuxième choc.

Cette fois-ci, la fréquence cardiaque ne se contenta pas de réagir au choc électrique, mais témoigna de la reprise du cœur. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais le Fauve ne sembla pas le partager et garda un œil sceptique sur l'électrocardiogramme.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Tornade d'une voix tremblante alors que Logan remettait la couverture chauffante sur Jean.

- « Il est trop faible, elle ne tiendra pas » dit-il avant de se retourner et d'aller fouiller dans quelques tiroirs « Il lui faut une thérapie de choc » dit-il en revenant avec une seringue pourvue d'une aiguille d'une longueur impressionnante.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Hank ne se laisse pas distraire. Il s'approcha de Jean –rabaissa un peu la couverture– et planta avec force l'aiguille dans sa poitrine en y injectant le produit. L'organisme de la jeune femme réagit comme s'il avait reçu un nouvel électrochoc et, si elle n'avait pas été si profondément plongée dans l'inconscience, nul doute que cela l'aurait réveillée. Rapidement, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et se stabilisa. Malicia détourna les yeux alors que Hank retirait l'aiguille d'un coup sec.

- « Ce…c'était quoi ? » parvint à articuler Bobby.

- « Une adrénalothérapie, c'est à dire de l'adrénaline injectée directement dans le cœur c'était violent, mais nécessaire » expliqua Hank en vérifiant de nouveau les pupilles de Jean « Bien. Logan ?, le sang »

- « Oh oui, j'y vais tout de suite »

Même l'inébranlable Wolverine était secoué par ces événements cela dit il se reprit et se força à rester concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire avant de réellement songer qu'ils avaient failli perdre Jean. Comme le pensait Hank, la mutante n'avait pas touché aux poches de sang de Scott et, dès que Logan eut ramenée les deux demandées, le Fauve prépara et commença la transfusion.

Désormais un peu moins dans l'urgence, Hank se tourna vers Bobby et Malicia :

- « Les enfants, je vous remercie de l'aide que vous avez apporté et du sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve cela dit, je préférerais que vous sortiez maintenant car je vais devoir m'occuper de ses plaies et je ne voudrais pas avoir à me charger de deux autres personnes… »

Voyant où il voulait en venir, les deux jeunes mutants acceptèrent de quitter l'infirmerie après avoir certifié à Tornade qu'ils ne diraient rien aux autres élèves. Avant de suivre Bobby, Malicia sortit de sa poche la photo tachée de sang qu'elle avait ramassée près de Jean au mémorial et la posa non loin de la jeune femme.

Une fois que les jeunes furent sortis, Hank passa à l'acte deux des opérations :

- « Bon, alors allons-y » fit le Fauve après avoir posé un garrot pour limiter les saignements.

Il commença par défaire le pansement compressif de fortune de droite qu'avait placé Bobby et eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas trop de mal. Après avoir parfaitement nettoyée la plaie et s'être assuré de l'absence de lésions, il sutura l'entaille et y posa un bandage propre. Pour le poignet gauche, se fut une autre paire de manches :

- « Oh non de dieu, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait la garce, elle n'est pas médecin pour rien… » marmonna-t-il.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Logan.

- « Elle s'est tranchées les veines de manière à accélérer le débit sanguin, de toutes manières il n'y a qu'à voir son état, si elle n'avait pas été ici il y a cinq minutes, elle serait déjà morte » fit-il en faisant allusion à l'arrêt cardiaque.

Il procéda comme pour l'autre côté et nettoya les plaies avant de les ausculter plus attentivement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suturer, Malicia passa sa tête dans l'encablure de la porte de l'infirmerie :

- « Le Professeur Xavier est au téléphone » dit-elle.

- « Quoi ? » firent Logan et Ororo.

- « Il a dit qu'il avait senti que quelque chose venait de se passer » précisa la mutante « Je lui dis pour le Docteur Grey ? »

- « Non, je vais m'en charger » fit Tornade avant de poser un regard sur le Fauve « Hank ?»

- « Tu peux y aller, de toutes manières il n'y a plus rien à faire si ce n'est attendre »

- « Mais…mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

- « Il faut attendre » réitéra Hank « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, son organisme était déjà affaibli par sa récente fausse couche, sa fatigue due aux nuits blanches et à son inanition. Par dessus ça on a eut le droit à une hypothermie, pas trop sévère heureusement, bien que le froid ait, d'une certaine manière, contribué à limiter les pertes de sang »

Tornade accusa la nouvelle et sortit de l'infirmerie avant de se diriger vers le téléphone. Elle poussa un soupir et prit le combiné.

- « Professeur ? »

- « _Ororo__, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? _» s'enquit Charles d'une voix marquant l'anxiété.

- « C'est Jean, elle…elle a tenté de se tuer » répondit Ororo dans un sanglot, le simple fait d'annoncer la nouvelle au Professeur lui avait fait réaliser sa signification jusque-là refoulée.

- « _Oh c'est pas vrai…_ »

Tornade se reprit et donna de plus amples informations :

- « Nous l'avons retrouvée inconsciente au mémorial de Scott il y a une quinzaine de minutes…elle s'était tranchées les veines… »

- « _Oh non…pas Jean…Comment va-t-elle ?_ »

- « Hank a fait tout son possible, il faut attendre maintenant… » fit Ororo avant de craquer de nouveau « Mais Professeur, elle…elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques minutes…Hank a eut du mal à la réanimer…elle était tellement pâle, il y a avait tellement de sang…» termina Tornade, sa voix trahissant de nouveau les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues.

- « _Je rentre immédiatement, je serais là dans moins d'une heure _» déclara Charles, comptant sur les incroyables performances du X-Jet.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	27. part 27

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Wen

gggrrr, les mots de Jean étaient d'une trés petite taille et là je ne peux pas les mettre comme je le voulais :-(

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour les adultes de l'établissement qui veillèrent Jean chacun leur tour. Le Professeur fut à ses côtés dès qu'il arriva à l'Institut la voir aussi pale, tout en sachant ce qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie lui brisait le cœur.

- « On aurait dû s'en douter, on aurait dû s'y attendre » fit Wolverine en secouant la tête.

- « Nous nous sommes trompés Logan, elle nous a fait voir ce que nous voulions croire, elle nous a laissé supposer par son comportement qu'elle avait décidé de se battre, de prendre la vie à bras le corps, or elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus l'intention » répondit le Professeur, une main posée sur celle de la jeune femme. « Nous rejeter était un moyen de finir par avoir l'impression d'être détestée et d'ainsi se détacher plus facilement de nous…j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi durant le vol » ajouta-t-il devant l'expression perplexe de Logan et d'Ororo.

Hank fit son apparition, échangea quelques mots avec le Professeur Xavier et vérifia les fonctions vitales de Jean qu'il avait placée sous perfusion une fois la transfusion terminée, lui laissant des lunettes à oxygène (ce tuyau qui passe devant le nez et derrière les oreilles) pour l'aider à respirer.

- « Alors ? » demandèrent-ils, attendant le verdict du médecin.

- « Elle est stable, mais elle est faible »

Le Professeur poussa un soupir et s'adressa à Jean d'une voix douce et paternelle :

- « Jean, je sais que tu n'as plus rien à quoi te rattacher et que c'est égoïste de notre part de te demander ça, mais je t'en pries, bats-toi… Je,…je ne veux pas perdre un autre de mes enfants… »

* * *

Vers 8h45 du matin, Hank assurait la surveillance de la jeune femme et avait envoyé ses amis se reposer depuis déjà plusieurs heures. A un moment donné, de légers mouvements attirèrent son attention et il s'approcha de sa patiente à laquelle il s'adressa d'une voix douce :

- « Jean ? oui c'est ça, reviens à toi, ouvre les yeux Jean »

La mutante mit plusieurs minutes à faire ce qu'il lui demandait et garda les yeux relativement clos tellement elle se sentait vidée. Au son de monitoring qu'elle entendait, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, mais que faisait-elle l ? pourquoi n'était-elle pas auprès de Scott ?

Elle vit le Fauve lui offrir un sourire accueillant avant qu'il ne déclare :

- « Tu nous as fais une de ces peurs Jean Tu as eu de la chance, tu as failli mourir mais nous avons pu te réanimer à temps et… »

- « …_pourquoi_… ? » articula-t-elle faiblement dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hank réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire :

- « Oh…c'est vrai…Ecoute Jean, je sais que tu voulais mourir –et tu y serais parvenue s'ils ne t'avaient pas retrouvés– mais que voulais-tu qu'ils fassent ? qu'ils s'assoient et qu'ils te regardent patiemment te vider de ton sang et pousser ton dernier soupir ? » s'enquit-il sans dureté dans la voix.

- « …_je…Je ne leur… avais pas…demandé…de me chercher_… »

- « Mais ils l'ont fait Jean, parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour toi »

Jean ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle se sentait comme flottante, comme si sa vigilance oscillait perpétuellement.

- « …_pourquoi j'ai mal… à la poitrine_ … ? »

- « Ce sont les électrochocs et l'adrénalothérapie » répondit Hank lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point elle était passée près de la mort « Tu vas rester fébrile pendant un ou deux jours, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et –pour répondre à la question que tu dois te poser– oui nous avons été confrontés au problème de tes poches de sang que tu avais vidées, mais tu aurais dû savoir que je penserais immédiatement à la personne qui avait le même groupe que toi… »

- « …_Scott_… »

- « Oui, Scott désormais son sang coule dans tes veines… »

Jean ne répondit pas à cette remarque, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire de même avec les poches de son sang, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, elle n'avait pas pu.

Elle se sentait re-sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais parvint à articuler encore quelques mots :

- « …_je le... rejoindrais_… »

Hank observa tristement son amie et vérifia qu'elle restait stable malgré son évanouissement, avant de prendre cette dernière phrase aux mots : il déplaça la jeune femme dans une des chambres de convalescence où il procéda à quelques modifications.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Logan, Charles et Ororo attendaient à la sortie de la pièce où Hank avait transférée Jean. En les apercevant, le Fauve vint les rejoindre et à la mine du mutant, les trois autres surent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas mauvaises médicalement parlant.

- « Elle s'est brièvement réveillée il y a une heure, mais elle a re-sombré dans l'inconscience après avoir échangé quelques mots à peine audibles » leur apprit-il.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit Tornade.

- « Pas heureuse d'être en vie… »

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	28. part 28

- « Pas heureuse d'être en vie… »

- « Oui, j'imagine que lorsqu'on a tenté de se tuer et qu'à son réveil un médecin, la gueule enfarinée vous sort un truc du style '_vous avez eu de la chance_' on doit éprouver un sentiment de rancœur… » supposa Logan.

Hank eut comme un silence gêné avant d'avouer :

- « C'est ce que je lui ais dit, mais…vous savez, en tant que médecin on m'a toujours appris à sauver les gens, mais il faut parfois comprendre que certaines personnes veulent mourir » répondit Hank avant d'ajouter d'un air grave « Elle recommencera »

- « Huh ? »

- « Elle me l'a fait comprendre, en fait elle ne l'a même pas dit à mots couverts, sa vigilance était bien trop faible pour cela » précisa Hank « Elle réessayera de se tuer et elle finira par y parvenir, nous ne pourrons pas toujours être derrière son dos… »

Le Professeur sortit du semblant de concentration dans lequel il s'était plongé pour scanner l'esprit de Jean désormais grand ouvert.

- « Oui, elle recommencera, » confirma-t-il d'un ton posé « elle en a la ferme intention et risque d'essayer plus tôt que nous le pensons… »

Hank approuva d'un signe de tête :

- « C'est ce que j'ai pens c'est pourquoi, quand elle a reperdue conscience, j'en ai profité pour la déplacer dans une chambre moins à risque et changer de pièce tout objet ou médicament qu'elle pourrait utiliser » déclara Hank « Ça va nous laisser un ou deux jours pour voir à plus long terme, le temps qu'elle récupère. Là elle n'a même pas eu la force de rester consciente plus d'une minute et était très faible, alors de là à bouger ou à utiliser ses pouvoirs… »

Un silence s'empara de nouveau des quatre mutants avant que Logan ne sorte un papier de sa poche :

- « Je suis retourné dans sa chambre hier soir, je me suis dit qu'elle devait nous avoir laissé quelque chose et j'ai trouvé ce mot » déclara-t-il en le leur tendant « Il avait glissé sous le lit, vraisemblablement à cause d'un coup de vent »

Ororo l'attrapa et le lut à voix haute :

-----

_Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop dur et je n'en peux plus._

_J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous me pardonnerez pour ça et pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire les jours précédents._

_Jean_

-----

* * *

Deux étages plus hauts, Bryan se réveilla d'un sommeil hanté par l'étrange vision de la veille. Il vit que la plupart des garçons avec qui il partageait sa chambre étaient déjà debout, seul Artie ronflait légèrement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bryan s'étira, se leva rapidement –histoire de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder trop longtemps– enfila une robe de chambre et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, mais plus il s'approchait de la cuisine et du salon principal, plus il y avait d'élèves, la plupart discutaient par petits groupes ce qui n'était pas commun apparemment il s'était passé quelque chose. Intrigué, Bryan tendit l'oreille alors qu'il passait devant trois élèves plus âgées que lui.

- « Oui, et ça avait l'air plutôt grave… » fit Kitty à Amara et Rahne qui l'écoutaient d'un air soucieux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui avait l'air grave ? » demanda le jeune mutant, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de repenser au flash de la veille.

- « Le Docteur Grey a été blessée » répondit Shadowcat « J'ai vu le professeur Logan, Ororo, Malicia et Bobby l'emmener à l'infirmerie hier soir, ils venaient de l'extérieur et je peux te dire que ça avait vraiment l'air sérieux, elle était inconsciente et couverte de sang »

Amara et Rahne avaient plaquées leurs mains devant leur bouche. Bryan, lui, s'était figé…Le Docteur Grey blessée ? De l'extérieur ? Le professeur Logan, le professeur Ororo plus Bobby et Malicia ? comme dans sa vision…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? » s'enquit-il, encore sceptique que cela puisse accréditer la manifestation de ses pouvoirs.

- « Je n'en sais rien, on n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus, si ce n'est qu'elle s'en était sortie » répondit Kitty avant de réagir en voyant le jeune garçon s'éloigner « Hey ! où tu vas ? »

Il ne répondit pas et partit à la recherche du Professeur Xavier qu'il trouva sur son chemin alors que celui-ci revenait de l'infirmerie.

- « Professeur ! Je dois vous parler ! » lui dit-il d'une voix trahissant son trouble.

Sentant que ce devait être important pour son jeune élève, Charles concéda à l'écouter bien que son esprit soit préoccupé par Jean.

- « Que se passe-t-il Bryan ? »

- « J'ai eu une vision Professeur ! Quelque chose d'étrange je pensais que c'était infondé comme les autres, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'être ! » formula le jeune mutant.

- « Très bien calme-toi et essayes de m'expliquer plus clairement de quoi il s'agissait » lui demanda Charles.

- « Du Docteur Grey, elle se blessait, volontairement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	29. part 29

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review !

Wen

* * *

- « Du Docteur Grey, elle se blessait, volontairement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Le Professeur lui accorda toute son attention –personne n'était au courant des circonstances de l'état de Jean si ce n'est ceux qui avaient reçu pour consigne de ne pas le divulguer– il écouta donc soigneusement ce que Bryan lui raconta et il ne le regretta pas :

- « Ça se passait à l'extérieur devant le mémorial du professeur qui est mort avant mon arrivée, et lui aussi je l'ai vu, mais il était vivant et il y avait d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas et … » Bryan s'interrompit de lui-même et poussa un soupir «…je sais, mes pouvoirs sont complètement débiles, ils ne servent à rien, mes visions sont toujours idiotes…»

Le Professeur Xavier raccorda comme il pu le puzzle que lui racontait son jeune élève et réagit immédiatement lorsque celui-ci se découragea :

- « Non Bryan, cette fois-ci je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin d'avoir accès à cette vision » dit-il d'un ton posé en lui demandant de s'approcher de lui et de s'agenouiller pour qu'il puisse placer ses mains en périphérie de sa tête « Tu ne sentiras rien, j'ai juste besoin que tu te détendes et que tu repenses à ce que tu as vu sans rien enlever ni rajouter »

Bryan acquiesça et ferma les yeux, laissant au Professeur le loisir de voir tout ce qu'il avait vu : le mémorial, le sang, les coupures aux poignets et puis…Scott, Scott dans une sorte de cellule sombre et deux autres personnes qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Tornade et Hank firent leur apparition (Logan étant resté avec Jean pour la surveiller) alors que le Professeur sortait de l'esprit de Bryan, visiblement extrêmement troublé.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Ororo, en effet il n'était pas courant que Charles use de sa télépathie sur ses élèves dans un couloir.

Le jeune mutant avait levé les yeux vers le Professeur Xavier et fut surpris de ne pas le voir sourire tellement sa vision était stupide.

- « Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler Bryan, tu peux t'en aller maintenant » déclara Charles avant de se tourner vers le Fauve une fois que l'élève se fut suffisamment éloigné « Hank, toi qui a bien vu les entailles des poignets et avant-bras de Jean, peux-tu me faire un rapide croquis de leur disposition ? » s'enquit-il.

Le Fauve fut étonné de la requête, mais acquiesça et sortit un calepin de sa blouse sur lequel il griffonna habilement ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant de lui faire passer le dessin. A la vue du croquis le Professeur pâlit, ce qui inquiétèrent les deux mutants :

- « Professeur ? »

- « Ce n'est pas possible… » fit celui-ci, ne semblant pas les avoir entendu.

- « Professeur ? » réitéra Ororo ce qui cette fois-ci porta ses fruits car elle capta l'attention de Charles. « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? pourquoi Bryan est venu vous voir ? »

- « Parce que hier soir il a eut une vision, il a vu Jean tentant de se tuer, mais pas seulement, il a également vu Scott, il semblait avoir reçu le flash également »

Tornade hocha doucement la tête.

- « Professeur, aussi dur que ce soit de le dire, même aujourd'hui, Scott est mort » fit-elle posément «Bryan a simplement dû se méprendre, sa vision a dû être influencée par son imagination »

- « Je ne crois pas Tornade, » la contredit Charles « J'ai lu ses pensées, la vision qu'il a eut semblait fidèle à ce qui a dû se passer, ce que **_même vous_** n'avez pas dû voir, ce qui s'est passé **_avant_** que vous ne retrouviez Jean. J'y ai vues les entailles, et elles concordent **_exactement_** au croquis que Hank vient de me faire »

Le Fauve l'interrompit :

- « Professeur, nous ne nions pas que Bryan ait pu effectivement être en quelque sorte '_témoin'_ de la tentative de suicide de Jean, vu qu'il est évident qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait essayé de se tuer, ni comment et où elle l'avait fait » fit-il « Mais en ce qui concerne Scott… »

- « Bryan ne l'a pas connu, il ne l'a vu que sur photo et il n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer aussi précisément si ce n'était pas réel » l'interrompit le Professeur Xavier à son tour «Moi aussi j'ai du mal à le croire, mais avouez que c'est troublant… »

Un silence lui répondit.

- « Admettons, » concéda Ororo « Si Scott était vivant, pourquoi personne ne l'aurait su, je veux dire, le lien qu'il partageait avec Jean a été brisé, Cérébro ne l'a pas détect et… »

- « Parce-que Magnéto ne voulait pas que nous le retrouvions »

- « Magnéto ? qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? » demanda Hank de plus en plus sceptique.

- « Je dois me rendre au Cerebro immédiatement, il faut que je vérifie » lui répondit le Professeur en faisant pivoter son fauteuil et en s'éloignant rapidement, laissant Hank et Ororo perplexes.

Les deux mutants ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment avant que le Fauve ne demande à Tornade :

- « Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

- « Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien » fit-elle, semblant pensive « Mais le Professeur avait l'air vraiment troublé et il n'est pas du genre à se laisser influencer par de faux espoirs, alors peut-être qu'il a raison… »

Elle échangea un regard avec Hank et d'un commun accord, ils partirent sur les traces de Charles et attendirent derrière la porte close du Cerebro.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la grande salle circulaire s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un Professeur Xavier semblant bouleversé.

- « Alors ? » demandèrent les deux mutants sans grand espoir.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	30. part 30

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Wen

* * *

- « Alors ? » demandèrent les deux mutants sans grand espoir.

Charles leva vers eux un regard brillant, mais ne répondit pas à la place il plaça une main sur sa tempe et envoya un message télépathique :

> _Malicia__, je voudrais que toi ou Bobby descendiez veiller sur Jean et que vous envoyez immédiatement Logan à mon bureau_

Il attendit de recevoir la réponse de la jeune élève et reporta son attention sur Hank et Ororo.

- « Logan va nous rejoindre dans mon bureau, Malicia va le remplacer auprès de Jean » fit-il en mettant en marche son fauteuil en direction de son office « Ororo, pourrais-tu aller à sa rencontre pour lui parler de la vision de Bryan en chemin ? »

- « Mais… » fit la sorcière du temps, frustrée de ne pas savoir si oui ou non Cerebro avait révélé quelque chose.

- « Je vous dirais tout une fois que nous serons tous dans mon bureau »

- « Bien » céda Tornade en s'éloignant rapidement.

Hank n'en appris pas plus et, une fois arrivés dans l'office du Professeur Xavier, patienta que Logan et Tornade n'arrivent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Logan arborait la même mine sceptique que les deux autres X-Men lorsque ces derniers avaient eut connaissance des événements.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Charles ? » grogna-t-il.

- « Est-ce que vous allez enfin nous dire ce que Cérébro a trouv ? » demanda Ororo en s'asseyant à côté du Fauve.

Le Professeur leur adressa un regard luisant et déclara d'une voix catégorique :

- « Scott n'est pas mort dans cet accident d'avion »

- « Quoi ? »

Charles sourit et débuta ses explications :

- « Vous savez que je ne peux pas accéder à Magnéto par le biais de Cérébro à cause de son casque mais il n'en est pas de même pour ses acolytes » commença-t-il « Je suis parvenu à localiser Pyro et à m'insinuer dans son esprit et voilà ce que j'y ai découvert : La prétendue mort de Scott était une mise en scène, le crash de l'avion a été orchestré par Magnéto qui, grâce à ses pouvoirs, a ralentie sa chute pour pouvoir en extraire Cyclope –inconscient mais vivant–, puis il a laissé à Pyro le soin d'achever les 49 autres passagers ce qui explique l'étrangeté de l'incendie. »

Logan, Ororo et Hank restèrent bouche bée.

- « J'ai également découvert que Scott était retenu dans un complexe installé dans le sous-sol du désert du Nouveau-Mexique, lequel est entouré de la même matière qui m'empêche de détecter Magnéto voilà pourquoi le lien entre Jean et Scott a été brisé, à cause de la perte de conscience de Scott et du lieu de sa séquestration »

- « Mais Cyke' aurait pu s'échapper, je veux dire, il a un pouvoir incroyablement destructeur…» commença Logan.

- « Ils l'ont gardé à l'abri du soleil –dont il tire ses pouvoirs comme vous le savez– et l'ont drogué jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'épuisent ce qui explique pourquoi dans la vision de Bryan, Scott ne portait pas ses lunettes or peu de gens ont déjà vu la couleur de ses yeux » poursuivit le Professeur Xavier avec enthousiasme. « J'ai également vu que Mastermind, un mutant ayant la capacité de modifier la mémoire des gens, avait été impliqué dans cette opération pour persuader Scott de la mort de Jean »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup et les X-Men présents mirent quelques instants à tout remettre en place.

- « Oh mon dieu… » finit par lâcher Ororo.

- « Mais pourquoi s'être donné tant de mal pour l'enlever ? » demanda Logan.

- « Par vengeance de la mise en échec de son projet sur _Liberty-Island_ » répondit Charles.

- « Mais… » voulut demander Hank.

- « Je vous expliquerais tout cela plus tard. Tout ce qui compte c'est que Scott est vivant et qu'il est retenu prisonnier depuis toutes ses semaines » l'interrompit Charles « X-Men, je veux que vous vous rendiez au désert du Nouveau-Mexique et que vous nous rameniez Cyclope »

- « Je vais préparer le X-Jet » déclara Logan avec détermination avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Hank, tu vas avec eux, vous ne serez pas trop de trois même si Magnéto ne s'attend pas à une attaque » fit le Professeur Xavier avant de répondre à la question que se posait le Fauve « Je veillerais sur Jean »

- « Vous ne lui direz rien si elle reprend conscience pendant notre absence ? » demanda Ororo.

- « Non, je ne préfère pas au cas où les choses se passeraient mal et que vous ne puissiez le ramener sain et sauf »

- « Oui vous avez raison » approuva le Fauve avant de se tourner vers Tornade « Je serait prêt dans moins de cinq minutes »

- « J'ai déjà transmises les coordonnées dans le X-Jet » fit Charles « Soyez prudents »

Les deux X-Men lui adressèrent un signe de tête et sortirent précipitamment du bureau à leur tour.

* * *

Scott n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de cesser de s'acharner inutilement contre la porte de sa cellule, il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait fini par se laisser glisser contre celle-ci et par fermer les yeux, tentant de ressentir de nouveau la présence de Jean dans son esprit, sans succès. Il avait dû finir par s'endormir de longues heures car lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux ce fut pour réaliser qu'il avait mal partout à cause du sol froid sur lequel il se trouvait assis. Il se décida à se relever pour aller se coucher sur sa paillasse, plus confortable.

Il avait de nouveau dormi une bonne heure. Quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque Mystique lui avait apporté son plateau, il avait réussi à la faire parler –il faut dire qu'évoquer l'existence de Mastermind n'aurait aucunes conséquences vu que celui-ci allait revenir pour arranger les choses–, elle était repartie un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, visiblement ravie du trouble de leur prisonnier. Mais Scott n'y avait même pas fait attention, désormais il savait d'où lui était venue cette fausse mémoire et pourquoi elle lui avait semblé si réelle. Sachant qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir que Jean soit toujours en vie malgré ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti la veille, il s'y rattacha et mangea pour la première fois de son plein gré depuis des semaines pour reprendre des forces. Il terminait de manger lorsqu'il perçut une agitation inhabituelle; et ce qu'il entendit quelques minutes plus tard il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre de nouveau.

- « Scott ?? Scott !! »

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	31. part 31

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Wen

* * *

- « Scott ?? Scott !! »

On l'appelait, quelqu'un le cherchait et cette voix il la connaissait, c'était celle de Ororo…

- « Tornade ? » répondit-il d'une voix rendue plus rauque par les conditions de vie dans lesquelles il avait été gardé.

- « Il est ici ! » déclara une autre voix.

- « Logan ? » fit un Cyclope en se levant, incrédule.

En quelques instants, Wolverine avait réduit la porte en miettes. Il serra brièvement Scott contre lui :

- « Content de me voir gamin ? » fit-il en lui offrant un rare sourire prouvant que lui-même était on ne peut plus ravi.

- « Mais comment ? »

Tornade fit son apparition :

- « Oh ce n'est pas possible, tu étais vraiment vivant Scott ! » fit-elle avec émotion en serrant elle aussi un jeune homme troublé dans ses bras avant de déclarer d'une voix plus grave : « Il ne faut pas traîner »

- « Oui, tout ça est très émouvant, mais ça sent mauvais dans l'air et je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons retardé par un sale chat » répliqua Logan en évoquant Dents de Sabre. « Tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-il à Scott.

- « Oui, oui, je crois » fit Cyclope, sortant à peine de sa surprise.

Ils commencèrent à l'entraîner hors de la cellule mais Scott les interrompit.

- « Attendez, je veux savoir, j'ai eu une étrange vision hier soir et … »

- « Jean est vivante Scott » lui répondit Tornade avec un sourire, comprenant tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler grâce aux explications de Charles «, et tu vas la retrouver si nous sortons d'ici en entier »

Scott sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois :

- « Alors je peux même courir s'il le faut »dit-il.

- « Parfait p'tit gars » fit Logan en passant son bras autour de la taille de Scott pour le soutenir, voyant qu'il n'était tout de même pas au mieux de sa forme.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient rejoins le Fauve qui venait d'en finir avec le Crapaud et tous les quatre se frayèrent un chemin à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, même si tout avait été relativement facile jusque là, il eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'ils y étaient attendus…

- « Où est-ce que vous comptez aller ? » railla Pyro accompagné de Mystique et de Dents de Sabre.

- « Voilà justement ceux que j'aurais préféré éviter… » marmonna Tornade, ses yeux se couvrant soudainement d'un voile blanc.

Ils allaient passer à l'attaque lorsque soudainement Cyclope se mit à gémir de douleur, s'attrapant la tête pour tenter d'en calmer la migraine fulgurante qui venait de l'assaillir.

- « Scott ? » s'inquiéta Ororo en voulant l'aider, mais Hank l'en empêcha, il connaissait la cause de cette douleur, le soleil tapait fort au dessus de leur tête…

Sachant lui aussi parfaitement à quoi cette migraine était due, Scott tourna sa tête vers là où les trois acolytes se tenaient et ouvrit les yeux, libérant un rayon rouge d'une puissance encore insuffisante pour tout détruire sur son passage, mais capable de projeter les trois mutants plusieurs mètres en arrière où ils retombèrent inconscients.

- « Voilà ce que j'appelle des méthodes expéditives » fit Logan, visiblement satisfait « Ce n'est pas que l'idée de botter le cul à Dents de Sabre me déplaise, mais je connais quelqu'un qui est particulièrement pressé de rentrer » ajouta-t-il en faisant une allusion évidente à Scott qui avait refermés les yeux, lesquels il gardait dorénavant fermement clos.

- « Oui, allons-y, autant ne pas attendre qu'ils se réveillent » approuva Tornade en guidant Cyclope jusqu'au X-Jet posé quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils eurent rapidement embarqué, Logan prenant les commandes. Hank donna à Scott une paire de ses lunettes de quartz qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de Jean et pris la précaution d'apporter et de soigna ses quelques contusions, lui offrant également de quoi manger vu qu'il était visible qu'il avait perdu du poids. Scott ne le refusa pas, tandis que Tornade établissait une connexion avec l'Institut pour annoncer au Professeur Xavier la réussite de l'opération.

- « Comment m'avez-vous retrouv ? » s'enquit Scott « Comment avez-vous su… »

- « Que tu étais en vie ? » demanda le Fauve « Pour ça tu pourras remercier un certain Bryan –En fait nous allons tous le remercier– , un élève arrivé il y a quelques mois et qui a également eu une vision hier soir, laquelle a fait fortement douter le Professeur c'est sa persévérance qui lui a révélée la vérit »

- « Nous sommes quel jour ? Je n'ais aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoul »

- « Nous sommes le 12 Novembre » lui répondit Ororo.

- « Alors ça fait presque 4 mois… » en déduisit Scott avant de faire une légère grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Hank.

- « Ça va la migraine ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Oui, ça va aller, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer et revoir Jean, je…je l'ai crue morte pendant tout ce temps »

- « Nous le savons » fit Logan de son poste de pilotage « En sondant l'esprit de Pyro, Charles a appris pour l'intervention d'un mutant du nom de Mastermind. »

- « Ça a dû être terrible » se désola Tornade « Jean était entourée, mais tu as dû affronter tout ça tout seul »

- « Le plus dur a été qu'ils m'empêchent de la rejoindre » avoua Scott sans détour « Elle m'a tellement manqué, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais la revoir et pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Elle va mal » admit Hank avant de préciser précipitamment face à l'expression de Scott « Je ne parle pas du point de vu médical –même si de ce côté là, elle revient de très loin– mais de son moral en général, il faut savoir qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… »

Ororo échangea un regard avec le Fauve et déclara :

- « Scott, nous savons que tu n'étais pas au courant –et nous-mêmes ne l'avons appris qu'un mois après ta prétendue mort– mais Jean était enceinte de toi, elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation et comptait te l'annoncer à ton retour de Hawaï… »

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	32. part 32

Je reviens du feu d'artifice annuel et vous poste la suite

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Bon alors, je n'étais pas censée être celle qui écrirait la réunion, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

Wen

* * *

- « Scott, nous savons que tu n'étais pas au courant –et nous-mêmes ne l'avons appris qu'un mois après ta prétendue mort– mais Jean était enceinte de toi, elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation et comptait te l'annoncer à ton retour de Hawaï… »

Le visage de Scott passa par une multitude d'émotions avant de réaliser que la mutante avait utilisé le pass :

- « '_Etait'_…? »

- « Oui, elle…elle a fait une fausse couche la semaine dernière, à plus de 5 mois et demis de grossesse, elle attendait un garçon » précisa Ororo «, et c'est là que tout à dégénér »

Ce fut Logan qui poursuivit :

- « Elle s'est totalement refermée sur elle-même, s'est mise à rejeter tout et n'importe quoi, à mettre en pièce certaines choses, à fuguer, et finalement elle a tenté de se tuer dans l'espoir de te rejoindre »

- « Nous avons vraiment eu peur quand nous l'avons retrouvée hier soir, elle a vraiment faillit mourir » déclara Tornade, balayant une larme tant l'évocation de l'événement la secouait toujours autant « mais grâce aux soins de Hank, elle s'en est sortie, et tout va s'arranger maintenant qu'elle va te retrouver » sourit-elle.

- « Elle était retombée dans l'inconscience quand nous sommes partis et l'est toujours, elle n'est donc pas au courant et de toutes manières ne l'aurait pas été, Charles pensait que c'était préférable au cas où tout ne se passe pas aussi bien » l'informa Logan.

Scott resta pensif quelques minutes, tout s'était passé si vite, la vision, la vérité sur sa mémoire, sa libération, et maintenant ces nouvelles. Après un moment de silence, il déclara :

- « Quand je pense que j'avais moi aussi quelque chose à lui annoncer à mon retour d'Hawaï, en fait j'avais l'intention de la demander en mariage »

Ororo et Hank sourirent.

- « Vous allez avoir une deuxième chance contre toute espérance » fit Tornade.

Durant le reste du voyage, Scott pu échanger ses vêtements usés contre les propres que lui avait emmené Hank –là encore le Fauve n'avait eut qu'à fouiller dans leur armoire– et faire un brin de toilette, comptant les kilomètres le séparant encore de Jean.

* * *

Jean reprit subitement conscience et la première chose qui la frappa fut cette sensation étrange et confortable qu'elle avait perdu des mois auparavant, celle d'être reliée psychiquement avec la personne pour qui elle donnerait sa vie. Cette présence apaisante, cette sensation de sécurité…Elle devait se méprendre, il était tout simplement impossible que ce soit **_leur_** lien, ou alors elle rêvait. Soudainement, elle entendit dans son esprit une voix, **_la_ _sienne_**_, _il l'appelait :

> _ Jean_…

La jeune femme ne su pas comment réagir de prime abords cette voix était celle de Scott, elle en était certaine, mais ce n'était pas possible.

_Jean_…

_Scott ?_ répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Par le biais du lien qu'elle partageait autrefois avec son âme sœur, elle ressentit une profonde émotion. Dans le Jet en procédure d'atterrissage, les yeux de Scott s'étaient embrumés de larmes à l'entente de sa voix.

> _Scott ?…ce n'est pas possible, je…enfin tu es…tu es mort…_ envoya-t-elle.
> 
> _Non, je…c'était une mise en scène Jean, j'ai été enlevé par Magnéto…Oh je n'arrive pas y croire Jean, tu es vivante…_
> 
> _Scott_… elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus tellement elle se sentait perdue, ne sachant plus si elle était entrain de rêver ou si elle devenait tout simplement folle.

Le Professeur Xavier, présent dans la pièce, observait silencieusement la réaction de Jean. Il savait que Scott devait être en train de s'adresser à elle par le lien si spécial qu'ils partageaient, il sentait la présence d'une forme de télépathie même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il entendit le bip du monitoring s'accélérer et vit une larme s'échapper des yeux de la jeune mutante, dont l'expression de perplexité n'avait pas quitté son visage.

Soudainement, elle repoussa sa couverture, arracha capteurs, lunettes à oxygène et perfusion et sortit de son lit non sans manquer de tomber tant elle était encore faible. Vêtue simplement d'une longue chemise de nuit, elle ne fit pas plus attention à ses tremblements dus à sa faiblesse et au froid qu'à la présence de Charles, et sortit de la pièce comme elle le pu. Le puissant télépathe ne tenta rien pour la retenir et cela même si Jean tenait à peine debout.

S'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, Jean se dirigeait vers le hangar, semblant toujours dans une forme de transe, ne s'apercevant même pas que Charles la suivait. Et soudainement, au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit et se figea sous le choc...

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	33. part 33

Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son reviews !

Bon alors, je n'étais pas censée être celle qui écrirait la réunion, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

Wen

* * *

S'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, Jean se dirigeait vers le hangar, semblant toujours dans une forme de transe, ne s'apercevant même pas que Charles la suivait. Et soudainement, au détour d'un couloir, elle le vit et se figea sous le choc.

- « Scott… » murmura-t-elle.

Il se tenait là, à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle, lui aussi s'était arrêté, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le rêve qu'il était entrain de vivre. Tout comme le Professeur Xavier, les autres X-Men étaient restés en retrait tout en observant les retrouvailles du jeune couple.

Soudainement, sans le quitter des yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes, Jean se remit à marcher, à marcher de plus en plus vite, puisant sa force elle ne sait o Scott fit de même, et c'est à mi-chemin qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- « Oh mon dieu, mon dieu… » souffla Jean, en larmes, serrant un Scott tout aussi émotif contre elle. « C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi… »

Tous deux s'étaient laissés tomber à genoux leurs jambes refusant de les porter plus loin, l'émotion était trop forte.

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué Jean » fit Scott avant de prendre son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains, leurs regards se croisant de nouveau.

Jean avait fait de même, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et qu'il n'allait pas s'évaporer. Passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, Scott posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui offrir un baiser si longtemps désiré.

> _J'ai l'impression de rêver…_ fit Jean par leur lien, en se laissant aller dans son étreinte.
> 
> _Si s'en est un, alors je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller…_ répondit Scott _plus jamais _

Charles, Ororo, Hank et même Logan n'en menaient pas large, tous les quatre avaient les larmes aux yeux ou pleuraient carrément, souriant devant cette scène inespérée d'où transpirait un amour sans bornes. Ils se sentaient presque comme des intrus mais ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux.

Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie par la soudaine perte de connaissance de Jean, et plus particulièrement par l'inquiétude de Scott que Hank s'empressa de rassurer :

- « Ce n'est rien Scott, elle est encore très faible c'est tout » lui dit-il d'une voix calme « A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour marcher jusqu'ici alors qu'elle n'a pas pu rester consciente plus d'une minute ce matin »

Voyant que Scott s'apprêtait à la porter, le Fauve l'arrêta :

- « Je sais que tu aimerais le faire toi-même Scott, mais je préfère que ce soit moi qui m'en charge c'est plus prudent, tu peux à peine te porter toi-même »

Scott savait qu'il avait raison et acquiesça à contrecœur, ne lâchant la main de Jean qu'au dernier moment. Il commença à suivre Hank, et arriva vite à la hauteur du Professeur Xavier qui lui offrit un chaleureux sourire :

- « Bienvenu à la maison Scott »

Le X-Men serra dans ses bras comme il le pu l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père.

- « Merci Professeur, merci de m'avoir ramen »

- « Laisse les remerciements pour plus tard et va rejoindre ta Jean » lui sourit Charles.

Scott ne se fit pas prier et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de convalescence où Hank venait de déposer la jeune femme. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la pressant contre ses lèvres tandis que le Fauve déclarait :

- « Ce n'est qu'un léger malaise, j'ai de quoi lui faire reprendre conscience »

Il fouilla quelques instants dans un tiroir et en ressortit une petite fiole qu'il déboucha et passa sous le nez de Jean. Elle gémit légèrement en détournant la tête du flacon.

- « Les sels, un vieux truc toujours aussi efficace » sourit-il avant de déclarer « Nous allons vous laisser seuls »

Jean avait immédiatement reconnue la main entourant la sienne et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir _qu'**IL**_ était toujours là. Les larmes reprenant de plus belle, souriant comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis des mois, elle tendit sa main vers le visage de Scott et sentit par leur lien qu'il ferma les yeux à son contact pour laisser les émotions l'envahir.

- « Scott…tu n'as pas disparu… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. _serre-moi dans tes bras _

Poussé lui-même désir de la sentir contre lui de nouveau, Scott ne se fit pas prier et grimpa dans le lit, entourant Jean de ses bras, laquelle sentit leurs émotions les submerger à nouveau.

- « Je t'aime tellement » souffla-t-elle, son visage contre le sien.

- « Je t'aime plus que ma vie » lui répondit-il tout aussi en larmes.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes en silence, à simplement se serrer l'un contre l'autre, à écouter son cœur battre, à sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, à s'embrasser.

> _…Je t'ai cru morte moi aussi…Magnéto avait fait modifier ma mémoire…je t'ai cru morte pendant tout ce temps…oh Jean je pensais que je n'allais jamais plus te revoir…_ envoya Scott par le biais de leur lien, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, ne voulant à aucun prix briser leur baiser.

Ils resserrèrent un peu plus leur étreinte si tant est que cela fut possible.

> …_Tu es en vie…j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment…_
> 
> …_C'est réel Jean, c'est réel…oh mon dieu, je ne te quitterais plus jamais…_

Ce fut à bout de force que tous deux finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil, les doigts entrelacées ou plongées dans les cheveux de l'autre, tellement enlacés qu'il était difficile de savoir à qui appartenait quoi.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	34. part 34

Bon alors, je n'étais pas censée être celle qui écrirait la réunion, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

Wen

* * *

Jean sortit lentement du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle était bien, il lui semblait que le merveilleux rêve qu'elle avait fait se prolongeait, il lui semblait même que la main de Scott caressait toujours ses cheveux et qu'elle entendait battre son cœur, qu'elle ressentait sa présence dans son esprit et sentait son parfum. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir que tout n'était qu'illusion, mais lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front, elle ne pu s'en empêcher.

- « Hey » lui sourit Scott.

Le visage de Jean s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- « Tu es toujours là, ce n'était pas un rêve » réalisa-t-elle.

- « Je l'ai crains moi aussi » fit-il d'une voix douce en caressant son visage.

Comme pour s'assurer une bonne fois pour toute que tout était réel, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser doux et passionné à la fois, gardant le lien les unissant grand ouvert pour laisser leurs émotions parler pour eux-mêmes.

- « Je t'aime » fit Jean en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le regard de Scott fut attiré par une tache sombre jurant avec la couleur claire du bandage entourant son poignet et son avant-bras gauche.

- « Tu as saign » fit-il en lui caressant la paume d'un doigt.

Jean ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- « J'ai un peu trop forcé je pense »

- « Tu as mal ? » s'enquit Scott sachant très bien que les pansements recouvraient de profondes entailles c'était plus un constat qu'une question, il savait qu'elle avait mal, il le sentait par leur lien.

- « Ça n'a pas d'importance »

Scott embrassa la paume de sa main avant de déclarer :

- « Tu sais, c'est grâce à ce que tu as fais que j'ai réalisé que ce dont je me souvenais n'était qu'une illusion crée par un mutant ayant la capacité de modifier la mémoire que tu n'étais pas morte, que c'était seulement ce qu'ils avaient voulu me faire croire» fit Scott d'une voix calme sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Jean « Je ne sais pas comment, mais, malgré les centaines de kilomètres qui nous séparaient, malgré les protections contre les intrusions télépathiques où me retenait Magnéto, je l'ai sentit, je l'ai vu, je t'ai vu…et j'ai eu tellement peur que même si tu étais en vie auparavant, tu ne sois morte à présent »

- « _Je suis morte le jour où je t'ai cru mort…_» souffla Jean « C'était tellement dur Scott, tu es toute ma vie »

- « Et tu es toute la mienne » répondit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants à savourer simplement le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Jean ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix différente :

- « Scott, je…il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. »

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- « Je sais, je suis déjà au courant, Hank, Ororo et Logan m'en ont parl » lui expliqua-t-il « Ils ont pensé que, la plaie étant encore très récente, tu préférerais ne pas avoir à me l'annoncer toi-même »

Jean acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- « Je…Je suis désolée… »

Scott fronça les sourcils et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- « Hey, pourquoi dis-tu ça Jean ? parce que tu as fais une fausse couche ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça de nouveau, deux larmes s'échappant de ses yeux ce qui serra le cœur de Scott.

- « Oh Jean, avec tout ce que tu as traversé, ça aurait pu arriver bien plus tôt, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien et tu le sais » fit-il en chassa ses larmes d'un doigt ou d'un baiser « Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises de ressentir un vide malgré le fait que nous soyons à nouveau ensembles, tu as mal et c'est tout à fait normal, je le comprends parfaitement –j'ai mal de ne pas avoir été l je t'aime tu le sais ? et je suis là maintenant si tu veux en parler »

- « Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-elle.

Il avait trouvé les mots justes et n'avait pas tout de suite évoqué le fait qu'elle pourrait retomber enceinte ce en quoi elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- « Oh, désol » fit Hank en entrant soudainement dans la pièce, un plateau avec des bandages et des désinfectants dans les mains « Bonjour tous les deux, bien dormi je présume ? »

Deux sourires lui répondirent mieux que des mots.

- « Je venais changer tes pansements Jean et, à ce que je peux voir, ce ne sera pas de trop » fit-il en remarquant le sang sur les bandages « Et j'aimerais aussi t'ausculter Scott et te faire une prise de sang » ajouta-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un autre sujet : « Dites-moi…le Professeur Xavier a déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux élèves et ils ne parlent que de ça, ils appellent cela '_le miracle de Noël avant l'heure_'. Bref, nous pensions que nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensembles –d'ici une bonne trentaine de minutes– vous avez tous les deux besoin de reprendre des forces en mangeant quelque chose de consistant. »

- « Nous allons où vous voulez tant que nous restons ensembles » fit Scott, ayant consulté la télépathe par leur lien.

- « C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit » sourit Hank « Alors, par qui je commence ? »

- « Occupes-toi d'abord de Jean, je vais aller prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements plus confortables » fit-il avant d'envoyer à la jeune femme par le biais de leur lien télépathique '_je ne serais pas long et je te ramènerais un pantalon et un pull chaud'_

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte à contrecœur et descendit du lit, avant de l'embrasser :

- « Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il.

- « Je t'aime aussi » lui répondit Jean, gardant sa main dans la sienne le plus longtemps possible avant qu'il ne sorte.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	35. part 35

> Merci à aaliyah-and-kelis pour son review !
> 
> cette fois-ci en veut aux "" de mes "o"...lol

Rappel : je n'étais pas censée être celle qui écrirait la réunion, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu

Wen

* * *

Hank sourit puis prit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit pour pouvoir plus facilement s'occuper de sa patiente.

- « Ça risque de te faire mal quand je vais enlever les bandages car il est possible que le sang qui a séché ait un peu fait adhérer les points à la gaze » la prévint-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire celui du côté droit.

- « Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Jean, ayant gardé le lien avec Scott grand ouvert, lequel lui soufflait des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende…

> _Et merde, je me suis planté de couloir ! _

Jean ne pu retenir un éclat de rire à la plus grande surprise de Hank qui craignait justement lui avoir fait mal en retirant complètement le bandage.

- « Ce n'est pas le genre de réaction à laquelle je m'attendais, mais ça me convient parfaitement » plaisanta le Fauve.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est Scott » sourit Jean « Il…il s'est perdu »

> _C'est de ta faute, tu occupes toutes mes pensées_ reçut-elle, ce qui la fit de nouveau sourire.

Hank poursuivit les soins, se doutant bien que les deux jeunes gens devaient se servir de leur lien télépathique pour ne pas rompre le contact.

- « Ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau sourire et rire Jean » lui dit-il tout en finissant de changer le deuxième pansement.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle était redevenue sérieuse et il en comprit la raison quand elle déclara :

- « Hank, je…je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie… »

Le Fauve ne fit pas la remarque évidente que s'ils avaient ramené Scott sans avoir pu la sauver, il l'aurait sans aucun doute rejointe dans les jours qui auraient suivis, mais se contenta de la réponse clichée accompagnée d'un sourire:

- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier Jean, après tout je n'ai fais que mon travail »

* * *

Lorsque Scott revint, Hank alla préparer l'infirmerie (pour les examens qu'il comptait faire passer au jeune homme) pendant que ce dernier aidait Jean à enfiler les vêtements qu'il lui avait apportés –s'attardant un peu dans la tâche– avant d'aller le rejoindre en compagnie de la télépathe.

Une heure après leur réveil, le jeune couple se rendit donc dans la grande salle à manger où ils furent accueillis par la bonne vingtaine d'élèves. Le Professeur leur ayant expressément demandé de ne pas poser de questions à Scott sur sa séquestration ou à Jean, sur son séjour à l'infirmerie, les élèves ne désobéirent pas et respectèrent la vie privée de leurs mentors. Seuls les plus âgés des élèves se doutaient de ce qui avait dû arriver à Jean et cela même si Malicia ou Bobby n'avaient rien dit et que rien ne pouvait se voir –les manches longues du pull camouflant les bandages– si ce n'est une certaine fatigue cette dernière étant également partagée par Scott.

Le couple remercia chaleureusement Bryan, sans qui ils n'auraient pas pu se retrouver, et lui interdirent à perpétuité de sous-estimer ses pouvoirs et leur utilité, ce que le Professeur Xavier approuva, ravi de voir que le jeune mutant semblait fier de lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivé.

Alors que tous allaient attraper croissants et tasses de café ou chocolat chaud, Jean ne s'assit pas tout de suite et demanda l'attention de tous Scott, installé juste à côté d'elle, à la table, avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

- « Je voulais m'adresser à vous tous pour m'excuser de mon comportement ces derniers jours, car je suis consciente d'avoir été une vrai garce… » commença-t-elle, recevant des sourires compréhensifs ou des réflexions lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à demander d'excuses « Non, vraiment, je tiens à m'amender » fit-elle avant de poursuivre « C'était plus fort que moi, je pensais avoir tout perdu –elle sentit Scott lui serrer brièvement la main et y répondit–. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai pu faire ou ce que j'ai pu dire et des conséquences que ça a pu entraîner. Il y a une rumeur qui dit que certains jeunes élèves –et en particulier les derniers arrivés– commençaient à me craindre, alors j'espère pouvoir rétablir une relation de confiance avec eux et ainsi effacer leurs peurs pour qu'ils voient que je n'ai pas les dents si tranchantes que ça en général… »

Quelques jeunes élèves rougirent. Elle leur adressa un sourire, un des premiers qu'ils virent en ce qui concernait les plus récents élèves.

> _et merci à vous quatre qui, malgré mon sale caractère, avaient persisté à vouloir m'aider_ envoya Jean par télépathie au Professeur Xavier, Ororo, Hank et Logan avant de clore de toute voix « Voilà, je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais je tenais à les prononcer »

Elle s'apprêta à s'asseoir à côté de Scott mais, ce dernier voyant les choses autrement, passa son bras autour de sa taille –pour ne pas la tirer pas la main afin de ne pas lui faire mal– et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

> _o__ est-ce que tu comptais aller ?_ entendit-elle par leur lien avant que deux lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes en un tendre baiser.

Elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, faisant fi des réactions de certains élèves.

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	36. part 36

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors du dernier update alors je corrige

Wen

* * *

Plus tard, après le repas, les professeurs s'étaient tous installés dans une des salles communes pour boire un café tandis que Scott passait un coup de fil à son frère –préalablement prévenu de la nouvelle par Charles– et que la plupart des élèves étaient sortis s'amuser dans la neige, seuls quelques-uns demeurant à l'intérieur pour regarder la télé. Logan et Ororo étaient restés debout pour siroter leur breuvage, Tornade s'étant adossée à un meuble, Hank s'était assis à côté du fauteuil du Professeur et Jean sur le canapé, les genoux repliés sur celui-ci. Elle savourait l'apaisement des douleurs ressenties à ses blessures maintenant que le Fauve lui avait administré un sédatif local.

- « Tu me parais bien pensive Jean » fit Charles.

La jeune femme, entendant son nom, sortit de ses pensées et lui adressa un sourire.

- « Oui Professeur, c'est juste que je persiste à craindre que tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion, que Scott ne soit pas revenu et que comme les autres fois je me réveille pour réaliser que ce n'était pas réel » répondit-elle.

Logan avala sa gorgée de café et déclara en pointant sa tasse vers l'entrée de la salle commune :

- « Ah, ben voilà justement qu'il revient ton rêve »

- « Je sais » souffla Jean, laquelle l'avait senti s'approcher par leur lien.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et tous deux s'adressèrent un sourire amoureux. Scott vint s'assoire à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser et la jeune femme poussa un léger soupir d'aise, posant sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux de satisfaction.

- « Alors ? » demanda Hank « Comment est-ce qu'il t'a semblé Alex ? »

Scott déposa un baiser sur le front de Jean et répondit :

- « Oh, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles malgré le fait que le Professeur lui ait déjà annoncé que j'étais vivant » fit-il en jouant doucement avec les doigts de Jean, entrelacés avec les siens. « Il était complément fou de joie et viendra passer Noël ici »

- « Avec sa copine ? cette…Linda c'est ça ? » demanda Logan.

- « Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'était plus avec elle. »

- « Ah ? Elle n'avait pas l'air mal pourtant » répliqua Ororo « Elle l'avait même accompagné pour…pour la cérémonie que nous avions organisée en ton honneur »

- « Sûrement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un moment pareil » lui répondit Logan.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit » reprit Scott « Il m'a fait promettre de cesser de jouer avec ses nerfs »

Le Professeur approuva:

- « Oui, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il te croit mort, ça commence à faire beaucoup pour quelqu'un de son âge… »

Un léger silence suivit, avant que Hank ne fasse un mouvement de tête en direction de Jean et dise à voix basse :

- « Elle s'est endormie »

- « Ouais » souffla Scott.

Il se tourna doucement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le canapé avec elle sans la réveiller, ce qu'il parvint avec succès, Jean se repositionnant juste dans son sommeil, lovant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et entourant son torse d'un de ses bras. Scott ferma les yeux (bien que personne ne le vit), savourant la sensation de la serrer contre lui.

- « Elle est heureuse » souffla le Professeur, un sourire sur le visage.

- « Tu sais Scott, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même sans toi » ajouta Ororo « Elle ne parlait presque plus, ne sourirait plus, ne levait quasiment jamais le regard vers nous et à la fin elle ne dormait plus, surtout après…enfin tu sais »

Cyclope approuva d'un signe de tête, gardant les yeux fermés Tornade poursuivit :

- « Peut de temps avant ça, elle faisait d'atroces cauchemars qui ont finit par la décider de ne plus se laisser s'endormir et Hank a dû avoir recours à des sédatifs pour qu'elle se repose. »

- « Elle m'a tellement manqu » murmura Scott en embrassant la jeune femme sur le front, laquelle remua légèrement dans son sommeil et sourit.

Artie arriva dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers Hank :

- « Docteur Mc Coy, y'a Jamie qui est monté dans un arbre et il n'arrive plus à en redescendre » fit-il.

- « Oh, le devoir m'appelle » déclara le Fauve « Mieux vaut que je me dépêche avant que Tabitha ne se décide d'utiliser les grands moyens »

- « Oui, elle ou un autre » approuva Tornade avant d'ajouter une fois que Hank fut sorti « Ça me rappelle le jour où Kaitlin –une des nouvelles élèves– » précisa-t-elle pour Scott «, venait d'arriver à l'Institut et avait pris la forme d'un chat alors que Rahne ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée et n'était pas au courant de sa capacité de se métamorphoser en félin… »

- « Oui je me souviens très bien Rahne l'avait aperçu alors qu'elle était dans sa forme lupine et, poussée par son instinct, elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite » sourit le Professeur.

- « Vous rigolez, mais ce n'est pas vous qui avait dû leur courir après pendant dix minutes… » fit remarquer Wolverine.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que le Fauve ne revienne.

- « Ça y est ? Tu as fait redescendre notre singe de son arbre ? » demanda Logan.

- « Oui, il était vraiment coincé cette fois-ci »

Tornade les interrompit :

- « Hey, regardez-les »

Tous reportèrent leur attention vers le sofa où Scott s'était endormi à son tour à voir son visage particulièrement détendu associé à une respiration lente.

- « Ils ne sont pas deux sur ce canapé, ils ne sont qu'un » fit-elle.

- « Oui, là je crois qu'il sont désormais littéralement inséparables » approuva Hank.

- « Je sens souvent qu'ils se parlent à travers leur lien » fit le Professeur « et je suis presque certain que lorsqu'il ne sont plus en contact physique ou visuel, ils le restent psychiquement. Ils se sont retrouvés et ils ne se quitteront plus. »

R&R SVP !!, le plus j'en reçois, le plus vite je poste la suite :- )


	37. la fin

Et voici la fin, et oui fallait bien que ça arrive

Wen

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Scott et Jean décidaient d'aller un peu marcher dans le parc, juste tous les deux. Ils se rendirent dans le hall et y enfilèrent leurs manteaux avant de sortir main dans la main sur le perron où le Professeur Xavier et Tornade regardaient jouer les élèves dans la neige, insatiables de batailles de boules de neige à la méthode mutante.

- « Vous allez faire un tour ? » s'enquit Charles « Je comptais demander à Hank de se charger de dégager le terrain d'un monument devenu inutile, mais peut-être préférerez-vous vous en occuper vous-mêmes... »

- « Ton mémorial » lui dit Jean.

- «Oh je vois, oui je pense qu'on va mettre les choses au clair »

- « Faites tout de même attention » déclara Tornade « Vous n'êtes pas encore en très bonne forme tous les deux »

> _Ne t'inquiète pas Ororo, ils vont prendre soin de l'un de l'autre_ lui envoya Charles par télépathie tout en laissant Jean le percevoir.

La jeune femme lui sourit et elle et Scott s'éloignèrent l'un contre l'autre, prenant soin d'éviter le front de la bataille de boules de neige.

Une fois sur place, Scott reconnut l'endroit de sa vision. Il n'avait pas beaucoup reneigé depuis ce qui fait que la grosse tâche de sang laissée par Jean se voyait toujours, ainsi que les vestiges gardés sur le mémorial. Devant le monument, Jean frissonna, plus à cause des souvenirs engendrés par celui-ci que du froid, Scott le sentit et la serra un peu plus contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- « Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça Scott, plus jamais » dit-elle avant d'indiquer le mémorial d'un signe de tête « S'il te plait, détruit-le, je ne veux plus le revoir »

Etant à une distance raisonnable, Scott, gardant un bras autour de la taille de Jean, se contenta de retirer ses lunettes et d'ouvrir les yeux pour libérer son pouvoir qui réduisit en pièces le mémorial. Malgré sa fatigue, Jean termina le travail en envoyant les morceaux de pierres dans le lac par télékinésie et rendit ainsi le lieu quasiment comme il était avant ce cauchemar. Par le biais de leur lien, Scott ressentit à quel point le fait d'avoir retiré ce monument qui avait symbolisé sa mort pendant tant de mois soulageait la jeune femme.

- « Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit-il.

- « Beaucoup mieux » fit-elle, « Mais il manque quelque chose…»

Elle se retourna, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et tous deux s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, se détachant complètement de la réalité, sur le lieu même où –deux jours plus tôt– Jean s'était ouvert les veines par amour, pour rejoindre celui qu'elle croyait mort. Et là, contre tout espérance, elle se retrouvait au même endroit, dans les bras d'un Scott bien vivant, à goûter de nouveau à la douce saveur de ses lèvres dont elle ne pouvait se passer du contact.

* * *

Le soir même, Scott et Jean ne restèrent que brièvement dans la salle à manger après le dîner et s'éclipsèrent dans **_leur_** chambre. S'y retrouvant à nouveau seuls après tant de temps, ils y firent, tendrement et passionnément, s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre, savourant chaque seconde, chaque instant, chaque sensation. Leur lien psychique grand ouvert, ils partagèrent la satisfaction de ressentir de nouveau les mains de l'être aimé parcourir leur corps, leurs cœurs battre à un même rythme, ne faire plus qu'un sur tous les plans.

Il devait maintenant être plus de 22 heures 30 et Scott s'était endormi depuis longtemps, mais Jean était restée éveillée. A moitié allongée sur lui, peau contre peau, en appui sur un de ses coudes, elle dessinait le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, sans le réveiller, à la lueur du clair de lune se réfléchissant sur la neige. Elle ressentait un sentiment de plénitude et de sécurité absolue ils étaient ensembles, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, c'était tellement irréel qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Souriante, elle se rallongea de nouveau contre lui, la tête contre la peau nue de son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, inhalant profondément son parfum, et laissa le sommeil l'envelopper.

**_Fin_**

Ben voil : ) peut-être y aura-t-il une séquelle, c'est possible mais je ne sais pas quand : )


End file.
